Switcheroo
by Chaosmob
Summary: Wonder Woman and Catwoman switch minds! Oh My! Batman is caught in the middle trying to undo the switch. Special guess appearances. Zatanna, Hawkgirl, Superman, ect...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't know any of these Characters or am profiting from them. So don't sue me ;P. Also another Shout out to DaisyJane, for which this story would be totally crap without her input and dialog rewrites. Hope everyone likes this intro chapter. Don't know how long this story will be.

**Switcheroo**

Chapter 1: The Switch

The night was cloudless and bright as the full moon looked down from the heavens to watch over the people of New York City.

The figure in black swiftly moved along the top of the roof, night time was usually a blanket of cover for the thief, but not this night due to the full moon. The dark figure crouched near the skylight and wiggled the slim piece of metal into the locking mechanism. With a soft click the lock was disabled and the thief lifted the large window pane and latched a hook onto the window's frame. With the skills of an acrobat the lithe figure descended to the ground floor. The thief moved stealthily toward to the new exhibits on Ancient Egypt.

The room was large in scale. The polished floor glistened with the available light that entered the room. Ancient Egyptian artifacts were on display. The center piece of the exhibit was encased in a glass box. The golden statue of a cat looked as new as the day it was made over three thousand years ago. The burglar walked towards the statue and stopped in front of it.

With a slow and even movements the thief lifted a single diamond tipped taloned hand and placed it on the glass enclosure. With a few twists of the hand a part of the glass box was removed. With practiced hands the golden cat statue was removed from the box. Catwoman looked at her prize and smiled in feline satisfaction.

"Okay put the statue back and I will not have to hurt you," a melodic feminine voice rang out from behind her. With cat like reflexes Catwoman turned and flicked her cat-o-nine tails at the person who spoke up. With equal to better reflexes and speed the whip was defected with a metal ting.

"Purrfect reflexes! How did you know I was going to break in here?" the Catwoman purred.

"The Themysciran embassy is next door and I saw you entering through the window!" Wonder Woman replied, "Hand over the statue Catwoman!" Diana commanded as she stepped into the moonlight that came through the few windows in the room.

"Now why would I do that?" Catwoman smirked pretending not to be intimated by the Amazing Amazon as she slowly started to back up.

Diana launched herself into the air and landed a few feet away from Catwoman. "Just hand it over. I don't want to start a fight as I would prefer not to destroy the beautiful displays. We might end up breaking something important." Diana said with her hand out and her eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. Catwoman smiled and slowly started to hand over the object, but instead flung it into the air behind her. With the grace of a ballerina, Catwoman flipped through a few back handsprings, then stopped and caught the statue before it hit the ground.

Catwoman turned, but Diana was already standing in front of her. Diana grabbed the statue and they started to struggle for it. Diana tempered her powers so as not to hurt Catwoman or destroy the museum. As full moon's light hit the statue it started to glow while the two females fought over it. Suddenly the statue flashed a brilliant light that blinded both women before the energy knocked them out.

Catwoman was the first to regain consciousness, she slowly rose to her feet feel dizzy and disoriented. All she could think of was getting out of the museum while she had the chance. She exited the main exhibit room into a large hallway. The hallway had a few large mirrors embedded into the walls. As Catwoman passed the first mirror she leaped back in fright. She saw the reflection of Wonder Woman and immediately turned to continue the fight by trying to surprise the Amazon. To her confusion Wonder Woman wasn't there. She turned her head to look at the mirror again and noticed Wonder Woman but she didn't see herself reflected in the mirror. She moved toward the mirror stunned to realize that she was in Wonder Woman's body.

A catlike smile spread across Wonder Woman's face. Catwoman laughed out loud and the sound was not her normal chirpy laugh but a lower more melodic sound of laughter. "Very interesting," Catwoman spoke out in Wonder Woman's voice.

Several minutes later Diana awoke to find herself lying on the floor of the museum. She got up, and shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her mind. She looked down on the ground in confusion she knew something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it for a moment. Then it hit her like a truck; she was wearing a black leather catsuit. Diana lifted her hand to her face and instead of touching her tiara she touched a cowl instead. She moved slowly to a mirror across the room and stared at herself in shock. She was no longer in her Amazon body, she was in Catwoman's.

'What is going on?!' Diana's mind raced. She needed to get out of there and to a place where she could think. Out of habit she tried to lift of the floor but realized her powers were gone because she was in Selina's body. Dismayed at not being able to fly Diana left the room on foot. She quickly made her way into the embassy. Once inside she went to a mirror and pulled off the cowl. She saw Selina Kyle's green-eyed face in the reflection.

"Great Hera!" see cursed in a voice not her own. She sounded just like that snippy Catwoman. Diana continued to stare into the mirror and seeing the face of another woman.

Diana pulled herself out of her stupor and giving Selina Kyle's a final glance she went into her bedroom to change. She removed the catsuit and but on some black leggings and a long grey cashmere sweater. She put the black boots from Catwoman's costume back on since none of Diana's shoes would fit Selina. She then wondered who she should contact. Her communicator was with her body so she would have to contact someone either by phone or in person. The only person she thought of was Batman. Catwoman was one of his rouges besides being his ex-girlfriend; he would know the best way to deal with her. Grabbing her car keys and a trench coat she left the embassy and started the long drive to Gotham.

Meanwhile Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, now Wonder Woman was giggling like a teenage girl as she experimented with flying and was high in the sky and looking down at the world. 'A girl could get used to this,' Selina thought happily. Then her mind started to ponder all the possibilities. No more needing to sneak around in the night to steal a few bobbles of jewelry. 'I can set myself up for life in one night with Wonder Woman's powers,' she thought to herself.

Subconsciously Selina was flying in the direction of Gotham. She was thinking about what places to hit first when she noticed where she was. Gotham her old play ground, she could really mess with the Bat tonight. Who knew how long this boon would last. A few more minutes, hours maybe even days? 'Might as well get started before my good fortune runs out,' Selina thought to herself with a huge grin on Wonder Woman's face.

* * *

Batman had been hearing about a lot of break ins all night on his police scanner in the Batmobile. Who ever was hitting the jewelry stores and banks was doing it fast. Batman stopped the car and shot a d-cell line up to the roof of a nearby building. He scanned the streets below before he flipped over a cover that protected the mini LCD display on his forearm. The blinking lights on the map were showing the places that had been broken into. His detective eyes could detect no pattern to the location of the robberies. The patterns seemed to be random as if somebody was walking around the city robbing any place that seemed convenient.

Batman investigated a few of the break ins but only found that the places had been entered by someone possessing meta strength and speed. The security cameras were crushed. No finger prints could be found except for a fist print in a metal vault door of which he took a sample . Batman took a few pictures of the impacted metal vault door and left the scene.

He was trying to figure out if it was one of the usuals suspects, but most were safely in Arkham and the ones that were not didn't have the meta human strength to do these crimes. Batman was faced with the possibility of a new criminal meta in Gotham. Just what he needed. Batman decided to end the patrol for the night and to look at the evidence in the Cave.

* * *

Selina had scored big tonight, seven jewelry stores and three banks. Having meta powers was great. She had hidden the stolen goods in an old, out of the way abandoned factory that she had used before. 'Not a bad haul for thirty minutes work, if I still have the powers tomorrow I will hit Metropolis,' she thought to herself gleefully for a moment. 'Or maybe not as Superman is pretty damn fast and stronger than Wonder Woman.'

Selina made sure that her loot would be safe and accessible for when she was transferred back to her real body. She then left the run down old factory. She flew around for awhile enjoying the freedom of it all but soon she became bored. She didn't feel like committing anymore robberies. Suddenly mischief gleamed in her eyes. 'Wouldn't it be a hoot to mess with Batman. I can imitate that uptight Amazon princes,' she thought to herself. 'He and Wonder Bra are in the Justice League together and knowing the Bat, if Wonder Chick suddenly came to his city and hit on him it would freak him out and piss him off. I could cause a little trouble in the Justice League.' Selina laughed, no longer was she bored as she turned in the direction of Wayne Manor.

Batman was sitting in front of the computer and looking at and cataloging the evidence from tonight. He heard a faint sound and knew someone was entering the Batcave. He or she was coming down the tunnel that he used for the Batmobile to enter and exit the Cave. Batman grabbed a batarang from his belt and rose from his seat.

Batman was in a classic shoulders rounded pose, hiding his hands within his cape as she entered the Cave. Once the figure was close enough to the light for Batman to see her, he put the batarang away, sat back down and barked, "What are you doing here Princess?"

Selina in Wonder Womans body landed behind the chair Batman was in and said "I couldn't sleep and thought we could talk."

Batman had already turned his attention back to the over large screen. "I'm busy," Batman said in his usual emotionless monotone.

Selina smiled and looked around, "Busy with what? Maybe I can help."

Batman tightened this jaw and then relaxed it before he spoke "I don't need your help but there have been a rash of robberies tonight and I'm looking for clues."

Selina turned on Wonder Woman's heels and looked at what Batman was doing, "So you have had a busy night, lucky you. I've been bored for most of it."

Batman shook his head and said, "I'm not in the mood to talk tonight, Diana, so go find someone else to entertain you."

Selina placed a hand on to the Dark Knight's shoulder and leaned in a bit closer, "Why are you always a grumpy person, Bats?!" She asked in a playful tone. Batman's had not liked when Diana had touched him but her amused tone snapped his last nerve. With the speed and grace of a meta, Batman stood and grabbed Wonder Woman pushing her against the computer.

"Don't play games with me, Diana." Batman growled into her face. Selina cocked one of Diana's eyebrows and licked her lips before she grabbed the Dark Knight with both hands and kissed him on the lips. Selina was surprised that he kissed her back passionately, that was not what she expected. 'Could there be something between Batman and Wonder Babe,' Selina wondered. The thought robbed her of all the excitement she was having messing with Batman. She didn't like knowing he desired someone else.

Batman, after a few seconds of kissing someone he thought was Diana, pulled back his breathing harsh with desire.

"Why are you doing this, Princess" Batman whispered before he buried his face in her neck.

Selina felt heat rush through her body but was a little upset at finding out her Bats had a thing for Wonder Bitch. She grabbed Batman by the emblem of his suit and pulled him even closer. "I'm trying to seduce you." Selina said in Diana's dulcet voice. Selina noticed how Batman's adam's apple moved up and down like he was trying to swallow down his passion.

"Is is working?" Selina asked hoping he would push her away.

"Yes!" he hissed before pulling her into a hard and hot kiss. Selina felt her chest constrict with pain but she continued to kiss him. Selina slowly pulled his cowl off his head. With his face exposed Selina could see the lust and love in his eyes for Diana. The same look he use to give her so long ago. Anger burned within her. Selina, with the strength of Wonder Woman, ripped Batman's kevlar armored suit like paper. Bruce's massive chest was exposed. Bruce almost cried out in shock but caught himself before he did.

Bruce finally noticed that Diana seemed upset. "Diana what is wrong, I thought that you wanted this?"

Selina eyes traveled up his chest to his face and then to peered into his eyes. "I do!" Selina said with a little venom in her voice. With a pull the rest of the vest came off his chest, leaving his arms encased. Selina grabbed Bruce by the back of the neck and pulled him into a passion filled kiss.

Bruce felt confused and the Batman half of him took over with cool logic. 'Something isn't right here' the Bat thought, 'Diana may flirt but she isn't coy and she never seemed the type to try and seduce him .' Bruce tried to pull away, but the harder he pulled and more she pulled him back. With his eyes opened in shock he noticed a single tear fall from Diana's eye, confusing him more as Diana wasn't the type to cry. As the kiss continued she continued to remove Batman's suit. Batman continued to kiss her as he carefully curled his hand around Diana's hip and grabbed her lasso.

With slow measured movements Batman wrapped Diana with her own lasso while she was distracted kissing him. Then he pulled away from the heated kiss.

"Why are you acting this way, Diana," Batman commanded as the lasso glowed.

Selina felt the burning sensation around her. Without realizing it she spoke "I'm not Diana."

Batman's face remained stoic but Bruce was shocked. "Who are you?" he commanded harshly.

"Selina Kyle," was forced out of her mouth. She couldn't lie and she couldn't break out of the lasso and his grip no matter how much she struggled.

"HOW?!" Batman growled.

Selina looked at Batman "Wonder Woman caught me trying to steal, we struggled for the object, there was a blinding light and I woke in her body." Selina hated how the lasso was forcing her to tell him the truth. She couldn't understand why she couldn't break free of his grip, she was meta human after all.

"Where is your body?" Batman asked as calmly as he could, he was worried about Diana and what Selina may have done to her.

Selina shrugged shoulders and looked into Batman's chest embarrassed by her answer, "Don't know, I was sort of dizzy and confused when I woke up. I guess she is in the museum."

Batman felt some relief that Selina hadn't harmed Diana. He pulled Selina closer to him and spoke quietly,"What were you trying to steal?"

Selina turned away and tried to say nothing but the lasso forced the answer out of her mouth, "A golden statue of Bastet.(1)"

Batman turned towards his computer and pulled Selina with him. He sat in his chair and started typing in to the console, while never letting go of the lasso. "From what city were you trying to steal this statue, Selina?" Batman asked flatly.

"A museum in New York, American Museum of Natural History." Selina stated much to her irritation.

Batman continued to type and search before turning to Selina "Looks like we are going to need that statue and Diana to switch the both of you back to normal." Batman rubbed his the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Then he realized something. "Did you commit all those robberies tonight?"

Selina swallowed hard to force the words back down but they came out anyway, "Yes, this body make it easy."

"Selina!" he growled. "When this is all over you are going to return everything and you are going to prison."

Selina just looked at him a shocked expression on her Wonder Woman face.

"Sorry to interrupt what appears to be an interesting conversation but Master Bruce you another guest upstairs." Alfred spoke out from the stairway.

Bruce turned and asked "Is it Selina Kyle, by chance?"

"Yes, but how..." Alfred perfectly smooth English butler facade failed for a moment but he quickly recovered, " Never mind sir. She is waiting for you in the front sitting room."

Bruce stood up and pulled Selina with him, "Be a good girl, do what I say and follow me. And please don't start annoying me." Bruce commanded as he pulled Selina up to the Manor.

Diana was sitting on the sofa with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She ran her hands through Selina's short dark hair as she heard someone approaching the sitting room. Bruce stopped beside the closed doors. He turned to Selina and spoke, "Stand here and don't interrupt me." Selina nodded her head in agreement but hated that she felt compelled to do everything he said.

Bruce opened the sliding doors and stood at the entrance. Diana turned Selina's head toward him and looked at Bruce with an uneasy expression on her borrowed face. "Bruce I need your help." Diana spoke out. "I'm not who I appear to be."

"I already know Princess," Bruce said dryly his expression softening as he looked at her.

Diana was surprised. She had expected to have to work hard to convince him that she was Diana and not Selina, but he already seemed to know. "How did you know?" Diana asked in amazement.

"Selina can't impersonate you very well." Bruce stated as he pulled Selina into view. Diana's eyes narrowed in slits and she hopped up from the sofa charging at Selina, "You little piece of Cerberus dung." Diana growled out as she started to approach the two.

Bruce stepped in front of Diana blocking her while Selina took a few steps back hiding behind Bruce.

"Hold on a second Diana." Bruce said forcing Diana to stop by gripping her shoulders. "We have to figure out how to reverse this process and your attacking Selina will not help. Also as it stands now you would only be harming yourself."

Diana stared angrily into his eyes, miffed at how he was trying to protect his precious Selina. But something in Bruce's tender expression diffused her anger made Diana rethink that thought. She knew he was right it just galled her not to be able to wring her neck. Besides Selina had her powers as well as her body and there was no way she would be able to win a fight with her at the moment.

Diana dropped her head in defeat. Then she looked at the Bruce her mouth twisting into a smirk,"Why are you only wearing just your batsuit pants?" Diana asked.

Bruce's face turned a mild shade of pink "We need to figure..."

Selina spoke up feeling forced by the lasso to tell the truth,"I was having my way with him until he figured out I wasn't YOU!" Selina spit out the last word. She wished that she could keep her mouth shut.

Diana made a sour face which quickly melted into a small mischievous smile and she cocked an eye brow, "I didn't interrupt something did I Bruce?"

Bruce's face turned very serious for a second "NO!" he said a little to quickly.

Diana smiled with a knowing glint in her eyes. "I have to make a few phone calls can you two manage not to tear my house down?" Bruce spoke as he looked at both women.

"I can Brucie," Selina was forced to say and she was still wrapped in the lasso.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Give me the lasso Bruce I will watch over her."

Bruce could see the tension in her stance. "Diana promise me you will only keep an eye on her nothing else," he asked.

Diana blew out a loud breath and replied, "I promise!"

Bruce handed the other end of the lasso to Diana and walked out of the room. Alfred was standing just outside the door and he handed Bruce the cordless phone.

Alfred walked over to the door way and watched as a woman who appeared to be Selina lead a bound Wonder Woman to the sofa, though he had listened to their conversation and knew about the switcheroo. Bruce in the mean time dialed the phone and walked into the room across the hall.

"Hello." a tired voice groaned.

"Zatanna I need your help ASAP." Batman said in his usual monotone.

"Bruce is that you?" Zatanna asked suddenly fully awake and annoyed.

"Yes." Bruce replied.

"Damn it Bruce its three o'clock in the morning! Why is it every time you call me its because you need my help and it is the middle of the frigging night!" a tired but infuriated Zatanna asked.

"I know I'm sorry but you're the only one I know that can help out in this situation. It involves Diana." Bruce pleaded.

Zatanna laid into him "Of course it does. You never call me for something like a party or even for dinner, only when you girlfriend is in trouble." Zatanna liked Diana and knew she would help her no matter what but she wanted Bruce to suffer a little for neglecting their friendship. "If I do help you what do I get out of this?"

"First Diana is not my girlfriend. Second what do you want, Zatanna?" he knew that asking her would be trouble.

He could almost see the smile on Zatanna's face as she said. "First stop calling me in the middle of the night, second I want my father's pick set back and third I want you to call just to chat like friends do every once and awhile!"

Bruce closed his eyes "Agreed!"

"Good now where are you?" Zatanna demanded.

"At home." Bruce spoke as if he was a broken man. That headache he thought he was getting had exploded full blown in his head.

"Good I will be over as soon as I can," Zatanna didn't even wait for Bruce to reply as she hung up the phone on him.

"I hate magic." Bruce groaned quietly. He placed the receiver back on the phone base and left the room. As he entered the sitting room he saw that Diana and Selina were sitting on the sofa giving each other the evil eye.

"Help is on the way." Bruce said to no one in particular. He went to the bar and made himself a drink, breaking his no alcohol rule. Sipping the drink Bruce rubbed his eyes as his head pounded. He had the worst feeling that even with Zatanna's help this problem would not be easily solved.

(1) Bastet is an ancient Egyptian solar and war goddess who is similar to a lioness in appearance.


	2. The first Night

Chapter 2: The first Night.

All three occupants of the sitting room waited in silence. Bruce swirled his glass of brandy lost in thought knowing that life was about to get very complicated. Diana and Selina were looking at everything in the room except each other. For several minutes the only sound in the room was the occasional person shifting their position or sighing.

There was a popping sound and some air movement before Zatanna appeared in a puff of smoke. Zatanna was dressed in flannel white and black pajama's and her eyes widened as she scanned the room. All three occupants stared at Zatanna as she said, "Jeez Bruce, looks like your trying to live up to your playboy reputation." Bruce narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your not inviting me to a four way?" she smirked, "I never would have guessed Diana was into Bondage and Discipline and with a cat burglar no less." Zatanna continued in an amused voice as she eyed Diana sitting there with wrapped in her own lasso. Selina who was in Diana's body laughed while Diana in Selina's body gave Zatanna a confused look.

Bruce just glared at Zatanna and said in a harsh tone, "Zatanna this isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah sure Bruce," Zatanna continued to smirk enjoying Bruce's discomfort, "Is that why your half naked?"

All eyes turned to Bruce as his face reddened, in all the excitement of the past hour he had forgotten that he was only wearing the bottom half of his uniform. Bruce, tired of Zatanna's mockery, walked up to her and growled, "I need to talk to you in private!" He grabbed her arm and escorted her out of the room. Zatanna turned and looked back at the other two trying to figure out what was really going on.

Bruce turned and closed the door. "Diana and Selina's minds have switched bodies. Diana was trying to stop Selina from stealing a statue in a museum in New York. While they were struggling over the statue, the magic within it somehow switched their minds so that they are in the other person's body. Can you fix this?"

Zatanna nodded her head, "Eventually, but I need more information. What is the name of the statue?"

"I'm not sure. It was a golden Bastet statue on display at the American Museum of Natural History in New York." he replied.

Zatanna thought for a moment then said "Hmm...I think I remember hearing something about a magical Bastet statue on the mystic Ethernet. Very old magic. It may take me awhile to switch them back." Zatanna made a move to return to the sitting room when Bruce stopped her.

"What if you can't switch their minds back? We can't keep Selina tied up forever." Bruce stated.

"Why not?" Zatanna gave Bruce an sarcastic smile. "There is always a way to break a magic spell, it may take some time but I will find a solution to this. Your right that Selina; she can't be free to roam around in Diana's body. She could create total havoc." Zatanna said to him as she tapped her chin in thought. "Diana's mystical nature may make it hard for me to put a binding spell on her, it might hold her here for a while but if Selina gets too angry or too excited the spell might break. So you will have to keep her happy." Zatanna said smirking at him again as she heard him groan. She couldn't help that she was a little amused by the situation in which Bruce found himself.

Bruce glared down at Zatanna. "I'm glad you find this situation so amusing,"he said sarcastically. Zatanna chucked lightly. "Fine laugh it up, when you want to help we'll waiting in the sitting room. I refuse to put up with more of your mockery." Zatanna chuckled some more as Bruce stalked back into the sitting room.

Zatanna calmed herself and followed Bruce back into the room,"I'm going to do a mystic scan on both of you to see if I can reverse the spell." Zatanna walked up to Selina's body, which housed Diana's mind. Zatanna raised her hands up and started to chant quietly. Her hands started to glow as she slowly moved them down Selina's body.

Zatanna did the same to Diana's body which housed Selina's mind. Once she was finished she turned to Bruce and stated, "This is ancient and powerful magic with which we are dealing I'm afraid." Zatanna said with a bit of worry in her voice. "esruc odnU," Zatanna spoke a loud, nothing. "kcab sdnim hctiwS," Zatanna nose crinkled in thought trying to come up with the right words to switch them back. Zatanna tried a few more spells. Nothing she tried would return the minds back to their original bodies. Zatanna looked at Bruce and shook her head "I can't switch them back. I will have to consult with a colleague of mine who is an expert on magic from Ancient Egypt. "

"Then do what we talked about." Bruce said as he looked at Selina and Diana.

Zatanna nodded her head and looked at Diana's body and spoke, "esruc siht morf uoy esaeler I litnu esuoh siht ot dnob eb lliw uoY."

Bruce looked at Selina and spoke, "Diana you can release Selina from your lasso, Zatanna cast a spell to force Selina to stay here until we figure out how to switch you both back."

Diana pulled the lasso off of Selina. "I may be forced to stay here, but I will destroy everything in the house unless.." Selina looked at Bruce with a flirtatious smile.

"What do you want Selina?" Bruce asked as he rolled his eyes. This night was just getting better and better he thought sarcastically.

"I want my cat here with me and some designer clothes! Call Bergdorf Goodman and have them send over a large selection. I am not going to wear this glorified swimsuit for days and if what she is wearing is an example of her wardrobe then no thank you." Selina demanded and Diana shot her a lethal glare.

Bruce took a deep breath and acknowledgment the request,"I will go and get your cat Selina and we can talk about the clothes later!"

Selina smiled at the knowledge that she was going to get what she wanted. She reached towards Diana but Diana jerked away from her. "Relax princess I'm just retrieving my house key," Selina smirked.

Diana eyed Selina dubiously, "Tell me where the key is and I will retrieve it!" Diana said with a bit of caution in her voice.

Selina smiled "It's in a hidden compartment in my left boot." Diana felt around but couldn't find the compartment. Selina stood up and cautiously raised a hand towards Diana, who gave up the search for the hidden compartment, and she allowed Selina to get the key.

Selina handed the key to Bruce,"Isis has her own carrying case, and you will need all her food and her toys. She is liable to scratch up your furniture without her toys to occupy her." Selina said and she winked at Bruce.

Bruce rolled his eyes again, "You still live in the penthouse near the east end." At Selina's nod he turned to Zatanna, "Could you stay here for a little while to keep an eye on the both of them?" Bruce asked knowing that he would most likely owe her something more in return.

"No problem Bruce, and its on the house." Zatanna laughed at Bruce's exacerbated expression.

Bruce left the room and headed up to his bedroom. A few minutes later he was dressed in black slacks and a black sweater and he headed towards the garage. Zatanna made herself at home by plopping down on the large leather chair facing the sofa. Diana and Selina were still eying each other suspiciously.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Alfred popped his head into the room. "Would any of you ladies like refreshments?"

"I'm hungry as hell, do you have any of that salmon you use to cook for Bruce and me? You remember the way he used to hand feed it to me, don't you Alfred?" Selina asked with a satisfied smile.

"Indeed," he replied in a terse voice.

Zatanna rolled her eyes at Selina's antics and Diana's stiffened at Selina's insinuation. "Oh stop trying to act like you and Bruce had such a lovely relationship Selina. You basically drove the man crazy with your selfish acts. Thank goodness he gave you the boot when he did," Zatanna said tired of Selina's games.

"I would just like some tea, Alfred if it's not any trouble." Diana asked politely tired of Selina games as well.

"No trouble at all, Miss Diana. And for you Miss Zatara?"

"I would love some of your chocolate chip cookies and milk if you have them," she said smiling at Alfred.

"Yes we do, I will get you some right away." Alfred turned and left the room.

Selina looked at Diana and said, "You really should try the salmon, it's divine the way Alfred makes it."

"I'm a vegetarian so I think I'll pass on that thank you." Diana replied.

"You're a vegetarian, why?" Selina asked in a shocked voice.

"I don't like the inhumane way animals are treated in slaughterhouses. I have seen it up close and I can't condone it," she looked at Zatanna and they shared a knowing look as both remembered Diana's time as a pig.

Selina was irritated by the apparent friendship between the two women, she felt left out and she actually liked that Diana seemed to care about animals. But she still resented that Bruce was interested in the princess and Zatanna's smug attitude got on her nerves.

"Doesn't it bother you that Bruce never got hot and heavy for you, Zatanna. I remember hearing you had quite the crush on him in you younger days." Selina whipped back at Zatanna.

"Well at least we're still good friends; he still knows my phone number!" Zatanna shot back with a smile.

Selina's eyes turned to slits and she crossed her arms around her chest. Selina eyed Diana and turned her venom on her, "Don't know why Bruce would be attracted to her though, she comes from a race of man haters. She probably knows nothing about attracting a man. Bet she hasn't even kissed Bruce." Selina cocked an arrogant eyebrow at Diana. Diana smiled to herself at the thought that Bruce was attracted to her.

Diana turned and had a pleasant smile on her face, "Bruce and I have kissed once." Diana confessed softly, blushing at the memory of them in the Indian restaurant during the Thangarian Invasion.

Selina's resented the dreamy look in Diana's eyes. She smiled coldly at her, "But I doubt you have ever had him groan your name over and over all night long like I have and could still."

Diana's temper snapped at that comment. She stood up and pointed a finger at Selina,"You will not use my body like that! No trying to seduce Bruce or anyone while you are in my body or so help me I will find a way to make you pay." she demanded.

Zatanna stood up and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder, "Bruce will not take advantage of this situation Diana. Selina is just trying to goad you into a battle of the wits. And you wouldn't want to fight against an unarmed opponent." Zatanna said with a smirk on her face.

Selina was looking at her finger nails and smiled because she had so easily to rattled Diana, but gave Zatanna an evil look for interfering in her fun. Alfred stepped into the sitting room pushing a cart. The women seated themselves.

"I have brought your requests?" Alfred stated as he pushed the cart closer to them.

They each helped themselves to the food and drink. "Miss," Alfred said with a little ire in his voice to Selina and turned to both Zatanna and Diana, "Ladies, if you need anything else I will be in the kitchen." With a slight smile on his face, he turned and left the three women alone.

"Damn butler," Selina hissed before taking a mouth full of food. She noticed the slight and she was a little hurt by it, not that she would let anyone know.

"Alfred is a dear Selina, but he knows trash when he sees it," Zatanna replied with a glass of milk in one hand and a chocolate chip cookie in the other. Diana nearly choked on her tea, she was grateful Zatanna was here so she didn't have to get into with Selina.

The room was quiet for the next little while while the ladies had an after midnight snack. Thirty minutes after Bruce had left the manor he was back with Selina's cat, Isis. Bruce carried the cat into the room and released it from its carrier. Selina smiled at seeing her cat, but the smile disappeared very quickly as Isis ran to Diana.

Isis started to rub herself against Diana's leg and purred then stopped in bewilderment. The cat sensed that something was off but still liked the energy coming from the person she perceived to be her mistress so she continued her purring.

"Isis over here!" Selina demanded. The cat looked at Selina and recognized something familiar about her energy. She meowed at her but didn't budge from its spot at Diana's feet. Selina looked heart broken and compassionately Diana lifted the cat and placed her next to Selina. Isis sniffed Selina who petted her in the special spot between her ears. That was enough for Isis and she crawled into Selina's lap and went to sleep. Selina felt a surge of happiness at Isis's acceptance of the change. Bruce turned to Zatanna and motioned with his head for her to follow him out of the room.

Bruce and Zatanna exited the room and he spoke quietly to her, "How did everything go while I was away?"

Zatanna gave Bruce an irritated look, "Selina was being herself, trying to get Diana to fight with her. I tried to run interference but I won't be long before she pushes Diana over the edge."

Bruce closed his eyes for a few moments as the headache that had dulled now sprang back to life causing his head to throb and then he opened them to look at Zatanna, "Can you place a spell on her removing Diana's powers, I can't have her hurting Diana in a fit of anger. Or destroying my house because she is upset about something?" Bruce asked his tone slightly desperate.

Zatanna smiled and would have teased him some more but she was worried about Diana's safety as well. "I will try. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Diana. Boy Bruce, when you get yourself mixed up in things it's never an easy fix is it?" Zatanna stated as she turned and reentered the sitting room. Bruce rubbed his temples and knew this headache would turn into a migraine soon.

Zatanna walked up to Selina and spoke quickly, "ydob reh slortnoc anileS elihw enog era srewop s'anaiD." Selina looked at Zatanna and complained, "Another spell are you kidding me?"

Zatanna smiled down at Selina, "I wouldn't want you to use Diana's powers against her. I know how you can be when you get miffed." Selina stuck her tongue out at her. "Well Bruce.. Diana its been fun but I have to get back home for some sleep. I have two shows to perform to..later today." she corrected as in was four o'clock in the morning.

Bruce nodded his head and Diana smiled at Zatanna. "Zatanna, I have what you asked for." Bruce was holding a small black box in his hand. Zatanna looked at it and said, "No you can keep it, I think your the one that will be needing it now." Zatanna said with a laugh. Bruce didn't find the joke funny at all.

With a quick spell and a puff of smoke, Zatanna was gone.

Bruce stood and called out for Alfred. A few moments later Alfred appeared at the door. "Alfred would you show Selina to her room. Both ladies will be staying here until we can switch them back. I need a moment alone to speak with Diana."

Alfred nodded his head and said, "My dear if you would be so kind as to follow me I'll show you to your room."

Selina stood, picked up Isis and walked towards Alfred, "See you in later, Bruce" Selina said in a sultry voice and winked at him as she left the room.

Diana's jaw clenched as Selina left the room. "Diana, I'm putting the both of you in the same room so you can keep an eye on her. Zatanna's magic spell might not be strong enough to hold her here and I need you to stop her if you can." Bruce told Diana.

"You're probably correct Bruce but I really hate this situation. That woman infuriates me to no end, and I fear sinking to her level." Diana replied.

He chuckled,"Yes she can rub people the wrong way, but she is a good person at heart... just sometimes she gets mixed up in her values. She had a hard life growing up." This statement invoked Diana's compassion and when she looked at Bruce he could see Diana clearly in Selina's green eyes. He had seen that compassionate look in Diana's eyes many times. He had always found it very attractive. He quickly broke eye contact before he did something stupid like kissing her. She is a colleague and a friend nothing more he said to himself.

"Hera, give me strength." Diana prayed as Bruce showed her to the room Selina and Diana would be sharing.

"If you need anything just ask Alfred, Princess. We all are hoping for a quick resolution to this problem." Bruce said to Diana as they walked down a long hallway.

Bruce stopped at a door and knocked on it. "Who is it?"Selina hoarsely called out.

"It's Bruce, are you descent?"

"Depends on who you ask Brucie." Selina called out and Diana rolled her eyes at Bruce.

"I'm opening the door Selina and I'm not alone," Bruce yelled out as he opened the door.

Selina was laying in a bed with Isis next to her. Bruce and Diana walked into the room together. "Selina, Diana is staying in this room with you for the time being."

Selina eyed the both of them and replied, "I was wondering why there were two beds in here. Thought maybe you wanted to test them both out tonight." Selina smiled seductively at Bruce while Diana clenched her jaw.

"Selina would you please cut it out, we both know you're just trying to annoy Diana. She is going to stay here to keep you company. Isn't that nice of her." Bruce stated giving her a stern look.

Diana had a big smile on her face but Selina didn't look to happy. "Whatever Bruce," she sighed as she rolled over as if she was ready to go to sleep.

"Night Selina. Night Princess." Bruce said but then glared at Selina who was mocking him for calling Diana princess. Bruce walked out of the room. Diana looked at the bed and yawned, taking off her clothes she quickly got into bed. Diana's day had been way to long. Maybe tomorrow Bruce would figure out how to change her back to herself.

Bruce was in the hall as Alfred stood behind him,"Tomorrow get lots and I mean lots of aspirin, extra strength if you can find it... Also I hope there is a lot of water at Gotham's aqueduct."

Alfred looked at him strangely and asked "Why is that sir?"

Bruce opened the door to his bedroom which was next to the room that contained Diana and Selina. "Because I know I will need to have a lot of very cold showers with those two in the house." Bruce stated as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Alfred smiled, "Very true Master Bruce, very true." Alfred left the hallway to return to his room.

Bruce looked at his closed door and thought about locking it deciding it was not worth it. If Selina wanted into his bedroom there wasn't much he could do to stop her. Removing his clothes he got into a pair of pajamas and laid on the bed. Pulling the sheets over himself he hoped in the morning that he could figure out how to fix all of this mess.


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3: The Next Day.

Four hours after going to bed, Bruce was up and looking up information on the Bastet statue that had caused this huge problem. The only information he could find was that the statue was found in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt but nothing was really known about the rituals for which the statue was used.

Bruce contacted J'onn on the Watchtower to tell him what was happening and to remove Diana from the active roster until this situation was cleared up. He was hoping that Zatanna would have contacted her colleague and would have more information about this statue. Exasperated by his fruitless search, Bruce exited the Batcave and made his way to the kitchen for some more coffee. Walking down the hallway that would bring him to the kitchen Bruce could hear voices.

"Miss Diana let me do that." Alfred asked in panic.

"I may be a guest Alfred but I'm more then capable making my own breakfast."

Bruce noticed Alfred's mustache twitch as he entered the kitchen. "Diana let Alfred make you breakfast as I need you to call your sister and tell her about this situation." Bruce commanded. Diana rolled her eyes and put out her hand while Bruce gave her the cordless phone.

Diana dialed the number to her sisters extension at the embassy and tapped her finger on the counter. "Hi Donna, listen this is Diana.... Yes I know it doesn't sound like me... I had an accident and it's a long story...prove I'm me...TROIA!...Okay, how about the time you greased the palace floor and called the guards and they slipped all over the place...it was not that funny," Diana let out a little snicker, "So now that you're convinced I'm me, I need for you to contract my secretary and tell her I had to fly to Themyscira last night... Don't know how long I will be.... I'm staying at Bruce's house.... NO! I'm not shacking up with him whatever that means... nothing like that.. come here and see for yourself... okay.. thank you Donna.. love you too.. bye."

Bruce had a smile on his face watching Diana's different expressions appear and disappear on her face during the conversation with her sister. She really was amazing; he thought about how well she was handling this untenable situation. Diana glared at Bruce noticing his bemused expression. "This is not funny Bruce!"she said irritably. Bruce smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Diana, I contacted J'onn and informed him to take you off the active league roster for the time being." Bruce said.

"Thats understandable, I can't be fighting super villains with Selina's weak little body," Diana said.

A cough from behind her made Selina's presence felt, "I my have a weak little body but damn is it a hot one." Selina crowed.

Diana ignored her but Selina continued to press on, "Damn princess how can you fight with these HUGE saggy boobs? And your ass.."

Diana whipped around and yelled out, " I DO NOT HAVE SAGGY BREASTS.. and as for my bottom... well there is nothing wrong with it!"

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe people will believe you."Selina said in a condescending tone. She smiled seductively at Bruce and asked him, "Bruce who's body is better looking? Mine,"she winked at him "or hers."she added with a finger pointing to her mouth like she was gagging. Both Diana and Selina looked at him and waited for his answer.

Bruce cleared his throat, then did it again, then he started to choke. Both Diana and Selina spoke at the same time, "Stop acting like your choking!" Bruce stopped coughing, he realized that he was stuck in a no win situation. "You both have very nice bodies, but I am only one man you can't expect me to give a reasonable answer you would need to survey more people to plot out which one of you males find more attractive." Bruce stated trying to use logic to get himself out of an impossible answer.

Selina looked at Alfred, "Well Alfred who has the better body?"

Bruce sighed mentally in relief at deflecting the question away from himself. Alfred who was bending over to pick up a pot immediately shot up straight as an arrow after being asked the question. "Well Miss Kyle, People magazine chose Diana as the most beautiful woman alive last year. I would say that counts for something." Diana smiled at Alfred while Selina glared at him. She had not chosen the battle wisely.

"Its settled then," Bruce spoke as he grabbed the Gotham Times and opened the paper up to avoid any more questions.

Everyone was eating their breakfast when Diana asked, "Where's Tim, Bruce?"

Bruce looked across the table and replied, "Tim is on a class trip, they are spending the week in Metropolis."

Alfred entered the kitchen, "Master Bruce. Master K... Superman is here." Bruce looked up from his eggs and nodded his head. Alfred left the kitchen and returned with Superman.

Diana jumped up from her seat and ran up to Superman. "Kal-El!" Diana exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

Selina watched Bruce with a bit of amusement and moved closer to Bruce and whispered, "Oh such a cute couple aren't they?" Bruce was watching the interaction between his two colleagues trying his best to ignore Selina and the tightening in his stomach. Superman and Diana left the room talking while Diana's head rested on his arm.

"She even has a pet name for him, Oh Kal." Selina moaned in Diana's voice.

The glass in Bruce's hand shattered with the remaining contents spilling over the table. Bruce stood up and left the kitchen. Selina continued to eat and smiled at herself for being so clever, then frowned at the implications of Bruce's actions.

As Bruce left the kitchen he could see Diana and Superman talking quietly in the sitting room. They were sitting very close to each other. He increased his pace towards the library and turned the clock to allow him access to the Batcave.

Diana and Superman soon returned to the kitchen to see Alfred dumping a broken glass in the trash while Selina was nibbling on a piece of bacon. Bruce wasn't in the room.

"Alfred where is Bruce," Diana inquired.

Alfred seemed a little afraid to answer but he did when he looked into Diana's pleading eyes. "I do believe Master Bruce is in the cave at the moment." Diana had seen the look in Alfred's eyes and knew something wasn't right.

"Kal I will be right back. Why don't you talk to Selina will I'm gone." Diana said as she quickly left the room and headed toward the entrance to the Cave.

Superman walked up to the table and looked down at his friend's body that now housed the mind of Selina Kyle. "Hello Selina." Superman said kindly. Selina immediately responded to Superman's warm expression and motioned for him to have a seat.

"So how are you holding up Selina." Superman asked politely.

Selina cocked a brow and said "I'm doing fine."

Superman smiled, "Having super powers must be a little strange at first?"

Selina looked at him and seeing the kindness and understanding in his face said,"It was fun but Zatanna bound Diana's powers so that I can't use them...everyone seems to think it's my fault we switched bodies like I planned it or something.. but it was just an accident.. now I'm forced to stay here like some pet." Selina almost started to cry after the outburst.

Superman reached out and held her hand,"No one is blaming you for this.. we will figure it out." Selina looked into Superman eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. He is so sweet she thought a little dreamily as she looked into his handsome face and nodded her head.

Bruce was downstairs in the Batcave, pounding the hell out of a punching bag. Once he had reached the workout area he had started to hit it. He didn't bother with tape or gloves to protect his hands. His mind was replaying how Diana reacted to seeing Clark in the kitchen and in its jealousy it was adding details that were not there. Instead of just the hug between friends that actually occurred, Bruce was picturing Diana jumping up and wrapping her legs around the Man of Steel. He was seeing them in his mind's eye kissing and holding each other in the sitting room after he went past and not the friend reassuring a friend talk that occurred.

Then he heard her yell Bruce, but his mind added Superman whispering,"Forget about him, I am better for you." The rage increased as Bruce pictured Clark's face as the punching bag. Then he heard her in the distance again like before yelling, "Bruce?!" Again his mind made up another romantic scenario between Superman and Diana. "Son of a bi.." Bruce yelled as he hit the bag so hard that it came off its housing. Bruce looked down at the bag lying on the floor, his body shaking with rage and adrenaline.

Diana had watched him brutally punch the bag over and over again, then he yelled something and the bag arched into the air and landed to the floor. Diana moved closer and called. "Bruce?"

Bruce turned around and saw Diana standing there. A sneer was on his face but it quickly disappeared. His breathing was rapid as he looked at her. Diana searched his eyes then looked at the rest of him. His body was a little sweaty and his muscles where taut. When her eyes got to Bruce's hands she could see the blood dripping from the knuckles. Diana's eyes got large and she moved towards him.

Bruce looked at what Diana had seen and pulled them away from her. "Bruce did Selina upset you?" Diana asked.

Bruce refused to say anything as his emotions were slightly out control. Diana waited for an answer, when none came she asked again, "Bruce, damn it, tell me what did Selina do to you to get you so upset."

He again looked into Selina's green eyes and saw Diana's compassionate soul. Bruce lowered his head and spoke quietly, "She didn't say anything."

Diana was puzzled by his response, "Then why are you so angry?"

Bruce continued to be quiet, Diana turned him around and looked into his eyes. She saw the hurt and hatred was that was still there and wondered at the cause. "Is it because Kal is here?"

Hearing her call him that made the Dark Knight tense up and Diana noticed and asked, "Was he to call before coming over? Are you unhappy he dropped by unannounced?" Diana watched another drop of blood fall from his clenched hands and she was worried about him.

"YES!.. no.. not really...I don't know.." Bruce ended on a whisper.

"Then what is wrong?" Diana pressed forward. She wanted to know what had upset Bruce so much.

Bruce finally looked Diana in the eyes and asked the question on his mind before he could stop himself, "Do you love HIM?" Bruce spit out the last of the sentence.

Diana looked at Bruce confused, "Love who?"

"CLARK!" Bruce growled out. Diana looked into his eyes to see why he would ask such a silly question. Bruce was mentally saying "please say no.. please say no.. please say no.."

With a bit of confusion in her eyes, she said "Of course I love Kal." He was one of her best friends.

Bruce's chest tightened, his stomach felt like it was in his throat and his vision blurred at hearing those words come from her lips. His legs felt like rubber and his heart actually stopped beating for a tenth of a second. Bruce looked at Diana as his world was slowly turning black and saw the kindness in her eyes, the same kindness that attracted him to her, and the stress of the past day overwhelmed him. Diana's eyes quickly changed from kindness to shock as Bruce slowly started to keel over and he fell to the ground unconscious.


	4. Confusion

Once again I don't own these Characters and I'm not profiting from this story in away.. so don't sue me :P

A SUPER BIG HUGE SHOUT OUT TO DaisyJane, without her input and help this story would be so messed up even I would not know what it was about. Now we find out why Bruce fainted ;) ENJOY ALL!

* * *

Chapter 4: Confusion

Bruce opened his eyes and saw Alfred tending to his injured hand, while Superman was standing on the other side of the table watching Alfred work. Bruce turned his head and saw a tube attached to his arm with an IV bag dripping fluids back into his system.

Alfred noticed the movement and said, "Master Bruce, you lost a lot of blood. I just finished sewing your palm up, seems you had a very large gash there that bled profusely if all the blood on the exercise mat is any indication." Bruce's heard the reprimand in his voice as his mind processed the information and he remembered crushing a glass in his hand. He looked up at Superman and saw the concern on his face.

"Bruce, please be more careful in the future, Diana was very upset when she ran back into the manor to tell us you were unconscious." Superman said as he shot Bruce an angry look. Bruce closed his eyes and remembered what Diana and he had been talking about. His stomach knotted remembering the last words that he'd heard from Diana's lips. "Of course I love Kal."

Alfred finished bandaging Bruce's hand and turned his attention to the IV drip. It was finished and he removed the needle from Bruce's arm and placed a small bandage on the punctured skin. Alfred exchanged a look with Superman before turning his attention back to Bruce, "Master Bruce, you should return to your bedroom and get some rest!"

Bruce looked at Alfred and nodded his head then slowly raised himself up and off the table. His head spun and Bruce moved ever so slowly until he got his bearings and balance before he started the trek up to the manor.

"Master Kent would you be so kind as to help Master Bruce upstairs? There is a lot of blood all over the cave floor that needs cleaning." Alfred asked Clark while giving Bruce a stern look. Clark looked at Alfred and nodded his head.

"I can get upstairs by myself." Bruce stated flatly and started his way up the stairs. He hated to show human weakness especially in front of Clark. Superman followed Bruce closely. Bruce lost his balance for a moment and Superman grabbed him by the shoulder to help steady him.

Bruce roughly brushed off Clark's aid and continued up the stairs a little faster. Clark rolled his eyes, chuckled and thought to himself, 'Same old Bruce.'

By the time Bruce made it to his room his breathing was rapid and sweat was dripping off his brow. He just had enough energy to walk to his bed, lay down and pass out from the journey.

Bruce awoke to someone sitting beside him. When his eyes opened he was looking into the concerned eyes of Wonder Woman who was tending to his bandaged hand. Bruce smiled at her until he remembered that it was Selina not Diana. The smile disappeared. "What are you doing here, Selina, and how long have I been a sleep?" Bruce asked.

Selina stopped changing the bandage for a moment and looked at him, "It's been six hours and I am here because believe it or not I care for you." She finished changing his bandage.

Bruce took a deep breath and sighed, "That long, well at least I will be rested for tonights patrol."

Selina glared at Bruce and stated, "You are going on patrol over my dead body. Alfred has already contacted Nightwing, he is taking over your patrol tonight!"

Bruce glared at her and tried to sit up in bed but Selina placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "You lost a lot of blood Bruce. You need at least twenty-four hours of rest, and you are going to have it even if I have to tie you to the bed," Selina demanded then smiled seductively. "It wouldn't be the first time I've done that."

Bruce rolled his eyes but smirked at Selina's innuendo. "I could think of worse fates." he flirted back. Flirting with Selina helped ease the pain of Diana's declaration. Bruce closed his eyes for a moment, his thoughts were of Diana and how she loved Superman. He opened his eyes and looked at Selina's mischievous eyes, just like with Diana he could completely see Selina when her looked into her eyes. "Selina, thank you for helping me."

Selina looked at Bruce and was surprised at his thank you. A large smile spread across her face,"You would do the same for me."

"True." Bruce said looking at this bandaged palm.

Selina laid her head down on Bruce's chest, "Sorry I have been such a pain, promise me you will not hurt yourself again over anything I say. I was just kidding around." Selina practically purred as she listened to Bruce's heart beat.

Bruce placed his uninjured arm around Selina in a comforting way. Selina sighed then her hand reached his side and she started to tickle him.

Bruce tried his best not to laugh but Selina knew his ticklish spots. Bruce started to laugh "Stop it Selina.." Selina was laughing also.

Bruce and Selina heard a knock coming from the door. Both looked at the open door way. Diana was standing there with a frown on her face, "Alfred asked me to tell you dinner is ready."

Bruce could see the hurt in Diana's eyes. He nudged Selina off him and sat up. "Thank you, Diana."

Diana turned and left the two of them. Selina had also seen the hurt in Diana's eyes and felt a twinge of guilt. 'Diana sat here and watched over Bruce all the time he was sleeping.. until I told her to take a five minute break.' Selina thought to herself but then she mentally shrugged. All's fair in love and war and this was both.

Bruce, with Selina's help, got out of the bed. The amusement in his eyes was gone; Selina knew she had pushed his boundaries as far as he was going to let her at the moment. Add the guilt she felt for deceiving him about Diana and she backed off.

Bruce and Selina walked to the kitchen where Diana was already seated at the table. The Princess sat there regally with her back straight and her head up high. Bruce could feel her tension the minute he walked into the kitchen. He knew that what Diana had seen would upset her. Someone was using her body in a way she felt wasn't right.

She was trying her best not to show Bruce or Selina how upset she really was. The scene she had witnessed a few minutes ago had upset her on many levels. First she didn't like Selina using her body to flirt with Bruce. Second it bothered her that Bruce was flirting with Selina. He never flirted with her, not really, even when she tried to flirt with him.

Bruce took his seat and looked at both companions, Selina had a half cocked smile on her face. Diana wouldn't even acknowledge him. Alfred brought three dishes of soup and placed them in front of each person.

Diana smiled and said politely,"Thank You Alfred."

"Your welcome Miss Diana." Alfred smiled back at her.

Everyone was lost in thought while eating their soup and the table was quiet. Once the soup was finished Alfred served the main course. It was a vegetarian grilled eggplant served with baked potatoes and a lovely mixed green salad. Alfred had prepared the meal with Diana in mind.

Bruce surreptitiously watched Diana without giving away to Selina what he was doing. As the three ate in silence Bruce's mind was scrambling to find a topic of conversation. Once the main course was finished Diana pushed her chair out and stood up.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner Alfred," Diana spoke from the heart to dear Alfred.

"It was a pleasure Your Highness but I have made dessert as well?" Alfred added.

Diana looked at both Bruce and Selina. She quickly replied, "No thank you Alfred." She then pushed her chair back into the table and left the room.

Bruce looked at Alfred and he could see the worry on Alfred's face. Diana had never declined dessert, especially when Alfred made it.

As soon as they finished dessert there was a knock at the front door; Alfred left the kitchen to answer it. Alfred returned a few moments later, "Master Bruce there are several packages here for which you need to sign." Bruce got up from the table and moved towards the front door. Bruce smiled; the clothes Alfred had ordered were here. He signed for them and left the boxes in the front entrance.

He walked back to the kitchen and found only Alfred,"Alfred where did Selina go and do you happen to know where Diana is as well?"

"Miss Kyle said she would be in the sitting room and I do believe Princess Diana went to her room." Bruce nodded his head and left the man in the kitchen.

Bruce walked to the sitting room and and asked, "Selina I will be right back, can you wait for me here?"

Selina who was looking at a magazine looked up from it and smiled and purred, "Sounds like a date, Brucie."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her but did not return to the flirting banter from before. He walked up to the second floor and made his way to the Diana and Selina's room. He stopped in front of the closed door and knocked. "Diana are you in there?"

It took a few moments before Diana replied, "Yes." In a quiet tone and not her normally cheerful voice.

Bruce opened the door and saw Diana laying on the bed with Isis. Diana was stroking the cat while her eyes looked distant.

Bruce walked into the room and put his hands behind his back, "Diana I have a surprise for you downstairs." Bruce tried to sound cheerful but instead he sounded only a little less grumpy.

Diana didn't even looked at him, "I'm not feeling up for a surprise Bruce."

Her attitude was starting to irritate him. He did like her being morose and brooding. He knew he was constantly that way but he really hated it in Diana.

The Batman came out then and commanded, "Diana come down stairs!" Bruce monotone voice spoke out and his face turned as stoic as ever.

Diana finally looked at Bruce and he could see her anger as she glared at him. "Why should I?!" Diana yelled and he could see the warrior coming out now. Better the warrior then what he had been seeing.

"You're acting like a spoiled little princess, Diana, and I need you to come downstairs." Bruce ordered.

Diana's eyes turned to little slits and her lazy posture went ridged."I'm not a spoiled princess." she hissed. Diana was staring daggers at Bruce now.

"Then stop acting like one and come downstairs. I have something to show you!" Bruce growled out.

Diana jumped off of the bed and was past him before he knew it. Bruce turned and followed her. Both entered the sitting room. Alfred had brought all the boxes in there. Selina was looking at both Diana and Bruce and could sense the friction between the two heroes.

"I had Alfred order some clothes for you both. Some are for Selina and some are for Diana." Bruce stated as he turned and left the room.

The two females watched him leave and then moved towards the boxes. Selina opened the big box and found several smaller boxes that said Bergdorf Goodman on them. She squealed in delight. These were her designer clothes. She was tired of wearing Diana's uniform though is was surprisingly comfortable. Diana also opened one of the boxes and saw similar smaller boxes. Both females opened box after box and found very nice clothing in them all from designers like Dolce & Gabbana, Armani, Dior, Yves Saint Laurent, Stella McCartney and Valentino.

Selina held up a black v-neck satin cocktail dress by Dolce & Gabbana. "Damn this is going to look so good on your body, Diana" she said with delight.

Diana looked at the dress and smiled at her, "Yes, Alfred does have good taste in clothes." Selina nodded in agreement.

Diana showed Selina an aubergine strapless silk shantung cocktail dress by Stella McCartney. She held it up to Selina's body. Selina exclaimed in surprise, "That really brings out my green eyes. I must get more of that color when I get my body back."

Diana agreed and added, "It's too bad we can't go out in these for they are so lovely."

Selina laughed, "So true.. but maybe sometime later we can?" she said while looking at Diana trying to extend an olive branch. Selina had never been good at making friends especially female friends.

Diana looked at Selina and saw that she was trying. Just because Bruce seem to prefer her as a romantic interest wasn't her fault. She had just as much right to want Bruce for herself as Diana did.

"Sure, you can be my date for the next lame charity function I have to go to." Diana smiled back.

"Great, it will give me the opportunity find new blood to steal from," Selina replied and started laughing at Diana's disapproving stare. "I'm just kidding, Di, lighten up."

Diana smiled with a chagrined look. "I usually have a better sense of humor."

"Well you have been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours." Selina said softly squeezing Diana's hand.

Diana opened another box and smiled, "Workout clothes. Now I can do something besides eat and read for the next month."

Selina added, "I have some too, I guess we can both stay in shape. I do appreciate you taking care of my body, I can't afford to get fat."

"Neither can I though I don't know if it is possible for me," Diana said.

"Don't give me another reason to hate you when I am starting to like you." Selina said and both women laughed.

Thirty minutes later all the clothes had been separated. Selina clothes were very much in the line of old Hollywood glamor with lovely blouses, fitted trousers and pencil skirts as well as dresses. Diana's closes were equally as nice but reflected her more causally elegant style with 7 jeans, fitted t-shirts and cute jackets. They carried the clothes up to their room and put them away. Then they changed outfits. During that time they didn't fight and actually talked about how great the clothes were.

They both came back down to the sitting room when they were finished. Bruce was talking to someone when they entered the room. It was Zatanna. Zatanna turned and smiled at Diana, "Di, I found out some information about the statue. There is good news and bad news. The good news it that I know how to reverse the spell."

Diana smiled but asked, "And the bad news?"

"The bad news is we have to wait until the next full moon, that is the only time the statue's magic can be activated." Zatanna replied.

"Only twenty-seven more days and you both will be back to normal. God save us all." Alfred stated pithily.

Diana closed her eyes and thought, 'Twenty-seven days of watching Bruce and Selina flirt and fall back in love, just what I need. Hera give me strength.' She let out a quiet sigh which drew Zatanna's attention.

"Tomorrow, I will call the museum to see if I can get the statue on loan for the day before and after the full moon." Bruce added.

Zatanna smiled and said, "Great I will be here to help out, maybe we should have a party since they are stuck her for a month with not much to do. What do you say Bruce?" she asked with a smirk.

"No parties," Bruce growled out and Zatanna stuck out her tongue at him causing Selina to laugh.

Alfred piped in again, "I'm sorry Master Bruce, but we are hosting a party in two weeks. It is a fund raiser for the cardiac wing of Gotham Memorial Hospital."

Bruce groaned and Zatanna, Diana and Selina all smiled.

"Zatanna, Bruce just bought me a dress that would look perfect on you. You and Selina are about the same size. Why don't you come upstairs with me and I will show it to you." Diana said giving Zatanna a look that said I need to talk with you in private.

"Great, a designer dress that I don't have to pay for. Let's go." Zatanna replied and Diana and she left the room.

Bruce sensed something was up but as long as in didn't become his problem he was happy to be left out.

Selina, who felt left out by the other two women, decided she may as well use the opportunity to flirt more with Bruce. "How about a game of strip poker, I am sure you are dying to see what is under this back silk sweater and leopard print skirt." She smiled mischievously at him.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Selina!"

Zatanna walked with Diana until they were in Diana's room. She closed the door "What is wrong Diana?" Zatanna asked quietly. Diana's happy face faded into a frown.

"I...I don't think I can stay here for a whole month. Earlier I witnessed Bruce and Selina flirting and fooling around.. SHE was lying on him and tickling him and he loved it. I can't watch them fall back in love, it hurts to much." Diana confessed.

Zatanna was a little shocked at this news, "They did what...why would he.. I thought he liked.. dislikes her?" Zatanna held her tongue on the you she was about to say.

"I guess there is still something between them. I can see it more now I guess, because I am starting to like Selina myself. She is fun and pretty good natured even if her values aren't always above board. It's like some great cosmic joke, I finally have an opportunity to get close to Bruce and he falls for his ex-girlfriend while she is in my body!" Diana hissed out.

"God I'm sorry Diana, it must be awful for you. Are you sure your right though. They have had many opportunities in the past five years to get back together and it never happened." Zatanna did not look to happy with what Diana was telling her. "I noticed that his hand was bandaged do you know why?"

Diana looked even more sad, "He cut his hand on some glass. I wasn't there to witness it but I guess Selina said something to him to upset him though he says she didn't. Bruce was so upset that he went down to the cave.. I found him there hitting his punching bag and when I tried to get his attention he ignored me and became more agitated."

Diana could see the concern on Zatanna face. "When I got closer to him he was very angry and managed to knock the punching bag off its housing...when he turned to me his EYES... I've seen Batman angry but this wasn't his normal angry Bat...this was something totally different...like the light in his soul had been switched off."

"Did he say anything to you?" Zatanna asked concerned about Bruce.

"He asked me if I loved Kal," Diana sighed out. "I told him that of course I loved Kal.. I mean he is one of my best friends. Then he just passed out in front of me.. That is when I noticed all the blood." Zatanna's eyes opened like saucers then became speculative. She had an inkling as to way Bruce was upset and it wasn't because of Selina. She almost smiled but stopped herself in time. Diana and Bruce were two of the smartest people she knew but sometimes they were utterly clueless.

"I ran upstairs and got Alfred, who said that Bruce cut himself on a broken glass.. and he just let himself bleed the stubborn idiot!" Diana exclaimed angrily.

Zatanna decided to point Diana in the right direction about why Bruce was upset. "Did you even wonder why he would ask if you loved Superman?"

Diana wrapped her new sweater tighter around her body. "I don't know.. it seems like a silly question to ask...I mean Kal is my friend, like you and Shayera and I love all of you."

Zatanna sighed to herself, Diana didn't understand that Bruce was jealous of Superman. In Diana's mind Kal-El was just her friend, there was nothing romantic between them so Bruce would have no reason to be jealous. "Have you asked Bruce why he wanted to know if you loved Superman?"

"No.. was going to.. but Selina was there when he woke up.. haven't had a second alone with him since." Diana growled out.

"I'll call Bruce in here, so you to can talk this out." Zatanna said as she stood up and left the study.

Diana looked at little panicked at the prospect of talking to Bruce about their relationship as he always found a way to shut her out. He would probably sidestep any questions she would ask him and she would just end up frustrated like always.

Zatanna returned with Bruce, once both of them were in the room Zatanna turned and started to walk away. "Where are you going? I thought you needed to talk to the both of us?" Bruce asked.

Zatanna pointed a finger at Bruce "You need to clear up your misunderstanding with Diana!"

Bruce glared, "What misunderstanding?"

"I'll let you two figure it out. See you later, Di." Zatanna said and left the room.

Zatanna closed the door. Bruce suddenly found the carpet in the bedroom very interesting. Diana started to play with a button on her sweater. Both were quiet, as neither wanted to talk first. Finally Diana could take the silence not longer.

Diana blurted out, "Bruce.. tell me why you asked me if I love Kal-El?"


	5. Impromptu Party

A/N My Beta DaisyJane has been super sick so that is why the story was on hold. (My writing is so bad that I wouldn't publish it without DJ's approval on it first) Check out DaisyJane's new story Second Chances! and her Sequel to Immortal Sisters, Troia.

Enjoy all :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Impromptu Party.

Bruce just stood there silently and ignored the question. 'Typical,' Diana thought. Whenever Diana asked him a personal question he didn't want to answer he would pretend she didn't ask it or fabricate an emergency to avoid answering. 'Damn him,' Diana thought. 'Well not this time.' She stood up and walked towards Bruce with determination in her eyes.

Finally stopping a foot away from him Diana looked up to his face. Once again Diana asked the question, "Why did you ask me if I loved Kal-El, Bruce? And stop acting like you can't hear me." Diana noticed Bruce's jaw tighten up at her angry tone. He was determined to be stubborn.

His stubborn silence pushed Diana over the edge. Tired of him not responding Diana took drastic measures to get his attention. Opening her hand she slapped him across the face. Bruce's head twisted from the blow, he whipped his head back and looked down at Diana with anger burning in his eyes as he roughly grabbed her arm. Diana stared back, the fierce warrior apparent in her eyes.

"I asked you a question Bruce, now answer me!" Diana growled at him. Bruce continued to look at Diana with ire, but he gently let do of her arm and brought his rage under control. Bruce closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "I asked because...because.." Diana could see him struggle to find a way to answer her question. Bruce opened his eyes and Diana was amazed at the intensity of his stare. "I have feelings.." Bruce choked out, _for you,_ Bruce thought. "But you love Clark so there is no need for this discussion."

Diana was so confused by his attempted answer she didn't know what to say so she settled on,"Why wouldn't I love Kal-El." Diana saw something burn in Bruce's eyes when she called Superman by his birth name. "Clark...he is one of my closest friends."

The tightness in Bruce's chest suddenly seemed to disappear as he looked into Diana's confused eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath tried to calm his suddenly racing heart.

Opening his eyes once again he saw the confusion in hers. "Closest friend... nothing more?" He almost bit his tongue off trying to stop himself from asking that question. He had already revealed to much of his feelings.

She ran her hands threw her short hair, "Of course nothing more Bruce, are you jealous of Ka... Clark and my friendship?"

It clicked in Bruce's mind she loves Clark because he is one of her best friends, nothing more. Relief shot through Bruce and he did something foolish, he kissed her lightly. It was a sweet kiss and nothing more, but he knew he was kissing Diana. Sweet kisses had never been part of Selina and his relationship. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and Bruce said, "No Princess, I'm not jealous of your friendship with Clark. Clark is a very good friend to the both of us. So are we good?" Bruce asked her.

Diana felt a little dazed by the kiss but then she realized that Bruce shouldn't be kissing her in Selina's body any more than he should be kissing Selina in her body. "No!" Diana said sharply.

Bruce tensed as Diana continued. "No more fooling around with Selina while she is in my body! And I don't think it is right for you to kiss me while I'm in hers not matter how nice it is." She blushed and Bruce had to repress the urge to kiss her again, she had a point. He cocked an eye brow and smiled down at Diana. "Agreed!"

"So how's the cheek?" Diana asked with a little amusement in her voice.

"For such a little thing.. you pack one hell of a wallop." he chuckled out.

"I am still an Amazon warrior no matter what body I am in." Diana said smiling up at him and he smirked at her.

With everything settled between them for the time being they left the bedroom and returned to the sitting room. Zatanna stood up from the chair she was in, "I didn't hear any yelling and furniture being thrown around....so everything settled?" she asked with smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Bruce and I have come to an understanding," Diana said to Zatanna giving her a meaningful look to which Zatanna responded by giving Diana a wink.

Zatanna laughed when Bruce got closer to her, "Why is your left cheek red, Bruce?"

He gave Zatanna his worst bat glare which caused her to laugh harder and she gave Diana a thumb's up.

"Anyhow, I'm off have to get my beauty rest, I have two shows tomorrow. " Zatanna said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Bruce knew instinctively that hanging out with Selina and Diana anymore this evening would be a bad idea. "Well I'm off to the cave," he growled out completely in Batman mode.

Both Diana and Selina jumped up."You promised no patrol tonight!" Selina exclaimed.

"Nightwing has already taken over for the night." Diana added.

Bruce sighed in exasperation, "You two have already made your point but I have some evidence from some cases I'm working on I can go through and I can assist Nightwing through the comlink. Is that acceptable."

Selina yawned, "That's fine with me, I'm tired and would like to go to bed, but if you leave the cave you're in big trouble mister." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him then smiled seductively and kissed him on the cheek, "We already discussed how I would make you pay." Bruce tensed and pulled away while Diana clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. Selina left the room with an amused look on her face.

Diana still a little upset at Selina's behavior said, "Bruce try to take it easy. It does Gotham no good when you act foolish. Dick can look after your city for once!"

Bruce looked her, "I promise I'll take tonight off but I plan to patrol tomorrow!" Diana was happy that Bruce was actually going to let others help him for once.

Diana smiled and straightened out her cardigan, "I not tired yet so I will be in the library reading a book if you need me." She walked up to Bruce looked deeply into his eyes letting him know much much she cared about his welfare. "I mean it Mr Wayne.. take it easy." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek but lingered there as she inhaled his scent. She loved how he smelled.

Bruce's body responded immediately to her nearness and he really wanted to kiss her again but he promised her no fooling around during the switch. How he was going to survive twenty-seven more days and not touch her was almost beyond him. Finally the Bat took over and Bruce hardened his gaze. Diana nodded and gave him a wan smile before she walked out of the room.

Bruce closed his eyes trying to calm his heart rate. 'I really hope there is enough water in the Gotham aqueduct,' he thought. He grimaced at his own bad joke and headed for the cave.

Bruce stayed in the cave until three o'clock in the morning when Richard 'Dick' Grayson AKA Nightwing returned the batmobile to the cave. Dick hopped out of the vehicle and walked up to his adopted father. He bleeds enough to pass out but he won't give an inch on his mission Dick thought to himself.

"Did you refill the gas?" Bruce asked without looking up from his work.

Dick had to laugh at that, "Sorry "Dad" all the gas stations on the way home were closed." Dick turned on his heels and returned to the Batmobile and started the refueling process. Bruce was even grumpier than usual he thought. You'd think having two hot women staying at the Manor would lighten him up. The pump shut off and Dick walked back to his mentor.

"How you holding up with those two sexy women staying in your house?" Dick figured he might as well get some enjoyment out of Bruce's cranky mood. Dick noticed the ever so slight stiffening of Bruce's body and mentally high fived himself.

"We went over everything on your way in so you can go home, Richard!" Bruce grumbled hoping that if he used his full name he would get the message and leave.

Dick smiled a huge smile and said, "I promised Alfred I would stay the night and you know I can't disappoint Alfred." Even Bruce knew better than to interfere with Alfred's wishes. "Plus I miss the special pancakes he always makes for me."

Bruce pressed a button on the console and the large screen turned off. He stood and looked at Dick, "This situation is already giving me a migraine and now with you here I might as well shoot myself in the head." Dick laughed and Bruce glared at him. "I'm going to bed." Bruce said and left the cave with Dick in tow.

Only a few hours later Bruce was awake, shaved and showered. He entered the kitchen and he could see his guests were sitting at the table laughing about something and he knew it was probably at his expense. He could feel the first twinge of a headache coming on. Ignoring them all, he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

"You should have seen the look on Bruce's face when Tim put that whoopie cushion on his chair in the cave." Dick said as the other two women imagined the look on Bruce's face and started laughing.

Bruce turned and gave Dick the batglare before his eyes lit up with revenge, "Dick remember when you were thirteen and you had that wee problem climbing the rope?" Dick's eyes got as large as the saucers that were under the coffee cups. Then he turned to Bruce with pleading eyes that said, _please don't tell_.

Bruce smirked, "Just remember Dick, I have a lot more stories then you do."

Dick cringed as Bruce verbally flexed. "Sorry Bruce your right no more stories. They really aren't that funny anyway."

Diana and Selina both knew that there was more going on than what Bruce and Dick were saying on the surface and both were disappointed that they were not going to be entertained with more embarrassing stories of the Batclan. Bruce took a seat beside Dick and opened the newspaper that was on the table. Alfred served them breakfast.

"God Alfred I'd forgotten how good these pancakes were," Dick moaned with his mouth full as he gorged himself them. Alfred smiled at the compliment.

"Yes Alfred these are the best pancakes I've ever eaten." Diana smiled up at him, "Would mind teaching me how to make them."

"Certainly Miss Diana, it's always a pleasure to teach you how to cook." Alfred beamed.

"Would you teach me as well?" Selina asked.

Four sets of shocked eyes looked at Selina. "What, I like to cook." she said defensively.

"The more the merrier. I would love to teach you as well Miss Kyle." Alfred said to stop any war of words. He lifted up Bruce's briefcase and said, "Master Bruce it's time to leave for work."

Bruce took one more sip of coffee and stood up. "Now you two," he looked at Diana and Selina, "Behave yourselves. I would like to come home and find my house in one piece." he looked at both of them very harshly.

Diana was about to state that it would be most likely be Selina to start anything, but decided to keep her mouth shut instead of causing a frivolous argument.

Selina opened her mouth but shut it when Bruce just glared at her. He then grabbed his brief case from Alfred and left for work.

"When would you ladies like to start learning?" Alfred asked.

Selina rolled her eyes and jumped up from her seat. "Not right now maybe sometime later, Alfred" she said ambiguously as she left the room.

Diana shrugged at Selina's behavior and turned to Alfred, "Right now would be great." Knowing that spending time with Alfred was preferable to spending time alone or with Selina.

Dick stood up from his seat,"Well I'm off, I have work in an hour, need to get back home and change. I'll come back tonight to see if Bruce needs any help with patrol." Dick smiled, hugged Diana and he said, "Don't let her get to you. Donna told me she would be stopping by later when I talked to her this morning."

"Now that is something to look forward too. It will be good to see her." Diana said smiling happily.

Dick gave Alfred a quick hug and left.

Most of the morning was a pleasant surprise for Diana, with Alfred's help she learned how to cook a few more things than just pancakes. Still by early afternoon Diana was bored, reading held very little interest to her at the moment and she wished Donna would come soon.

Alfred walked into the library, "Miss Diana there is a Mr. Flash and Miss Hol here to see you."

Diana looked up from the book she had been trying to read and smiled at Alfred happy to have the distraction, "Could you send them in here Alfred?"

"Of course," Alfred nodded as he left to retrieve Diana's friends.

A few minutes later, Wally poked his head into the large library, "I found somebody, is that you Di?" Wally asked as he looked at the strange female sitting there.

Diana looked up and smiled, "Yes it's me, Wally." Diana whispered and Flash realized it had to be Diana because she called him by his real name.

In a split second Wally was sitting next to Diana on the over-sized couch. Shayera soon came into the room, "Damn this room is almost as large as the Watchtower."

"Well when your a billionaire you have to live the lifestyle." Wally sat on the couch with his arms spread out behind him and leaned back in a completely relaxed manner as if he owned the place.

Diana laughed happy to see her friends but decided to have some fun with Wally. "Bruce you can stop hiding in the corner and say hello." Wally's smile disappeared and he immediately sat up straight as if he was waiting outside the principal's office. His eyes darted around the room with super speed before he realized that Diana and Shayera were laughing.

"Not funny Di.. you almost gave me a heart attack." Wally said crossly.

"How you holding up Di. This must really be an awkward situation for you, being trapped in a criminal's body?" Shayera asked as she took the open spot on the other side of Diana.

"Well being trapped in someone else's body isn't fun, and Selina isn't the easiest person to get along with but she isn't all that bad." Diana said as she blew a stray hair from her eye.

"If you want I could threaten her with my mace? I bet she would be easier to get along with then." Shayera said.

"No.. she might be a pain but Bruce would be very upset if we started a war in his house. Plus you would be injuring my body and I would like it back in good condition." Diana said to her two friends.

"So you have to stay here for twenty-six more days? Why not just stay up in the Watchtower with us!" Wally said to Diana.

"I wish I could, but I have to stay here and keep an eye on Selina, I don't want her taking off with my body." Diana said, and thought, _I don't want to give her the opportunity to seduce Bruce in my body._.

The three friends continued to chat and talk for the next few hours.

Alfred poked his head into the room. "I have made some snacks, they are in the kitchen if anyone would like them," he told the three friends. Wally was gone in the blink of an eye. Diana and Shayera both laughed as they shook there heads and followed their friend to the kitchen wondering if there would be anything left when they arrived there.

During the mid day snack Alfred reentered the kitchen escorting Superman, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter and her sister Donna Troy into the room. "Miss Diana you have more guests." Alfred announced.

Diana jumped from her seat at the kitchen table and ran to her sister Donna. She was happy to see her and tried to hug her but Donna pulled away. "Who are you and where is my sister?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"It's me Donna, didn't Dick explain to you about the switch. I had a magical accident and my mind was switched into this body." Diana said to her sister.

Donna looked at her as if she didn't believe a word she said. Diana rolled her eyes and whispered something into Donna's ear. Donna's eyes widened and she looked at the woman in front of her "Then where is your body Diana?" Donna asked.

"Right here Junior." Selina purred out as she walked into the full kitchen. She was wearing a red Dior dress with an asymmetric neckline and Diana's hair pinned into very becoming curly up do.

Donna saw her sister's body, the voice was the same but the way she walked, her mannerisms and attitude were completely different. Selina smiled at Superman as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "If I'd of known we'd had company I would of dressed up." Selina said as she winked at Wally who was starting at Diana's body as she stretched her legs seductively.

Donna almost laughed at the absurdity of the men's reaction to Selina vamping it up in Diana's body. She was using Diana's gods given beauty in a way that Diana never would and she was very sexy. You could almost swim in the puddle of drool by Wally and, though they tried to hide it, she could see that Superman and Green Lantern were having a hard time not staring at Selina as well.

Diana's jaw tightened at Selina antics. Why did she have to go out of her way to irritate people Diana wondered. They had almost been getting along yesterday. She noticed that Wally's right foot was doing a very good impression of Thumper. His face had turned a light shade of red.

"Selina," she said trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Please let me introduce my friends, the sweet guy in the red is Flash, the lady next to him is Shayera." Diana said. Shayera was even more irritated with Selina, as well as with John for staring at her, both of whom she was ready to hit with her mace.

"You have already meet Superman, the man standing to his right is Green Lantern and the gentleman next to him is J'onn." Diana continued. Selina looked at each and everyone and smiled.

"My name is Donna buy the way, not Junior." Donna giving her a cold stare. She didn't like the way Selina was behaving in Diana's body. It just seemed so wrong to her. Selina gave her a once over, dismissed her and turned her attention back to Wally. She gave him a seductive smile. Wally's face turned even redder.

"We just came to see how everything is was going with Diana. You both must be going a little stir-crazy." Superman spoke up trying to defuse the growing tension in the room as well as trying to make Selina feel welcome to their little party.

Selina stood up and walked seductively up to him while smiling. "It really has been terribly boring around here, Kal El." Superman's cheeks turned a little red as well.

Diana could hear a growl coming from the table, Shayera's face was tense and ready for a fight. "Relax Shayera, we don't want to cause any trouble for Diana." Green Lantern said doing his best to calm her down but all it got him was a death stare for his trouble. Though now Shayera looked ready to attack him and not Selina.

"Why don't we return to the sitting room," Diana suggested. "It is getting a little crowded it here and I'm sure Alfred needs his space."

"Indeed, Miss Diana, I need to begin to prepare dinner."

Everyone moved to the sitting room and sat down on the many large sofas. Dick arrived and soon made his presence known. "You decided to have a party and didn't invite me?" he smiled with a toothy grin.

Donna retorted, "Well, we wanted to have fun but since your here now...." to which he stuck his tongue out at her as she laughed at his silly face.

For the next twenty minutes everyone was enjoying themselves talking and joking around. Even Selina eased up and decided to be pleasant. Diana, for the first time since this whole mess started, felt happy and relaxed. That was until there was a large bang from the hallway entrance.

Bruce stood there looking at the party going on in his house, the briefcase he had dropped lying next to him. Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, J'onn and Shayera were all in costume and hanging out in the Manor. This disturbed Bruce to no end "WHAT the hell is going on here?!" he yelled out. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at him. The vein on his forehead was visibly throbbing.

"Why are you dressed in your costumes?!" Bruce bellowed out. He looked right at Superman.

Superman opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Diana. "They came here to visit me!" she spoke up loud and clear.

"I know that, but why would Bruce Wayne have the Justice League just show up on his door step unannounced to chat?" he asked, he might as well write I'm Batman across his front door.

"Bruce they used the teleporter in the batcave and nobody has been outside the house except Dick who wouldn't raise any suspicions coming here." Diana said as she walked over to Bruce and looked him in the eyes. She was letting him know that they were not so stupid that they would jeopardize his secret identity. Bruce's jaw relaxed a little but he continue to stare at her angrily.

As the tension started to rise in the room as Bruce and Diana continued to try to out glare the other, Superman decided to intervene and walked up to Bruce and told him quietly so that only Bruce could hear him why they'd arrived in their costumes. "Because Selina is here and we don't want to reveal our identities to her." Bruce let the matter drop for now but decided to give Diana one more good glare. She finally, with a shrug of her shoulders and amusement in her eyes, turned away and rejoined the party.

Bruce, with a growl turned and left the room.

Shayera said in an amused voice, "My he seemed grumpy, that is so unlike him, I wonder if he had a bad day at work." Everyone in the room laughed at the absurdity of her statement.

Bruce returned to the room, glared at Shayera would smiled back at him and grabbed Diana. He took her into the hallway and said in a low voice so that nobody but Clark could hear, "This is my house.. you are a guest in my house," he started saying and had to pause to keep his in anger in check. "NO more impromptu party's!"

Diana stood her ground, "I am not going to go twenty-six more days and not see my friends. Besides Alfred didn't seem to mind one bit." She raised her chin in defiance every inch the warrior princess.

Donna who was watching the exchange from the doorway with Dick whispered to him,"Ten bucks says Diana knocks him on his ass."

Dick replied, "Ten bucks says he kisses her."

Donna looked at Dick in shock. Dick had been keeping a close eye on Bruce. His dad never backed down from a verbal sparring match, but it looked to Dick that Bruce wasn't trying his best to win against Diana. He seemed to have a soft spot for her.

"Alfred has no say in this house," Bruce said angrily. Dick cringed and hoped that Alfred hadn't heard Bruce.

"Maybe I should return to the Watchtower if I can't have my friends visit me here." Diana said raising the bar.

Bruce was stunned and unhappy at the though of her leaving. The anger seemed to go right out of him as he panicked. "You can't leave, I need you here." Bruce said softly.

Diana's felt a little rush of happiness at his words. "You really need me here Bruce?" she asked as her blue eyes twinkled.

Bruce blushed for the barest of moments, "You know what I mean, you have to keep an eye on Selina." he said trying to hide his display of affection.

Diana wished that he had said that he wanted her here because he liked her here but she settled for here small victory in this battle. "Fine but I need to be allowed to see my friends and family. We will be careful so that nobody outside the house knows that they're here."

"Fine then.." Bruce sighed in defeat. Diana had a lovely smile on her face now as they returned to the sitting room.

Wally strolled up to Donna and Dick, "Man what do all the wonder chicks see in the bat clan?" Wally wined to Donna.

An arm wrapped around Wally's shoulder. "Simple Wally, were cleverly witty, devilishly good looking and we have very large.."

"Over-inflated egos. We wonder girls are suckers for guys with bad attitudes and egos the size of Texas." Donna said sarcastically. Wally started laughing a Dick's dumbfounded expression. Donna just smiled at him and walked away.

Bruce, now that he had calmed down, remembered why he'd come back into the room. "Diana I need you to look at some pictures that were sent to me of the Bastet Statue. I found something interesting that you should see."

Diana and Bruce walked out of the sitting room and entered his study. He pulled an envelope from his briefcase that had several photos of the statue. Diana looked at each and everyone of them, it definitely looked like the statue that transformed Selina and her. She handed them back to Bruce, "That looks like the statue."

Bruce's lips tightened as he pulled out a magnify glass. He placed one of the pictures down on his desk and pointed, "Look at these markings." He handed her the magnify glass.

Diana bent her head down and looked threw the glass. After a few moments her head shot back up. "This can't be!" she said in disbelief.


	6. Hidden Past

A/N Many Many Many.. *beep breath* Many Thanks to my beta DaisyJane, for turning my Childish words into poetic art!

If you enjoy this story take a look at Icha's wonderful story 'The Wildest Dream and the Worst Nightmare'. Found it and thought I stole Icha's idea, our stories have the same characters and similar plot but are totally different. Give it a read, very good story so far. :)

Don't own these Characters so don't sue, if had the cashola I would buy Time Warner and made BM/WW a couple. DJ would be my head editor and Lady Isis would be copy girl. :P hehehe jk Isis!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hidden Past.

1032 BC Egypt

The sun was high in the sky as sand blew across the desert, but the man seated on a plush pillow wasn't paying any attention to the sun or the sand. He was seated in his large canvas tent watching hundreds of people were move large stones. The man smiled as he knew that soon his monument would be completed.

High Priest Pinedjem the First (1) was dressed in his royal dress with his shoulders and chest bare and ornate jewelry that sparkled in the sun. He had a slight smile on his face, he turned and looked at the servant that was to his right and motioned with his hand for him to refill his glass.

The man standing to his left was his brother Herihor, his sixth brother and youngest in the family. At the age of fifteen he was not fully a man but he was no longer a child. His royal dress and jewelry weren't as extravagant as Pinedjem's. Herihor was watching the men move the large stones, lost in thought.

Herihor shook himself from his thoughts and said, "Your wasting your time building a monument to Ra when the other royal families are plotting against you...brother." He said the last word with a bit of anger in it.

Pinedjem sipping from his wine glass almost laughed, his brother was always questioning his motives. "Dear little brother you have much to learn, this monument will show them the progress I've made in my southern regime."

Herihor kicked the sand, "Yes brother, you are surely correct." Herihor bowed to his brother and turned left the tent. Pinedjem watched his younger brother walk away and thought, 'what a silly child.'

Herihor walked back to this lodging in the temple. After shutting the door he looked at his room, the stone walls had stood the test of time so far. The stone walls were still square and true. The room was simply decorated with a few hand crafted sculptures set here and there on shelves in the tan colored walls and his bed was simple and clean. The curtains that opened up to the balcony were pulled back to let in as much light as possible.

Herihor walked over the curtains to the balcony and stood in the shadows of the door way. He was angrily thinking, 'He is going to lose our position, the other ranking families will see this wasteful extravagance as their chance to take over his territories.'

Herihor walked outside onto the balcony to look at the expanse of the city. As he was inhaling the dry air he heard a voice behind him. Turning around to see who it could be, Herihor's mouth dropped open. Standing in his room was a goddess of beauty that he had never seen before. She was dressed in a simple but elegant white gown. The dark haired woman had piercing green eyes and she watched him with an amused smile on her face.

Herihor reminded himself to close his mouth, and as he did such he slowly he reentered his room and stood several feet away from this mysterious lady. When she spoke her voice was like nothing he had ever heard before.

"Herihor I come to you, with an offering that I know you will not refuse." The strange lady said as she looked at him.

Herihor continued to look in awe at her as he tried to think about what she'd just said.

"What is this offer?" Herihor finally croaked out.

The beautiful stranger moved her hand behind her back and returned with a golden statue of a cat. Herihor had seen many statues in his time at the temple, but this one was different. The statue seemed to glow when the sunlight hit it.

"This statue when in sight of a full moon, will grant you the power to become your brother Pinedjem," the glorious woman said.

Herihor continued to stare at the statue, its beauty was starting to consume him. Finally finding his voice again, "Why give it to me?"

The living goddess of beauty spoke as she slowly came forward with the statue,"Because I see in you the capability to do great things if granted the power to do them."

Herihor wasn't as stupid as his older brother thought he was. "What is it in for you?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Her green eyes sparkled and a smile spread across her face,"When you become Pharaoh.. I want you to help protect my sisters."

Herihor thought it a simple request and he liked what he'd heard so far from this beautiful stranger. "How does it work?" he smiled.

"When the full moon is at it's highest, two people can switch souls when they both touch it," she said to him almost in a whisper.

Herihor's smile widened into an evil one but it disappeared, "What more do you get out of this besides protection for your sisters? Magic always has a large price."

She rolled the statue around in her hand looking at it, then her eyes fell onto Herihor, "My sisters the Amazons will need a new home of their own and in one hundred seasons they will come here and you will give it to them. They will rule their land independent of you but you will provide them protection if they should need it."

Herihor rolled his eyes, "In one hundred seasons, I will not be alive."

The green eyed beauty looked sternly at him, "You can continue to use the statue on others.. you will be a living god.. immortal for all time."

Herihor's eyes opened as wide as they could, as he realized the full the power of this statue.

The beauty in front of him spoke again, "It is yours, but you will allow the Amazons to make a home here and NOT interfere with them at all."

Herihor reached to grab the statue but the green eyed beauty pulled the statue back, "I need a blood promise from you Herihor. Anything less you will have no qualms ignoring." Then a dagger appeared in his vision as she was holding it in her other hand.

Herihor held out his hand, the dagger sliced his skin. She then cut her own hand and mixed their blood together in a firm grip. She handed Herihor the statue.

"We have a blood deal.. you break it and your time on the mortal realm will end." She spoke coldly to him.

Herihor looked into the once loving eyes, and now saw scary red glowing ones. The thought of those eyes would be with him forever. He knew now that he had made a deal with the devil. And no one crosses a devil. Herihor tried to swallow because his throat was dry now.

He finally choked out, "I promise.. your Amazons will be welcomed with open arms and will have a place to call there own.. I will make sure no one will interfere with their lives."

The red eyes turned back to green, "Then enjoy your life in the mortal realm Herihor, for as long as it lasts." She then pulled away from him and started to spin, within two heart beats she had disappeared in front of his very eyes.

Herihor almost dropped the statue as he watched her disappear. His thoughts were chaotic over what he had just done. His mind churned suddenly with questions, the biggest one being who was she? He shook off a shudder. What was done was done. He had a promise to fulfill.

On the next full moon, Herihor went to his brother Pinedjem's chambers. Pinedjem was in deep meditation when his brother knocked at his door. Pinedjem called out, "Enter."

Herihor was carrying the statue wrapped in a simple cloth. He tried his best not to let his brother see the conflict he felt.

"Brother I.. I come to show you something of value." Herihor spoke as normally as he could muster.

Pinedjem was intrigued by his brother's odd behavior so he nodded for him to show him. Herihor motioned for his brother to follow him to the balcony. Once the two brothers were outside, Pinedjem looked out at the night sky. The full moon was shining down on the two brothers.

Herihor started to unwrap the cloth as Pinedjem watched. Finally the statue was in view and Pinedjem smiled at seeing the beautiful statue of a cat.

Herihor held it up to show his brother and slowly handed it to him. Pinedjem raised his hand up and when the both brothers touched it the magic of the statue started to work. Pinedjem was confused as to why his brother would offer him this statue but wouldn't relinquish his hold on it.

Herihor watched as the statue glowed and in a brilliant flash they both were unconscious.

Herihor was the first one to awaken, he stood, saw himself lying there and he smiled. It had worked. It truly had worked. Herihor thinking fast dragged his old body closer to the edge of the balcony and as his brother started to awaken from his slumber their eyes met for the briefest of seconds.

Herihor could see the confusion and disbelief in his older brothers eyes. He smiled down at his brother with an evil grin and pushed him off the balcony. Pinedjem fell to his death, the fifty foot drop snapped his neck on impact.

Herihor now in Pinedjem's body looked down. Seeing his own body lying there was strange indeed. He could see the weird angle the neck was in and knew that his brother was dead.

Herihor cried at his brother's funeral, but they were really tears of happiness. He would lead his people for a long time. Over the next decade Herihor schemed his way up the ladder of power and did become Pharaoh.

His promise was kept and the Amazon's came to his kingdom. He gave them land that would be theirs but still under his protection. For the next five hundred years that he ruled, the Amazons were not bothered and no subject dared to interfere in their business. Still nothing lasts forever and Herihor eventually died in an accident before he could use the statue once again.

He had hidden the statue and told no one of its power during his reign. The statue was lost to time and forgotten about after his death.

* * *

Diana looked up at Bruce with confusion in her eyes, "Why would Amazon writing and Egyptian hieroglyphs be on this statue?"

Bruce folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know Princess, but maybe your mother will be able to tell us more about it? Do you know what the Amazon writing says?"

She looked at the picture more closely and read aloud, "For my daughter's new land." She shrugged her shoulders in confusion and looked at Bruce who had no idea what it could me either.

Diana shook her head, "I can't go to Themyscira as I am now but Donna can. I will bring her here." She turned towards the door and left to find Donna.

Bruce uncrossed his arms and looked down at the pictures on his desk. There were so many questions running through his mind, and he had no answers for any of them.

Diana returned with Donna and she showed Donna the inscription on the statue in the photos.

"Troia, I need you to go to Themyscira and have mother look at the writing on the statue in the photos and see if she knows anything about the writing or the statue." Diana requested as Bruce started to place the photos in a envelope.

"You can use my invisible jet." Diana told Donna.

She narrowed her eyes at Donna when Donna threw both arms into the air and yelled, "Score."

"This is not the time for you to go for a joy ride in my plane, it is very important that you find out what mother knows and report back to me," she lectured as she handed her the envelope containing the photos.

"No problem Di, should I tell mother of your current situation?" Donna said as she smirked at Bruce. 'Mother wouldn't like that Diana was being held hostage in playboy's mansion.' Donna thought to her own amusement especially the way Donna would tell her.

Diana saw the mischievous look in her sisters eyes and narrowed her eyes at her again. "NO! If mother asks were I am and why I didn't come myself, tell her I'm on a mission off planet. The less she knows about the situation the better. Don't go causing trouble, Troia." She gave Donna a stare that made her cringe. Donna knew better that to defy that look.

Bruce just gave Donna the bat glare as his knuckles cracked from the pressure of his clenched fists.

Donna gave her sister a hug and left the two alone as she went to say goodbye to her other friends.

Bruce watched her leave and turned his attention to Diana, "I can see why Dick and she get along so well." He didn't look too happy about Donna wanting have a little fun at his expense.

After Donna left the manor, the party soon broke up as everyone had other plans or place to be. Bruce went up to his room to change for dinner. Diana, having nothing else to do, did the same.

Selina was sitting in front of the mirror fixing her make-up and smoothing the up do she had done with Diana's curls. She stood and smoothed her hand down the beautiful and sexy Dior red dress.

"Think Brucie will love this on me tonight?" Selina asked Diana with a cocky grin on her face. Diana's peace for the day was shattered with that one statement. She looked at Selina.

"Selina can you try for a few hours not to throw yourself at Bruce. I would like to be able to digest my dinner without gagging at you pathetic attempts to get his attention." Diana said with an aristocratic air, not wanting to play Selina's mind games. But deep down Diana was anything but calm, she wanted to rip the dress to shreds with her bare hands. She hated that she was jealous, she was an Amazon, she shouldn't be getting upset over a man.

Selina looked at Diana trying to gage if she had upset the Princess and feeling frustrated that she couldn't tell. She was almost as stone faced as Bruce. Selina pouted, it was no fun if she couldn't get a rise of Diana.

Diana opened her closet and tried her best to not acknowledge Selina. Diana spied the perfect evening dress to eat in, a short form fitting strapless gold on gold embroidered cocktail dress by Marchesa. It had black chiffon drapping across the front that gathered on the left side. It was beautiful and it was perfect for Selina's petite but curvy body but matched Diana's elegant style. Grabbing a pair of gold strappy high heeled sandals by Valentino Diana went to the bathroom to change.

Bruce and Selina were already seated in the smaller dinning room and waiting for Diana before starting dinner. Selina was trying her best to engage Bruce in flirtatious banter and she thought she was making progress until she noticed that he was staring past her. Selina turned and nearly fell out of her chair.

Diana looked absolutely stunning in the black and gold cocktail dress. She had styled Selina's short hair into an elegant coif reminiscent of Ava Gardner in the 1950's. She may have been in Selina's body but she moved with all of Diana warrior grace. Bruce got up from his chair and moved towards Diana as she walked into the room. Selina was pissed, how could she look so GOOD, and in her body too. Bruce was like the obedient dog was running to her she thought irritably.

Bruce held out a hand and Diana took it as he escorted her to a seat beside him and pulled out her chair. Selina's eyes were slits as the anger in her was reaching the boiling point. Once seated Bruce bent his head and kissed Diana's hand. That was the last straw and Selina wasn't going to take Diana's victory lightly.

'Well if Wonder Cow wants a war then so be it,' she thought. Selina tried her best to wash away the jealously from her face and threw herself into seducing Bruce in front of Diana. Once he was seated she removed her high heeled shoe from her foot and started to rub Bruce's leg.

Bruce jerked in shock and glared at Selina who smiled seductively at him. "Selina please stop," he said in an exasperated tone. She pouted and removed her foot. Diana looked confused and wondered what was going on; she was sure Selina was up to something.

"Don't be like that Bruce, I was just having some fun." Selina voice came out deep and thick. Bruce just continued to glare at Selina not buying one bit of her act.

For the rest of the dinner Selina tried every trick in the book to try to get Bruce's attention. She started by licking her fork suggestively and then moaning with delight after each bite of her food. Bruce couldn't help but feel some sexual excitement from the display but part of it came from his fantasies regarding Diana.

Diana was irritated by Selina's wanton display. Didn't the woman have an ounce of class? Watching Bruce almost drool over Selina's antics hurt as well. She felt like a third wheel.

Selina actually dropped a bit of ice cream on her bosom during dessert and scooped it up with her finger before offering it to Bruce with a come hither smile and a purring, "Want some?" Diana couldn't take it anymore. If Bruce wanted to be with that cat in heat fine but she didn't need to watch. She quietly excused herself and left the table.

Bruce watched as Diana left the room feeling her disappointment and wishing that they could be alone together. He quickly shook off that thought and made his escape also so he could start his patrol. Selina just smiled at all the trouble she had caused between the two heroes.

A figure was cloaked under a canvas, lying on the grass a mile away from Wayne Manor. The figure was watching the large house through a pair of binoculars mounted on a tripod. A female voice and static could be heard on the walkie talkie. "Report Recon One!" the voice said.

The cloaked figure pulled out the walkie talkie and spoke into the communicator. "All clear so far," a female voice replied. The female voice on the walkie talkie replied, "Roger and out!" The cloaked female returned her gaze to the tripod binoculars.

* * *

(1) Pinedjem I was a High Priest during this time. Unknown if he had any brothers, created brothers for plot.


	7. Uninvited Guests

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me ;). Once again Many Thanks to my beta DaisyJane for taking her time and effort on this long winded story of mine.

As stated in my last chapter if I owned Time Warner the parent of DC Comics BM/WW would be a couple in it, forgot to add my dear friend Hepburn to the new management team. The Lovely Hepburn would be co-head editor with DJ. Would of offered her co-copy girl position but Hepburn would of thrashed me to an inch of my life. Hehehehe.

Also don't spam me to much for what I'm about to do to poor Mr Bruce "Batman" Wayne, may he rest in peace.

Chapter 7: Uninvited Guests.

It had been five days since the dinner tease by Selina. She had tried cornering Bruce several times but so far he'd managed to avoid her. Other than the flirting, she had been acting well enough that she hadn't caused a major disaster or driven Diana completely crazy. Bruce knew this interlude was just the calm before the storm.

Tim had returned from his trip yesterday and with him home it eased the tension between the adults. Diana was more relaxed and Selina cooled her advances toward him. Breakfast for the first time was a joyous event with Tim around. Diana and Tim talked amongst themselves but their cheerful banter managed to pull Bruce and Selina into the conversation. Gone was the cold quiet that seemed to be part of all their meals previously.

Because today was bright and sunny when Bruce left for work he figured it would end up being a bad day. He just didn't have bright, sunny and happy days.

At work Bruce thought about how life at the manor wasn't so empty and lonely with Selina and Diana there. Too bad those two were like oil and water, mixing them forced them to be together but after time they would separate. They just couldn't find enough common ground to spend much time together especially with Selina doing her best to annoy Diana. Tim was that mixer for now, hopefully he could keep it up for another three weeks. Bruce also knew that that was probably wishful thinking.

When he entered the house Selina was in the living room watching Oprah with Isis on her chest, Selina smiled up at him then returned her gaze to the TV. She seemed fascinated by the topic of compulsive shopping and the havoc it can have on peoples lives. He went in search of Tim, as he needed to make sure he had finished his homework if he was going to patrol tonight. He found Alfred in the kitchen.

"Where is Tim, Alfred?" he asked his life long servant and confidant.

"I do believe Master Tim is in the Batcave with Miss Diana." Alfred informed him. Bruce quickly went to the study. He placed his brief case on his desk before he turned the clock dials and opened the secret passageway.

As he descended the stairs he heard the grunts and groans of two people fighting. Sure enough once he arrived in the Cave he saw Diana and Tim in the workout area sparring. Standing there he watched them in silence, his young student and his colleague testing their skills against each other.

Diana, even without her meta powers, was putting up a very good fight against Tim. Bruce wasn't really surprised as she had sparred against him for years. She had adjusted to Selina's body very well.

Tim managed to knock Diana down, but was too close to avoid the take down leg kick from her. Both of them laughed as they stood up. Tim was the first one to notice Bruce standing in the shadows watching them.

Diana noticed Tim looking behind her and turned to see Bruce standing near the bottom step.

"Hey Bruce!" Tim called out as Diana smiled at Bruce, her eyes sparkling with the enjoyment of a good fight. Bruce found himself responding to that smile.

"Tim is your homework done. You will not being going on patrol tonight if it isn't finished before then." Bruce stated.

Tim looked horrified and gave Diana a quick hug before running past Bruce to start his homework.

Diana grabbed a towel and dried her face before taking a big drink from a bottle of water. Bruce watched her lips purse around the bottle then her throat as she swallowed. He suddenly felt a bit warm in his suit.

"Care to spar, it's been awhile." she said in an amused voice.

It certainly had been awhile, because the last time they sparred he had nearly kissed her. If their communicators hadn't buzzed he probably would have. He had avoided her like the plague after that.

"I'm not dressed for sparring, Princess," he replied in a neutral voice.

"Then change, or are you scared you might be beaten by a girl?" Diana teased.

Bruce's eyes narrowed at her challenge and he walked to the changing room determined to knock that cocky smile off her face. Several minutes later he returned in loose fitting dark pants and a matching black shirt.

Bruce walked to the practice mat and started to do his warm up and stretch, "So has your sister found out anything about the photos?" Bruce asked.

"No, but she did contact me yesterday using the jet's comm system. She says mother needs to research it as she has never seen a statue like it and can't understand why it would have Amazon writing on it.. she promised me it shouldn't take mother more that a few days to go through the most ancient texts in the library." she said as she again stretched Selina's very limber body.

He stepped onto the mat and took up a fighting stance."Well I found out more about the hieroglyphs, they say something about an immortal blood promise," he said.

Diana adsorbed this new information. "Immortal blood promise? That's sounds strange.. so are you ready for some pain, Bruce?" Diana asked with an aggressive smile on her face.

Bruce just motioned with his fingers for Diana to start.

Bruce kept his distance patiently waiting for Diana to strike first. She took a half step towards him to see if he would move into a defensive position. He didn't flinch and kept his body loose. She continued to advance towards him slowly. When she was certain of her distance she gave Bruce a few test kicks. He blocked them with ease.

Switching her body's position she continued to kick, forcing him to retreat backwards. He smiled at her in a way Diana found condescending, "Good Princess, using your legs is your best strategy against an opponent with a longer reach."

With the speed of a cat Diana leaped into the air and managed to strike Bruce in the chest with hard a punch. Bruce staggered a bit but quickly regained his defensive stance. She had managed to surprise him and he hadn't expected her to have mastered fighting in Selina's body so quickly.

Diana smiled, "Don't need my leg's to hit you Bruce."

Diana had stayed too close and he grabbed her arm and threw her over his back. She rolled with the throw and landed back on her feet.

She was in a defensive crouch as he moved in on her. She rolled to the left to avoid a thrusting kick. He had left his side unprotected and she closed in for the kill. Too bad for Diana that it was a trick, she tried a side kick to which he hooked her knee and flipped her down under him.

He stared into her face as it was inches from his own, he knew he'd trapped her under him. Her legs were spread wide around his lower body. He had both of her arms pinned above her head with one hand. His used his body weight to hold her down.

She saw the delight in his amused blue eyes, knowing she couldn't fight back in this position. His face was hovering above hers. She could feel his warm breath spreading across her face.

"Give?" he whispered horsely. Diana tried to get a foot hold and buck her hips to flip him off her but his weight and strength were too much for her petite frame to move. Bruce traced his free hand down along her arm as his body reacted to her movements.

Diana looked into his eyes and saw the desire in them and wondered if hers showed all the desire she felt. She wanted him badly. Bruce's nose flared as he inhaled her scent. It reminded her of the horses on Themyscira and how a stallion's nostrils flared when he smelled a mare in heat.

She instinctively slid her right leg up the side of his leg and wrapped it around his lower body, drawing him closer to her. Her body tingled at the intimate embrace. She also inhaled his musky scent, as lust shot trough her.

Touching noses Bruce continued to run his free hand down the side of her body, stopping at the side of her breast. The caress sent shivers of passion throughout her body and heat pooled in her loins. He moved his head towards her ear and spoke once again with his rich baritone voice, "Do you give up?" The husky quality in his voice sent shivers down her spine. She heard him lick his lips, it added to her excitement.

Bruce returned his gaze to hers and saw unleashed passion in her eyes. Their lips were millimeters apart before she raised her head and kissed him. The light kiss quickly turned into more of a passionate one. Their mouths warred for supremacy. Even in sex she was a warrior born.

He was just starting to run his hand along the bottom seam of her t-shirt when a throat clearing in the background made them leap apart.

"Master Bruce, dinner will be served in ten minutes." Alfred spoke aloud.

Both Bruce and Diana closed their eyes as that swiftly tried to regain control. Bruce rolled farther away from her and stood up.

"We will be right up, Alfred. Thank you." Bruce replied and Alfred turned and left quickly.

'You almost made a big mistake there,' Bruce thought to himself; he shouldn't be kissing Diana while she was in Selina's body. He should have known better as it was always hard lately to control his lust when he sparred with her. Diana was also trying to figure out what just happened and also felt ashamed for kissing Bruce in Selina's body. She hated it when Selina came on to Bruce in her body, she should not do the same.

Bruce whispered, "Diana." As she looked up at him he thought to himself, 'God, I want her.' Instead he continued to speak, "We can't do this.. not now with you in her body. I know you don't want to hear this but I have feelings for Selina also.. and with you both switching bodies this has been very hard to me." Though he hadn't once thought about Selina when they were kissing his mind only acknowledged Diana. Bruce realized she could be in any body and he would still know it was her and he would still probably want her. That thought made him swallow hard.

He was right, at that moment she didn't want to hear his confession about his feelings for Selina but it did help to remove the remaining lust from her system.

Diana stood up and looked at him, "You're right I didn't want to hear that." He could see the hurt and sadness on her face and he suddenly wanted to assure her that he cared deeply for her in a way he never felt for Selina but he said nothing. He felt lower then dirt. She slowly turned and made her way back to the manor.

Bruce paced around the mat calling himself _stupid_. He slammed his fist into the heavy bag in frustration before heading to his bedroom to change for dinner.

Dinner that night was somewhat awkward, even though Selina behaved since Tim was eating with them. Diana did her best to ignore Bruce instead of engaging in the friendly banter they usually shared, which caused more distress inside him than he wanted to admit.

Tim felt the tension from the pair, Bruce wasn't talking at all during the meal even when Tim tried talking to him about school. Diana was pleasant, but wasn't looking at Bruce with those longing eyes he sometimes saw. In fact she wasn't looking at him at all.

Selina felt the tension in the room and was mentally smiling. Bruce did something to upset the Princess, she was sure of it. 'Oh poor little perfect princess is upset, boohoo.' Selina thought with a laugh. She hated the thought that Bruce might want Diana more than her and she was acting extra bitchy because of it.

Bruce was deep in though as his emotions were in turmoil. How could he let his control slip so far with Diana. Of course that was always the danger when he spent too much time with her. In the past, he was always careful to limit the time he spent with her and to leave the minute he felt himself losing control. Now he was trying his best to rebuild his mental defenses without much success and her cold attitude was driving him crazy.

Once dinner was finished Tim said his goodbyes and ran off to his room to finish up the last of his homework. Selina slinked off to the living room to watch more TV. Diana had quickly left after Tim and Bruce didn't know where she was hiding.

Bruce made his way to the Batcave, planning this night's patrol and studying some data for Commissioner Gordon. Selina tried her best to sneak up on Bruce but failed.

"What do you want Selina?" Batman's monotone voice broke the quiet of the cave. Selina moved her way over to him and plopped herself onto his lap.

In a sultry voice, "I'm so bored... there is nothing is on television tonight..thought maybe you'd be up for some fun," she emphasized that statement with a little butt wiggle.

He tried to move her off him but Selina would maneuver around his pushing grasp. "Selina, I'm not in the mood for games...and there is no way I will touch you while you're Diana's body. She wouldn't like it." he said in frustration.

Selina stopped fighting him and stood up. "If it wasn't for your girlfriend.."

"She isn't my girlfriend and you brought this on yourself by trying to steal that statue!" He yelled. He was confused when Selina smiled at him until he looked over his should and saw Diana standing at the bottom of the stairs. He knew by the look on her face that she had heard him.

"Well if she wouldn't have interfered with my work," Selina said as she pointed a finger at Diana, "none of this would've of happened."

He saw the hurt and anger in Diana's eyes. Damn it, why did she have to be here at this moment in time he thought.

Diana's eyes narrowed into slits with a look of hatred at Selina. "If you were a normal person and worked for a living instead of stealing this situation would not have happened!" she let out in a hiss.

Selina took a few steps closer to Diana, "We all can't be born a princess!" she argued.

Diana had been holding in a lot of anger since this had all started and she moved closer to Selina. "I may have been born a princess, but I trained as a warrior. If you continue your insults you will find out the hard way just how much of a warrior that I am!" she sneered.

"Oh its on bitch!" Selina barked and went to slap Diana's face but was quickly and effectively blocked by Diana. Before she could retaliate Bruce jumped up from his chair and yelled out, "ENOUGH!" His voice echoed in the cave, stirring up a colony of bats.

Both females turned to see a very angry Bruce Wayne. "Both of you listen... you are not going to fight in this house or cave as long as I own them and I'm in charge." He looked at both women with furious eyes. "Selina return to the manor, NOW!" Bruce said in his most demanding voice.

Selina's face registered shock, "WHY me and not HER?!" she hissed out.

Bruce looked at Selina harshly, "Because you were the first one going to strike."

Selina pouted at Bruce and turned, giving Diana a hate filled look as she walked past her.

Bruce rubbed his nose in frustration. "Diana," he said in a pained voice.

Diana was still watching Selina stomp up the stairs with a battle ready expression on her face. Bruce growled more loudly, "DIANA!" She finally turned her attention to him.

Bruce slumped back into his chair, "In less then three weeks this situation will be over.. stop being childish it is beneath you."

Diana's red hot temper turned its fury towards him. "HOW dare you call me childish.. I've been putting up with her antics for days now!" Diana growled out, "As well as your hot and cold attitude."

Bruce blinked his eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier.. I let my emotions cloud my judgment..it shouldn't have happened." he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Bruce, your playing with my heart.. One minute your flirting with me and then the next with HER... there is only so much I can take before I snap. I care about you and it is not easy to watch you pant after her," she told him.

He took a few deep breaths and finally looked up at Diana, "So you think it is easy for me? I've loved Selina for a very long time but her criminal and vindictive behavior kept me from having anything substantial with her, now you're in her body and your truthful and light demeanor has my emotions all mixed up. And don't get me started on her being in your body," Bruce briefly closed his eyes as his mind suddenly assailed him with fantasies he felt guilty for having about Diana. "The both of you have me so confused I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

All Diana heard in Bruce's little tirade was that he loved Selina. "Well since you love her so much, I guess my being here is getting in the way of your love life. Once I have my body back you will not have to worry about me bothering you ever again with my stupid romantic notions! You'll be free to enjoy your little cat." Diana's voice wavered at the end of her confession and she turned and ran back to the manor before she did something foolish like cry in front of him. 'Hera give me strength!' she thought.

He stood up about to stop her but she had already run half way up the stairs. He hung his head in frustration. Why did I have to put it that way, as if what he felt for Selina was more important than what he felt for Diana. She was everything he could ever want in a woman and then some and everything he just wouldn't let himself have. He sure was putting his foot in his mouth a lot today. Grabbing his cowl he put it on and marched to the batmobile; he would pick up Tim later.

Batman was looking from his high perch on Wayne Towers. His hand was on his ear listening to the police frequency. When his eyes turned to small slits. The voice on the other end of the static filled police radio stated that the Joker had escaped from Arkham.

He aimed his grappling hook and leaped off the ledge. Once he was in the batmobile he was off in search of the Joker. He typed on his on board computer and located his last known location. The Joker was in the industrial park area.

Nearing the location another alarm went off in his vehicle. Batman's eyes grew large at seeing the flashing red light. This alarm had only activated a few times in the past. Someone was breaking into Wayne Manor.

Turning the batmobile one hundred eighty degrees he accelerated back home. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. He was at least ten minutes away, during that time anything could happen.

"Batman to Nightwing," he said.

A few seconds later a voice boomed from the sound system. "What do you want?" the not so friendly voice asked.

"I need you to return Joker to Arkham, someone has broken into the manor." his monotone voice replied.

"On it!" Nightwing replied and the channel turned off.

Driving as fast as possible he was cutting the time down by minutes and seconds. Six minutes and thirty-nine seconds later the batmobile skidded to a stop near the front of the manor. He hopped out and saw two full sized vans parked near the front door. Two sentries guarded the front door way while two drivers waited in the vans.

Batman fired off his grappling hook to get a higher ground advantage. Peeking into a second floor window he saw nothing. Just as he was about to open the window he heard several voices below him. A group of heavily armed females exited the front door. Two of the group were carrying an unconscious Selina.

Before they could take two steps he threw a mini bat tracer at the lead person in the group. Then he launched himself at them. He took two of the last females down and the remaining females turned around and opened fire with sub machine guns. Several missed him but more then a few hit their target.

'Damn I've been hit,' was all he could think as he was knocked down. The group helped up their fallen comrades and proceeded with their exit. Batman tried to move but his body wouldn't respond to his mental commands.

The vans left once their cargo was secure. Batman was fading in and out of consciousness. Until he heard her scream, "Bruce!.. Bruce are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Diana hovering over him. All he could wheeze out was,"Tracer."

He couldn't seem to breathe in. As the last of his air was leaving his mouth he said "Diana I.." He had no more air in his injured lungs to finish his statement. Just before the darkness wrapped around him, his thoughts finished his unspoken words. 'Diana, I love you,' was his last though before he lost consciousness.

Diana was in a panic, not ten minutes ago a group of assailants had broken into the manor and attacked them. She'd tried her best to fend them off, but was too weak to stop them from taking Selina and her body. Tim had tried as well but had been knocked out for his efforts.

Alfred also didn't fair much better as he was limping towards Diana while she pulled out a League communicator that Shayera had given her. "Oh my heavens!" he said as he saw Bruce lying there is a pool of blood.

"Wonder Woman to Watchtower.. Batman down.. repeat Batman down need emergency transport to the med bay NOW!" she screamed.

Diana felt for a pulse but she didn't feel one so she made a silent prayer to Asclepius. Just as she was about to yell again into the communicator she felt the sensation of being transported.


	8. A World without Batman

A/N First off don't know these Characters so don't sue me. Without dear sweet DaisyJane this story wouldn't been 1 millionth as good as it is. Just read Batman's Gift to see how bad my writing can be without a beta. ;). Also Don't flame me if you feel Diana isn't acting like her normal self. I'm writing her like I feel anyone without their Superpowers would be, weak and vulnerable. Also this Chapter is long but it needs to be to wrap up some issues! Enjoy all.

Chapter 8: A World without Batman.

Diana along with Batman's lifeless body materialized on the Watchtower platform. Two crew members were waiting with a portable gurney. Placing Batman's body on it, Diana looked at her hands. From the light of the Watchtower she saw all the blood on them. Batman was being moved and this shook her into action.

She followed the two carrying him to the infirmary where two nurses and one doctor helped place Batman onto a bed. The two nurses used powered scissors to remove his Kevlar body suit. Diana watched all this feeling useless. One of the nurse's grabbed at Batman's cowl to remove it. Diana nearly broke her arm as she stopped her.

"Leave it on!" she yelled.

The nurse was in shock but agreed not to remove it. J'onn entered the infirmary and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder. She turned away from the scene that was in front of her eyes and looked at her close friend. J'onn's face was full of worry, looking at Batman's pale blood soaked body.

Diana buried her head into the Martian's shoulder. The doctor had been yelling out orders when he turned to the two superheroes. "Sorry but you have to leave!" he commanded.

J'onn nodded his head and lead Diana out of the room. J'onn could feel the pain coming from Diana. He helped her to a chair and sat her down.

"They will do their best Diana and they are an extremely good medical team. Bruce and I hand picked them ourselves so I know that they are the best." J'onn said to her with all the reassurance he could muster. Diana was mumbling something. J'onn caught a few words "my fault" "he's dead."

He was trying his best to comfort her but he had no idea what to say to remove all the guilt she was pouring out. He just sat quietly next to her and held her hand hoping that Kal-El would soon show up. He was better at saying the right thing to offer comfort.

Superman showed up twenty minutes later and Diana was still showing signs of distress. She was standing watching from the glass window looking at the medical team work on Batman.

Superman turned to J'onn and whispered, "What happened?" Diana didn't even notice as she was so focused on what was occurring through the window. J'onn used his telepathy to communicate with Superman.

_Bruce was shot trying to stop some people from kidnapping Selina._

Superman's eyes got large and asked J'onn telepathically, _Diana doesn't look good, how is she really?_

J'onn's face scrunched up, _She is blaming herself for what happened._

Superman's mouth turned into a frown. _How is Bruce?_

J'onn's eyes lit up briefly and then he said to Superman, _I can't sense his thoughts at the moment, he was clinically dead for about five minutes they had to __use the defibrillator to restart his heart and they __have intubated him to keep him breathing. _

Superman had a look of horror that J'onn had never seen before. Superman tried to reign in his emotions as he walked over to Diana's side. The two looked in at Bruce laying there with tubes and bandages all over his body. He watched the respirator pump up and down for a few moment before he spoke quietly to her, "He will make it.. he is the toughest guy I know."

She turned to her best friend with red eyes and a runny nose and stated, "It's all my fault Kal.. I should have been able to stop those people.. I should have been able to prevent his getting shot and I should have been able to save his life..but without my powers..." Diana broke down once again and Superman held her in his arms as she cried her heart out while he gently stroked her back. Superman knew it wasn't true, it wasn't her fault but Diana was as headstrong as Bruce and he wouldn't at this time be able to convince her to think any differently.

The doctor finally came out of the room and spoke quickly, "Batman needs emergency surgery. The bullets passed through his armor and him so they must have been armor piercing rounds and they left a lot of damage. His right lung was punctured as well as the left. A bullet also damaged the pulmonary artery. We have stabilized him but if we don't repair the damage to it soon he will bleed to death internally. The other bullets hit non vital areas."

"Proceed then with the surgery and keep us informed of his condition." Superman said. The doctor returned to the room to prep Bruce for surgery.

Diana held her vigil near the window just staring at the empty bed that was stained with Bruce's blood. Superman and J'onn sat there watching Diana, giving her the space she needed.

He turned to the Martian and said telepathically, _What do we do if he..._ he couldn't even bring himself to think the word. J'onn looked at Superman but didn't mentally respond as he couldn't think it either.

Wally and Shayera showed up and tried to comfort Diana. She didn't even acknowledge them, it was like she was in a trance. They finally accepted defeat and took a seat with Superman and J'onn. Everyone watched Diana not knowing what to do or say.

Nightwing appeared and he looked tired. He stood with slumped shoulders and said, "He contacted me before it happened.. I returned the Joker to Arkham.. Is he going to be okay?" The young man didn't know what else to say.

Superman stood up and walked over to Nightwing and as quietly as he could spoke to the young man. "He is in surgery right now.. don't know if or when he will be out..some vital areas were damaged by the bullets.."

Nightwing looked at Superman and saw the concern on the superhero's face. "When I was at the manor.. Alfred and I cleaned up.." he couldn't bring himself to say anything about all the blood that was left where Batman had fallen on the ground.

He took a deep breath then said, "I think Batman threw one of his tracers at the attackers, I have a new hit on my PDA."

Diana whipped around and said to Dick in a fierce voice, "WHERE IS THE SIGNAL COMING FROM?" Diana's face was a scary mask of hatred. Everyone was a little taken back.

"The signal appears to be coming from the Sierra Nevada mountains." Dick stated with wide eyes.

He had never seen Selina's face look like this as Diana's fierce warrior soul came through Selina's green eyes. Her red, bloodshot eyes were glowing with pure hatred. She marched away from the group. She headed towards her quarters.

Superman was the only one brave enough to go after her and when he caught up to her he asked, "What are you doing Diana?"

Diana continued to walk towards her room and stopped in front of the door, "I'm going to make those pieces of Cerberus dung PAY!" She opened her door and walked to the wall in her room that had an assortment of Amazon weapons on it. She grabbed a large sword but put it back because it was too heavy for her to wield in her current body. Picking a lighter one she turned and grabbed a small shield.

Superman watched as she made her way back towards him. Superman blocked her exit from the room and spoke,"Bruce wouldn't want you to become a killer Diana."

Diana with angry bloodshot eyes stood there looking at her best friend and growled out, "OUT OF MY WAY KAL!" She pointed her sword at him.

Superman folded her arms across his chest "What you going to do if I don't? Kill me?"

Superman saw the look she was giving him and thought for a second she just might try to do that. But her eyes turned from pure hatred to almost pleading, "Kal.. help me.. I don't know what to do." she said in a soft voice her, head and shoulders drooping as she dropped her sword to her side.

"We will found those responsible and they will face justice Diana, not vengeance." Superman said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the tension in her start to fade away. She looked weary and defeated.

Superman lead her to the main conference room, where the rest of the founders and Nightwing were waiting. Nightwing was standing at the front of the room. The monitor was blinking the location of the tracer Bruce had thrown onto one of the perpetrators of the kidnapping.

Superman lead Diana to a chair as the rest listened to Nightwing. "From what we have gotten from the watchtower sensors there are about thirty heat signatures coming from this cave. I think it would be best if Robin, Batgirl, J'onn and I do a recon of the area before the rest of you rush in. They have Selina and we wouldn't want her to get injured in our haste to rescue her." He turned to the room full of superheroes. Diana was the only one not staring at the screen, she was looking at the table lost in thought.

Superman spoke up, "That sounds like an excellent plan, Nightwing, you coordinate everyone and you will lead the mission." With that statement everyone stood up and followed Nightwing out of the room, except Diana and himself.

She was still deep in thought when he said to her, "Diana maybe you should stay here while we do this mission?"

She finally pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at him. He could see the determination in her eyes and knew that she would not stay on the Watchtower but he still tried to convince her. "Diana you don't have to go..you are in Selina's body and do not have your powers and maybe you should let us take care of Selina's rescue." he stated.

Her jaw clenched tight and her fierce eyes narrowed at him,"I'm a warrior and I have been training daily in this body for almost two weeks, I am ready for battle!" she barked. He looked at her for a few more moments and nodded his head.

* * *

Shadows were cast from the many lights set up around the cave. Two females were in a heated discussion,"Why not just kill her, then go and take what is ours?" one of them said with rough sounding voice.

The other looked at her and said, "Because we need her Anaya, without her Hippolyta will not give up what we want. Her precious daughter is the bargaining chip we need as we are few compared to their many."

"I think you're wrong Bitari, but you are the leader of this expedition." Anaya said as she spit on the floor and turned to take her leave.

"Anaya, look at the bigger picture for once in your life," Bitari said as Anaya stopped but didn't turn around.

Anaya's head turned and looked back at her,"Bitari I trust you with my life in battle, I will trust you on this plan as well." Both females nodded there heads at each other in agreement.

* * *

Nightwing was looking through a pair of binoculars at the cave entrance. Robin and Batgirl were on the other ridge doing the same as he was. Four sentries were apparently on guard but there could be more hidden. J'onn had phased through the rock face and he was just coming back to Nightwing.

"The Watchtower's sensors were correct there are thirty soldiers in that cave, all female." Nightwing raised a brow at that statement as J'onn continued, "They have a lot of guns in there as well and I found where they are holding Selina. They have her heavily guarded and I think she may be drugged as she was unconscious."

"Could we beam her out?" Nightwing inquired.

"No. To much quartz in the mountain. I had a hard time phasing through it myself." he spoke with a little bit of frustration.

"Contact the others and tell them we have to do this the hard way." Nightwing said as he pressed his finger to his ear and spoke once more, "Robin.. Batgirl.. secure the front entrance." He watched as the two young heroes made their way stealthily around. Soon they were above the cave entrance and they silently dropped down.

During this the rest of the team beamed down behind Nightwing and J'onn. Superman quietly asked "So what is the plan?"

Nightwing got up from the ground he was laying on and spoke without turning, "We go in. J'onn I want you to phase through the rock again and keep an eye on Selina as we take the front."

J'onn nodded his head and disappeared. Nightwing turned to look at the group behind him. Superman, Green Lantern, Shayera, Flash, Supergirl and Diana were standing there. Diana had borrowed armor and a utility belt from Batgirl and she wore black pants and a black jacket with it and no cape and cowl. "Lets move forward" he commanded as they left their hiding position.

The group walked down the side of the hill until they arrived at the entrance of the cave. Robin and Batgirl had already finished tying up the guards. The group joined them and they all continued on through the cave. By the time they found Selina there were only five soldiers left out of the group of thirty. Three of the soldiers had their guns trained on a bound Selina. The other two stood at the entrance to the cave room.

"That is far enough, one more step and we will put a bullet in her head!" one of the women yelled out.

The group stopped, Shayera was the first to speak, "Why are you doing this?" she commanded.

"Because she is the key to returning something that belongs to us," the same woman said.

Nightwing standing next to Superman asked, "And what is it that you want?"

"It does not concern you male, now leave and don't try this again or well with kill her immediately," she demanded. Superman saw out of the corner of his eye Flash vibrate and disappear. Superman readied himself.

Flash grabbed two of the women holding guns to Selina's head as J'onn took the last one out. The two females at the entrance to the room turned when they heard the struggle. Superman pounced and grabbed the lead ladies' weapons from their hands. One of them pulled out a dagger and tried to stab him but Diana slammed her fist into the woman's face and knocked her out. Nightwing and Shayera were next to Superman and Shayera knocked the other female out with her mace. Robin and Batgirl walked up to Selina and swiftly picked the locks that held her.

Diana smiled at the two young heroes, "You are going to have to teach me that trick." They smiled back at her.

Once all the prisoners were secure they transported them to the Watchtower. The group of superheroes then made their way back to the infirmary. Superman was carrying a unconscious Selina into the room.

He laid Selina on a bed as a doctor rushed in to check her vitals and to see if she had any injuries. He turned to Diana, "Nothing is broken, I think they drugged her to keep her from trying to escape but she is breathing normally and her vitals seem good. She will probably awaken as soon as the drug wears off."

"What is the status on Batman?" she asked.

The doctor checking on Selina said, "He is still in surgery."

Superman walked over to Diana, pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, Bruce is too stubborn to let a few bullets kill him." He pulled back and gave Diana a smile.

Nightwing walked over and said, "Yeah, Bruce is way to stubborn to let that slow him down. Just you wait and see Diana, he will be growling at the nurses in no time." He gave her a smile also. She reached out a hand and Nightwing took it as they held on trying to hope for the best.

Nightwing let her hand go and asked Superman,"So do you want to interrogate them now or later?"

Diana's eyes lit up at the thought of beating the truth out of them. Superman saw her reaction.

"Diana, let us handle it," Superman said and received a stare that would've made Batman proud.

Nightwing stepped in, "Diana first rule of interrogation is not to make it personal and I think in your current condition you would do more harm then good."

Diana turned her gaze to Nightwing and he almost cringed at the look she gave him.

"He is correct Di," Shayera stepped into the fray before the men became too scared of Diana to tell her no. The three surrounded her and after a few moments of debating with herself, Diana knew they were probably right and sighed in defeat.

Superman motioned for Nightwing to follow him into the hall as Shayera comforted the weary Diana. "I think we can wait a bit to interrogate the prisoners. I think we all need to take a moment and calm down after all that has happened."

Nightwing sighed, "You're probably right it's just I want to know why they wanted Diana and why they just shot Bruce in cold blood."

Superman smiled, "I understand, I would like answers as well. Have you talked to Alfred lately."

Nightwing looked up at him in shock realizing that Alfred must be going out his mind with worry. "Yeah Alfred.. I think I should contract him and see how he is doing as well as to update him on Bruce's status." Nightwing turned to Robin and Batgirl who were waiting patiently for him down the hall and motioned for them to follow him.

Shayera had just calmed Diana down when the doctor that had operated on Batman came into the room. Their eyes focused on him as he pulled off his operating mask and said, "We have done all we can for him; we have stopped all the internal bleeding but he is in critical condition. If his vitals normalize in the next twenty-four hours then he will have a good chance of survival."

The room was deathly quiet as everyone digested this new information. Finally Superman said, "What is the likelihood that he stabilizes."

The doctor looked up at the Superman and said, "If he lives until tomorrow then I will be very surprised.." the doctor could see the look of horror on each and every person's face in the room. He bowed his head and quickly left the room.

Everyone was quiet for the longest time. Then Diana spoke up, "I would like to see him." The group left the infirmary and made their way to the recovery room.

They could see Batman with his cowl still on lying on the bed. The scene was surreal to all of them. He'd never looked weaker, all the tubes and wires attached to him. He was intubated and the respirator made a steady hissing sound as it forced air into his lungs. His skin looked very pale.

A nurse came out of the room when she saw the group standing at the window. She said, "If you want to see him you can but only one at a time." Diana was the first to walk towards the door, she didn't even pause to ask if anybody else wanted to see him first.

Her feet felt like lead the closer she got to him, the machines were beeping and the respirator was hissing as it breathed for him. Diana looked down at the man that had captured her heart. In all the years she had known him he never seemed so frail and mortal than at this moment.

She wrapped her hand around his gently but there was no response. His hand was very cold and rough. She felt helpless wondering how she could help him survive. Then she started speaking.

"Bruce you big jerk you have to survive, who is going to help me get my body back. Typical, you always disappear the minute we get too close. But even though you probably don't want to hear this, I love you and you need to come back to me. Even if you end up with Selina, I'd rather have you alive. We'll always be friends if nothing else." Tears were running down her face as she finished speaking but she quickly dashed them away. Then she stared telling him the Amazon version of the Odyssey and the love story of the Amazon Penelope and Odessyus as she had heard that it helped coma patients to have someone talk to them.

Superman watched from the window and felt for her; he felt pain as well as Bruce was one of his best friends along with Diana. Bruce was a non-powered human with more courage than brains at times but he loved him just the same. Nightwing walked up to him and spoke quietly.

"Let's find out what those "ladies" wanted with Diana," he said. Superman looked at the young man and saw the anger coming off him.

"Maybe J'onn and I should handle this, remember rule one of interrogation?" he said to Nightwing.

"What, do you think I can't hold my emotions in check?" Nightwing growled out and looked at Superman with a bit of frustration on his face.

"Yes, I do think you can, but you have an emotional tie to this situation. Bruce raised you and is your adopted father." Superman folded his arms across his chest.

Nightwing lowered his gaze and spoke softly though with determination, "Maybe your right but promise me you will let J'onn do what ever it takes to find out why!"

Without responding Superman turned and left in search of J'onn. Nightwing watched as Diana stood there holding Bruce's hand and speaking softly to him. Seeing how much she apparently loved him, made Dick think about his own Wonder Gal. Donna and he had been friends for years, she was like a sister to him. 'Thats not true,' he thought to himself, 'You love her, you're just to afraid to admit it.' Dick had loved her while she dated Roy and Kyle and he dated Barbara and Kory. He always kept her close as a 'friend' because he couldn't let her go but he always chicken out when it came to taking their relationship further. He was just too afraid it wouldn't work out and he would lose her forever.

Why would someone as special as Diana even bother trying to get close to Bruce, the man was paranoid and obsessed with only one thing, Gotham. He does have a good heart, to bad he wouldn't open it up to her. She could handle his cranky disposition better that anybody. 'When he wakes up I'm going to slap him silly until he sees what he is losing out on. In the mean time maybe I should give myself a slap,' he thought with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Superman and J'onn in human form walked into one of the holding cells. The solid glass split the room in half. One half held a bed and simple toilet with sink. Superman sat down on a metal chair and looked at the woman. She had fair skin with many scars; she looked battle hardened and ready for anything they might do to her. She ran her hand through her short black hair and stared defiantly at them.

Superman started his questioning, "What is your name?"

The woman looked at him like he was a bug and ignored the question. J'onn sat there passively reading the woman's mind. He could feel the hatred pouring from her, but he also got her name as it came to the surface of her mind when Kal-El asked the question.

"Where are you from?" Superman asked. "Why did you kidnap our friend?" Each question was ignored but J'onn got all the answers as they surfaced in her mind. He would not have to do a deep probe and he was grateful. Twenty minutes later the duo left the cell.

"Her name is Bitari and she is the leader of the group, they are from Egypt. What is most surprising is she believes the she and her 'sisters' are Amazons and they live in a city called Bana-Mighdall. What is interesting and why nobody has ever discovered this city is that the goddess Bastet keeps the city hidden in a perpetual sandstorm. The reason they kidnapped Selina was as we thought, they believed her to be Diana and they were able to track her to Wayne Manor though how I'm not sure. They were going to ransom her to Queen Hippolyta for Antiope's Golden Girdle of Gaea."

Superman asked him "So what do we do with these women?"

"Hold them until we tell Diana everything, maybe she will know what to do with them."

The two heroes made there way back to the medical wing of the Watchtower. Diana was in with Bruce sitting there and talking quietly to him.

Superman walked into the room and looked at them. Diana looked weary as she had not rested once in the past twenty-four hours and her face was full of worry. Bruce on the other hand looked almost dead. His pale skin and the sound of the machine keeping him breathing upset the Man of Steel more then he wanted others to see.

Diana finally stopped talking to Bruce and looked at Superman. She could see the concern on his face but then he whispered, "Diana, I need to talk to you for a moment, it's important."

Diana reluctantly released Bruce's hand and left the room with Kal.

"J'onn was able to read one of the prisoner's thoughts as I questioned her." Superman stated and Diana's eyes turned cold as she looked at J'onn.

J'onn relayed what he had read from Bitari's mind. Diana was a bit taken back by this information. A second tribe of Amazons? How was that possible.

"Bana-Mighdall means the temple of women in our language but I have never heard from my mother that there was another tribe of Amazons. My mother's sister Antiope died a long time ago, my lasso was fashioned from her Girdle. I should contract Donna and have her ask my mother about this second tribe." Diana said.

"Do that Diana and we'll keep an eye on Bruce." Superman told her.

Diana turned and looked once more at Bruce and before leaving.

She made her way to the monitor room and sat down at a communication station. Pressing a few buttons on the console the screen flickered as it signaled Donna over her ear communicator.

A few moments later Donna's face popped up on the screen. Donna could tell that her sister was upset even in another woman's body.

"Whats wrong Di?" Donna asked in a worried voice.

"Batman was shot, he is.." Diana caught her breath. Holding back the tears she took a deep breath and finished speaking, "he is in critical condition but that is not why I am contacting you. I need you to ask mother she knows about a second Amazon tribe that lives in Egypt in a city called Bana-Mighdall. These supposed Amazons are responsible for Bruce nearly dying."

Donna's had a look of horror on her face.

"I will ask her right away. Di once I find out about them I'm returning, you need me there." Donna stated.

Diana looked at her sister on the screen,"Thank you Troia, I love you."

Donna's face softened "I love you to Di, talk to you soon!"

Diana smiled at her sister as she turned off the screen. She didn't know if her heart couldn't take any more emotional moments at this point in time.

Diana returned to Bruce's room and took up her vigil of holding his hand and talking to him. Sometime during the night Selina came in the room and awakened Diana who had fallen asleep.

Both women gazed at each other and Selina took a chair and sat on the other side of Bruce's bed. The room was quiet except for the beeping and hissing of the machines. Then Diana heard a sniffle and looked over to see Selina crying.

"He loves you. He told me so." Diana said trying to cheer her up, but felt the stirring of sadness in her heart that saying that to her caused.

Selina tried to smile but shrugged her shoulders, "He loves you too besides I've tormented the man for years I doubt he still loves me. How could he still love me after all the crap I have pulled?"

Diana saw the confusion on her face and spoke up, "He is a very complicated man.. maybe that is why we love him?"

Selina chuckled, "He sure is, there is never a boring moment with him." The ladies sat in silence as both women fell into deep thought. They both fell asleep staring at the man they loved.

Eight hours later the doctor came into the room and saw Diana and Selina sleeping. J'onn was with him and he looked at the Martian. J'onn walked over to Diana and tapped her on the shoulder. Diana stirred and looked up at the orange eyes of her friend. Selina hearing the noise also woke up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked at Bruce.

J'onn spoked, "No everything is fine Diana, why don't you and Selina freshen up while the doctor looks Bruce over.. I promise to be here until you return."

Diana rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded her head. Selina stood up and stretched out the kinks in her back. Diana got up from the chair and slowly walked out of the room with Selina beside her.

"You can use my room to clean up," she told her. Selina nodded her head.

The doctor was reading some of the machines and turned to J'onn, "Don't know how, but I think we can remove the tube and turn the respirator off.. Batman is one resilient person, are you sure he isn't a meta?" The doctor said as he started to remove the large tube from Batman's throat.

J'onn smiled, "Yes he is resilient, but no he isn't a meta."

Diana returned with wet hair fifteen minutes later to see that some of the equipment had been removed. Panic was written on her face but J'onn said with a smile, "He is doing better." Diana let out held long breath and returned the smile.

Selina walked into the room and returned to her chair.

Diana was about to ask J'onn something else when a voice behind her got her attention. "Di." Donna spoke quietly. Diana whipped her head around and saw her sister standing at the door way.

Both women quickly embraced in a hug. "Lets talk outside." Diana whispered to her sister.

"What took you so long." she asked her sister.

"Mother had to look into some really old manuscripts but she couldn't find anything on the Bastet statue. When I asked about a second tribe of Amazons living in city called Bana-Mighdall she looked shocked. Mother said that after they escaped from Herakles she and her sister separated into two tribes but she assumed that Antiope's tribe died out a long time ago since they don't have immortality." Donna told her.

Diana looked at her and said, "Well they didn't die out and we have a group of them in holding cells here on the Watchtower, Troia. I might have to contact mother soon about what we should do with them." Donna nodded her head then looked with concern at her sister.

"How are you holding up sis?"

"Troia... I've never had to deal with something like this.. I've never had to watch someone I.." _love _she thought, "care for nearly die.. I felt so helpless..but he is doing better so that gives me hope."

Donna placed a hand on her sisters shoulder to try and comfort her. "Nightwing has told me about the times Batman has been injured. From what he has said the man on that bed is way to stubborn to let a few bullets finish him off." Donna said trying her best to cheer up her sister. She had never seen her sister this upset before.

Diana tried her best to look cheery but she couldn't hide it from her sister, she knew her to well.

"Di lets get something to eat.. I'm starving and I bet you haven't eaten anything since Batman got hurt." she said to her sister hoping to get her to agree. Diana knew it was a ploy but agreed anyways.

During the small snack Donna tried her best but wasn't making any head way with cheering her sister up. After the snack Diana almost ran back to her vigil over Bruce.

Donna decided to find Dick to see how he was doing. She found him alone on an upper observation deck staring out at the stars.

"You look almost as bad as Diana," she said in a soft voice as she approached him.

He turned to look at her and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Donna was shocked but happily returned the kiss. It was the best kiss of her life.

"What was that for," she whispered as their lips separated.

"I love you and I'm tired of being an idiot about it," Dick said as he kissed her again.

The next day both Selina and Diana sat by Bruce when his left foot moved a fraction of an inch. Both women looked at each other in surprise. Diana was about to stand up and call for the doctor when his eyes slowly opened up.

Bruce looked at both women and tried to speak. The sound came out very horse and dry and neither of them could understand what he was trying to say.

Selina being the closer one to the jug of water, poured him a glass and put a bent straw in it. Bruce was too weak to lift his head up so Selina helped him raise his head as he slowly sipped from the straw.

Selina felt him pull away slightly. She returned the glass to the table next to him and looked into his tired blue eyes.

"Thanks.. what is your name?" Bruce asked. Selina looked at Diana in confusion then back down to Bruce and saw that his eyes looked a little glassy. Thinking that maybe the pain killers were messing with his mind answered him, "It's Selina."

He closed his eyes for a second and opened them, his face full of confusion asked, "Okay.. Then who am I?"


	9. Meet the new Mr Wayne

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sure me. :P Once again MANY THANKS to DaisyJane for her excellent betaing! Without DJ's help this story wouldn't be half as good. Also thanks to Hepburn for her help and input. You both are real angels. :)

Chapter 9: Meet the new Mr Wayne.

Both Diana and Selina looked at each other in shock at his statement. Selina is the first to respond. "This game your playing isn't funny, Bruce!" she scolded him.

Bruce then started to panic. "What's on my face?!" he yelled as he removed the cowl. He looked at it in awe.

"Is my face disfigured? Why am I wearing this mask?" he asked. Both women didn't know what to say.

Bruce blinked his eyes. "You said my name is Bruce?" he asked as he looked at Selina.

Diana responded as Selina looked too shocked, "Yes, it's Bruce Wayne."

He turned his attention from Selina to Diana. He gave Diana a very cold look that sent shivers down her spine. For some reason when he looked at her he just couldn't trust her and those feelings poured out onto his face. Turning back to the other woman he felt trust, compassion, and love. He smiled at Selina.

"I will get J'onn," Diana said as she left the room, but once outside she paused briefly as she felt her heart ache a little. 'He looked at me as though he hated me,' she thought to herself as she walked to get J'onn.

She soon returned with J'onn. Just one look at Bruce told him something was wrong because Bruce seemed frightened by his appearance. J'onn did a quick scan of Bruce's thoughts and the telepath could see that Bruce's mind had splintered. His personal memories were cut off from his conscious mind. J'onn sighed at this information and left the room.

"WHO IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Bruce screamed in fright then groaned in pain.

Selina felt panic at Bruce's apparent memory loss. "He is your friend J'onn."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I have green alien friends?!" he exclaimed.

Selina placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, which seemed to settle him down.

"So you don't remember anything?" Diana asked.

He gave her the same awful cold stare again, but replied to her question, "No I can't remember anything.. wait.." his face contorted in deep thought then he looked at Selina. "I remember you and I at a restaurant." That statement brought a huge smile to her face.

"You had on a scarf tied around your hair.." Selina looked puzzled at Bruce "I never done up my hair like that on any date I can remember."

"I remember it, we kissed.. and what a kiss.." Bruce's eyes lit up with excitement. Selina blushed from the look he was giving her. Diana felt sick. "But what is weird about the memory is that you kissed me because three men with wings were looking for us." he said in confusion.

Selina was still confused as she looked at him because no date of theirs was ever like that. She didn't notice that Diana smiled, remembering the kiss during the Thanagarian invasion. Bruce didn't remember that she and Selina had switched bodies. So maybe the dirty looks he was giving her were because she was in Selina's body. He'd told her once that he could never truly trust Selina because she couldn't completely give up her thieving ways. Diana felt better and left the two alone so she could talk to J'onn. Once outside the room she noticed J'onn standing there with his eyes glowing orange. His eyes returned to their normal red color.

"His memories are very confused at the moment Diana, but I can sense that his mind is slowly trying to reorganize them." J'onn said to his worried friend.

"Isn't there anyway for you to speed up the process?" Diana asked.

"No, his mind is very fragile right now, any help I give him might erase some memories. It is better to let the memories surface naturally. I believe that they will all surface sooner or later."

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"Hard to tell.. could be hours, days, weeks or even years." he stated with a frown. Diana sighed and smiled at her up at her friend.

"Bruce will make a full recovery, he has been through worst then this," she said trying to sound optimistic.

She turned to reenter the room, J'onn could sense his friend was putting up a strong front.

When Diana returned to Bruce's beside she saw that Selina had maneuvered her way onto the bed. "Selina, off the bed now!" she commanded her. Selina gave her the 'why' look and snuggled closer.

"Bruce needs rest, and he is still injured, remember." Selina reluctantly removed herself from the bed.

"You're quite bossy." Bruce said as he gave her something that could be described as the first generation batglare.

"When it comes to your safely and health, yes I am." she replied knowing that the look he was giving her was because she was in Selina's body.

"Are you a relative or my girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, just a very concerned friend."

"A little too concerned for just a friend." Selina hissed out.

Diana and Selina gave each other glares as Bruce watched not knowing what to do. Superman walked into the room and that was enough to break the tension between the two women. Both turned to him and he smiled.

"You are looking much better, Bruce." Superman said.

"Thank you, and you are?" Bruce looked at him in total awe. The man looked so powerful and heroic.

"My name is Superman, but.." he was about to say, 'you usually call me Clark or Kent,' but stopped himself as he noticed Selina watching him intently, knowing he couldn't reveal his real name.

"Are we friends?" Bruce asked him.

"Yes, very good friends."

"Good... I have this feeling that your not one to upset and I wouldn't want you as an enemy."

Superman actually chuckled, "No, but it never stopped you in the past."

Bruce looked a little confused at that, but smiled as he guessed it was a joke. Clark did an x-ray scan of his friend and noticed that Bruce's body was healing well. Still, there had been major damage done to is body and he knew Bruce would need more time to heal. Judging from what J'onn said about Bruce's mind they probably wouldn't have to deal with the Batman for a while so maybe he would stay in bed and rest.

"Just came in to see how you were Bruce, rest and get healthy." Superman smiled then left the room.

"What a nice guy." Bruce said.

Selina rolled her eyes, "Yeah a real boy scout."

Diana almost laughed at the idea of Bruce paying such a nice compliment to Superman. He truly wasn't himself and he will probably be more surly than ever when he gets his memory back.

Bruce yawned as his eyelids drooped. He settled himself into a better position and was asleep instantly. The only sound in the room was Bruce's light snoring.

Selina broke the silence. "Will our old Bruce come back?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Diana inhaled deeply and said, "J'onn said it could be years or he could wake in a second remembering everything." Both women became lost in thought, remembering how Bruce used to be and thinking about a world without Batman.

"Why don't you go to your room and get some rest, I will watch over him for a few hours, then I will get some rest after that." Selina said with a bit of concern in her voice.

Diana nodded her head as she was feeling so very tired. She stood up to leave but stopped to look at the peaceful face of the sleeping man before leaving the room. Once outside she almost ran into Nightwing.

"How is he? Superman says he's awake," the young man asked her.

"He was but he just fell back asleep. Selina is in there now watching over him."

"How was he when he awoke?" he asked her.

"He has amnesia; I don't think you would've recognized him. He was actually nice to Superman."

Nightwing's eyes widened under his mask, "No way. he really must have amnesia."

"At least he's alive, with or without his memories." Diana sighed out.

"True." Dick nodded in agreement and contemplated what it would be like if Bruce never got his memories back. Nightwing shook his head, "So where are you going?"

"To get some real rest on a real bed. I don't think I have ever been so tired in my life. I am not used to the limits of Selina's mortal body. If I'm not back here in a couple hours then please wake me. I don't trust Selina to do it." Diana requested.

Nightwing cocked an eyebrow in agreement with that statement, "No problem Diana. Go get some rest. Oh, I almost forgot, Alfred sent with me some of Selina and your clothes. J'onn put them in your room."

Diana gave him a tired smile. "Thanks," she said before she made her way to her room.

Diana awoke to someone knocking on her door. Because she had been to tired to bother getting undressed before sleeping, she verbally commanded the door to open and called out, "Come in."

The door opened as Diana rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Her sister Donna walked into the room and Diana was pleased to see her.

"Hi Troia," Diana said as she slowly got out of bed.

Donna returned her greeting,"Hi, Dick sent me to wake you up. He thinks you're going to be mad at him and he was too scared to come himself."

Straightening out the wrinkled sheet Diana looked up at her sister in confusion "Why would I be upset with him?"

"Well...he let you sleep for six hours."

Diana paused in making her bed and she shot her sister the look that would have had Dick running down the hall. "Di, he said you looked very tired. Bruce hasn't even woken up." Donna said trying to defuse her sister's temper.

"Fine, I probably needed the sleep so I'll let Dick live." Diana quipped and Donna laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Donna asked.

"I'm ravenous but I need to take a shower first and change clothes. Will you wait?" Diana asked as she made her way towards her bathroom.

"Always." Donna said with a wink as she plopped herself on the freshly straightened bed and grabbed Diana's laptop off her nightstand. She started surfing the web while Diana showered.

Ten minutes later Diana exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around head and one covering her body. Walking over to the boxes that held her clothes she rummaged around looking for something to wear.

Donna glanced up from the computer and said, "Is it true that Bruce has amnesia?"

"Yes, but he did remember something about us." Diana found a pair of dark wash jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt to put on.

"What was it?" Donna asked.

Diana turned her face away from her sister so she wouldn't see the pink hue that was blooming in her cheeks, "Just something about a mission we were on together."

Donna could feel the dreamy smile spread on her sisters face even though she was turned away. "Most of been a good one, I can feel your emotions as if they were my own."

Diana turned and laughed, the two sisters shared a bond that most siblings would never share.

"It was our first kiss." Diana tried her best to mask her emotions from her sister, when she thought about that kiss.

"That good huh?" Donna asked with a smirk.

"Actually it was, but.. it was to protect us from being caught during the Thanagarian Invasion. I grabbed Bruce and kissed him to hide our faces from the Thanagarian soldiers that were searching for us."

"Nice.." Donna smiled up at her sister as she was pulling the t-shirt over her head. Donna hopped off the bed, "Let's get something to eat." Diana looked into the mirror one last time as they headed out of the room.

After eating the two sisters entered Bruce's private room. Dick was sitting on a chair reading a book and looked up at the two women. A worried expression spread across Dick's face. Diana noticed it and decided to have some fun with him. She gave him her best princess royal glare and watched him cringe for a moment before laughing. Donna giggled as well at his discomfort so Dick flicked her off.

"Very mature Mr. Grayson." Donna said before sticking her tongue out at him. "Where's Selina?"

"Told her to get some rest a few hours ago."

A groan from the bed caused the three to be quiet. They looked at Bruce as his closed eyes moved around rapidly. "NO!" he screamed and sat up quickly. Dick grabbed him to keep him from moving too much and reopening his wounds.

Dick knew Bruce's haunted look and said to him in a soothing voice, "Bruce, it was just a bad dream. You're okay." Dick gently helped him lay back down.

"Thank you... um who are you?"

"Short version.. your kind of like a father to me.."

"Oh... sorry I don't remember... wait I do... your name is Richard." Bruce stated.

"Yes but only when I'm in trouble." Dick smiled down at him. "Listen Bruce I have some very important.. um work to do.. I will be back in a few hours but Diana and Donna will keep you company?"

Bruce looked over at the two women standing there and Dick noticed the cold look he gave Diana. Getting closer to Bruce he whispered, "Diana is a trusted friend, stop glaring at her!"

Bruce whispered, "But I have this feeling that I have to put up my guard against her and that I can't trust her, like I know she is a thief and a liar." Dick actually laughed out loud at Bruce's statement, Bruce looked up at the smiling young man with confusion.

Speaking loud enough for the females behind him to hear,"Diana isn't a thief. Also you have nothing of importance on you at the moment for anyone to steal. Now be nice to both of them." Dick pulled himself away from Bruce and looked at Diana.

Diana gave Dick a huge smile in thanks. He smiled his 'your welcome' back at her. Donna escorted him out of the room. Once the door was closed she said, "Thanks Dick. Diana has been upset about the way Bruce was looking at her."

Dick looked into his best friend possible future lover's eyes and said, "Anything for you Troia." He ran his finger down the side of her face causing Donna to smile. "Also I think subconsciously he remembers Selina and since Diana is in her body he thinks she is Selina. He is treating her badly because of it. Selina and Bruce have a long rocky history of her seducing him and then betraying him."

Donna suddenly grabbed Dick kissed him hard on the lips. Their passion briefly got out of hand but Donna was able to put the brakes on and stop. She pulled back causing a groan of protest from Dick. She smiled up at him and said, "Remember to stay safe during your patrol of Gotham."

Dick's heart was racing from their brief embrace, "I will because I have more of your kisses to look forward to." He winked and walked away.

Color rose in Donna's cheeks as a smile spread across her face. She paused briefly to enjoy the moment before returning to her sister's side.

"I'm sorry about the looks I was giving you earlier but some reason I felt I couldn't trust you." Bruce said apologetically.

Diana was a bit shocked. 'Bruce is apologizing to me,' she thought in wonder. "I understand believe me and it's okay so don't worry about it. I...."

He interrupted her before she could said anything else, "Don't excuse my behavior. I was rude and I am truly sorry." He looked into her eyes, "I have this feeling that I'm not one to say thanks or apologize for my behavior, but I also have this memory of a older English gentleman scolding me as a child for being rude. Both are very confusing."

Diana imagined a younger Bruce Wayne being scolded by Alfred and the image brought a smile to her face. Donna plopped down into a chair next to her sister.

Diana noticed Bruce looking at Donna, "This is my sister Donna Troy."

Bruce smiled but continued to look at her, carefully studying her face, "Why does she look a lot like Selina?"

Donna spoke first with a smile, "Magic." Diana gave her sister a dirty look.

Bruce's grunted. "I hate magic!" he said without thinking. Diana turned surprised eyes toward him and for the briefest moment she could see her old Bruce sitting there. But the moment soon vanished.

"Why Donna and Selina look alike is a very long story, Bruce, we can talk about it later. You said earlier that you remember Richard?" Diana asked.

Bruce rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, "Yes.. sort of.. the feeling comes and goes as I try to think about it.. the harder I try the farther it goes.."

Diana nodded, "Anything else, does the name Batman or Gotham bring up any memories?"

Bruce's eyes flashed but he closed them, "Batman seems familiar but Gotham that name brings many feelings. They are mostly feelings of pain and anguish, not pleasant feelings like when I think of Selina."

Donna cocked her brow up and her eyes glowed with mischief, "Selina? The one that looks like me?" Bruce nodded his head.

"Describe these feelings you get when you think of Selina." Donna asked. Diana narrowed her eyes at her knowing that troublesome look in Donna's eyes.

A pleasant smile spread across Bruce's face, "Selina.." he whispered her name but a look of confusion crossed his face briefly before it vanished and he said, "Its more then just one feeling I feel when I think of her face. Strength, friendship, trust, intelligence, loyalty, warrior, beauty.." his face blushed as he whispered out, "Desire and lust."

Diana looked shocked at what he had said, he never spoke like this ever. The desire and lust part brought a smile to her face as she felt that way herself. Donna watched her sister as Bruce named all the feelings he felt for his mental image of Diana.

"Those are some strong feelings." Donna said with a smirk and Diana gave her a look to make her stop.

"They seem very strong, almost overwhelming." Bruce sighed out. Diana had had enough of her nosy sister so she whispered into her ear, "Stop it, J'onn says he has a very delicate memory at this time. One bad memory could cause him damage."

Donna looked in horror for a moment. "Sorry Di," Donna whispered back as her shoulders slumped.

"Where is Selina?" Bruce asked looking around the room. His eyes looked bright and inviting.

"She is resting." Diana said which caused Bruce to look down in disappointment. Just her luck the only time the man opens up she had to be in someone else's body. 'The fates can be cruel,' she thought to herself.

For the next few hours the three talked about nothing of importance. Diana had never seen Bruce act this way. He smiled at Donna's jokes and even said a few that Wally would of laughed at like crazy.

No one on the Watchtower would believe this was Bruce/Batman if they walked into the room.

The happy atmosphere quickly changed as Bruce's eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of his head. He grabbed a hold of the metal railings along his bed. His muscles tensed as he held onto them. Diana shot up to help him.

"NO!" he screamed. His face was red from the strain of whatever was happening to him. He opened pain filled eyes and looked at Diana before yelling,"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Diana shook her head, "No Bruce let me help you." Donna was standing next to her sister when one of Bruce's hands shot up to strike Diana's face. Donna grabbed it before it hit its target.

"NOW GET OUT!" Bruce screamed as pain and rage seemed to pour though him.

Donna grabbed her sister and exited the room as fast as she could drag her out. Once the door was closed they could hear screams of anguish. Diana pressed her league communicator, "J'onn something is wrong with Batman!" The screams continued and Diana's heart raced with worry.

"On my way Diana." J'onn replied.

"What the hell happened in there?" Donna asked her.

Diana looked upset, not from the blow that Bruce was about to give her but the pain and sorrow she saw in his eyes. J'onn phased through the floor in front of them and walked into Bruce's room. When the door opened the screams and howls increased in volume.

Donna stopped her sister from following J'onn. "Let J'onn do what he needs to do." Donna could see the worry on her sisters face. Suddenly the screams stopped.

When J'onn exited the room a few moments later, his face looked sad. He looked at Diana and she knew what he had to say was not going to be good.

"I had to sedate him, his mind is in turmoil. All I could find when I tried to read him was pain, torment, and loss. It seems that his memories are suddenly rushing into his consciousness and it is hard for his brain to process all the difficult memories. Hopefully the sedative will give his mind the break it needs. We will see when it wears off if he is back to normal, if not.." J'onn seemed like he didn't want to say the rest.

"What?!" Diana almost yelled.

"His mind is replaying every bad memory over and over again, if his mind can't override the loop he could be driven insane by his own dark past." J'onn said.

"Can't you do anything to stop it?" Diana whispered as she balled her fists.

"I tried to guide him out of it but didn't work because there is just too much pain associated with his memories. Bruce took years to develop the control to deal with the pain and if he can't find that control then I don't know what to do. Human minds are still a mystery to me in some ways.. Sorry Diana I can't give you more hope at the moment."

Diana lowered her head, "I know you have done your best. I will pray to the gods that they have mercy and don't allow him to be driven insane." Diana turned and walked away feeling a little defeated. How could someone seem mentally healthy one minute and turn into a raving lunatic the next?


	10. Running away

A/N: Once again I don't own these Characters, so don't sue me :P Once again I would like to Thank DaisyJane, don't know how she manages to put up with my erratic writing style. She truly is a Wonder Woman!!! :) Also Shut outs to my fellow canuck Hepburn!!! (thanks for the help and input Hepburn!)

Have to say it yoghurt?!?!? lmao just kidding Isis ;)

No more abusing poor Bruce, humiliation yes abused no. for now wahahaha.

Chapter 10: Running away.

Bruce had to be sedated for the next three days. Every time he awoke from the forced slumber he would start to scream and shout, his outbursts would've caused him injury if they didn't sedate and restrain him.

On the fourth day, he awoke was almost normal. When J'onn came in to check on him he had replaced his cowl on his face but he wouldn't respond to any of J'onn inquires.

Diana and Selina entered his room and found that he out of bed searching the room. He was moving slowly so obviously he was in pain.

"What are you doing Bruce?" Diana asked.

"Looking from my suit, J'onn told me I've been here for more then a week. Gotham needs me."

"You're not going to find it so you can stop looking." Selina told him. Batman turned and glared at her.

"The suit you had on when you came here had to be destroyed to save your life. There isn't replacement one on the station." Diana said to him. He turned and glared at her as well. She just glared back at him.

"Why not?" he growled out.

"Well you must have used the last spare that you kept in your room on the Watchtower." Diana said with a sarcastic edge to her voice. "We felt that there was no need for it when you were almost dead and then when you went crazy. No get back in the bed, J'onn wants to scan your mind before he allows you to leave."

Bruce glared at her again and again she glared back. 'Who did he think he was trying to intimidate the Princess of the Amazons,' she thought.

"All I need is my cowl." He said as he put on a light blue bathrobe.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Diana said as she tapped her communicator, "Batman is trying to leave in a cowl and a bathrobe, he is obviously not completely well."

Superman and J'onn entered the room less then a minute later, "Going somewhere Bruce?" Superman said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I am and I would move if I were you!" Batman growled out as he slipped on some slippers. Clark tried to keep his lips from twitching at how ridiculous Bruce looked.

"Not until J'onn makes sure your mind is back to normal." Superman stared at him, he was not going to be intimidated by Batman especially not when he could hurt himself.

The two stood a few feet a part staring at each other. J'onn's eyes started to glow as he scanned Batman's mind while he was distracted by Superman.

"Stop that J'onn." Batman closed his eyes trying to force him out of his mind.

Selina walked up to Bruce and started to whisper into his ear. Bruce opened his eyes looking directly into her eyes. His jaw was tight as he tried to ignore her and still stop J'onn from probing his mind.

Selina's trick forced Bruce's attention off of the telepath. Within moments J'onn eyes returned to normal "His mind is back to normal, physically I don't know how he is doing and I doubt that he will let me examine him. Since he hasn't passed out yet I don't think he has opened any wounds." he said as he turned and left the room.

"Is that settled, now may I leave?!" Bruce asked the room.

"Bruce why don't you wait until we get you a new suit sent up?" Diana spoke to him in a tone that a mother would use on a difficult four year old. "It might be difficult to intimidate people in a blue bath robe."

Her tone obviously irritated Bruce but her point was sound. "All right! Five minutes!" he barked out as he turned and sat down on a chair.

Superman and Diana stepped out the room. Superman spoke first, "I guess Batman is back despite the fact he is wearing a cowl, bathrobe and slippers."

Diana's lips twitched at Kal's statement and both dissolved into laughter.

Bruce was in his cave going over the reports Dick had done for his patrols while he was incapacitated. Alfred came down the stairs.

"Master Bruce. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you but I am not hungry. I'm going on patrol. I have some leads from Nightwing I need to look into."

Alfred's mustache twitched, "As you wish." He turned and climbed the stairs back to the manor. He entered the dinning room and announced to the occupants, "He is leaving early for patrol. So there is no need to delay dinner any longer." He left the room to get the first course.

Selina rolled her eyes and said, "No rest for the wicked."

Alfred returned and served everyone their salads. Selina poked her fork into a carrot and popped it into her mouth. Chewing on the carrot she looked across the table at Diana, "Well in less then a week and we get to switch back Princess."

"Selina, please swallow before you speak." Diana said with distaste in her voice. Selina swallowed and stuck her tongue out at her. Diana's lips twitched, Selina could be funny when she wasn't a pain in the rear.

Batman was scanning the city skyline from his perch. He was thinking about what he had endured. Not even J'onn knew what Bruce truly went through. After being shot he had died for a moment and saw his parents.

The conversation with them weighed heavily on him. They told him they loved him very much and nothing he did would ever change that, but they told him that his life wasn't about promises he had made as a child. He needed to let himself be happy. But the skeptic in him wouldn't believe that he actually had seen and spoken with his dead parents. His brain was firing off random memory engrams that created his delusion.

He needed solid proof, not some wacky dream where he talked to his dead parents. As he shifted his position he felt something under his foot. He pulled out a flash light and bent down to look at the small object. He picked up the object his mouth opened in surprise. A tear slowly slipped down his cheek. It was a pearl, but not just any pearl, this one was stained with blood.

His mind flashed back to almost thirty years ago to the alley his parents had been murdered in. He was on his knees holding his mother's hand as he cried for her to wake up. When he shook her a single remaining pearl fell to the ground. The sound of the small bead dropping echoed off the walls. Turning away from his mother's pale face he looked at the bead as it rolled around and stopped next to him. Picking it up with his free hand he noticed the pinkish hue the once bright white pearl use to have.

Batman didn't know if it was a sign, was his mother trying to tell him the dream was real? He clenched the small pearl in his hand. A slight movement in the background forced him to turn.

Nightwing was standing there looking at him, "So you're back to your old self?"

Batman turned back to look over the ledge of the building. Nightwing walked up to his mentor. The two looked down at the city in silence.

"I made a promise the night you were lying there on your death bed." Nightwing spoke.

Not bothering to turn his attention from the city Batman asked, "What was it?"

Nightwing moved in closer to him "I promised I would kick your ass!" he growled out.

Batman didn't even flinch when he heard his young prodigy's threat but asked "For what?"

"I watched as Diana nearly lost herself worrying about you, either tell the woman you don't want anything to do with her romantically or open up and tell her the truth."

Batman stood there in silence. Nightwing wasn't going to allow him to shut him out.

"I've seen the way you look at her, I know you have strong feelings for her. You either tell her about them and how you truly feel about her or I will!"

This statement got his attention. "Just drop it!" he growled out.

That didn't stop Nightwing from continuing, "That's not going to happen, she deserves better than what you have been putting her through. Be a man and tell her, or lie to her and to yourself and live the rest of your life knowing what you have lost." Nightwing turned and started to walk away.

Batman grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around pulling him towards him he growled out "What do I do then smart guy?"

Nightwing stood his ground "Simple, choose! Is she worth the pain of letting go? Or allow another to love her like you can't?"

He turned away from Nightwing looking down at his city. Nightwing stood next to him as the two looked at the city.

Nightwing almost didn't hear him start to speak again. "I died from those bullet wounds... my parents came and spoke to me. I am still trying to figure out if it was real or if it was something my mind constructed as it was dying."

Dick looked at him, the man was always a skeptic, and he didn't believe in anything he could touch, taste, or feel.

"They told me they were proud of what I've done with my life, but they were unhappy that I haven't found someone to share it with." he turned and looked at Dick.

"So why are you telling me this?" Dick asked him.

"I don't know, maybe I'm still trying to sort it all out. So don't push this issue with Diana, I need some time to think." he looked down at his young prodigy.

"Okay… life is too short and this world isn't the best, but sharing it with someone you love makes it better." Dick told him.

"By the way, can you stay at the manor for a few days?"

Dick gave him a stern look "Why?"

"I have a very important business meeting in France tomorrow morning." Batman said but wouldn't looking at Nightwing.

"So important that it can't be set to another date?" Nightwing knew what he was going to do. Batman just nodded his head.

"Don't do this Batman!" Nightwing threatened him.

"Will you stay or not?" he growled out.

Dick just shook his head; the man was running away from her. Ignoring her is what Bruce did best when he didn't know what to do.

"I will stay only because of her and not you. Your some piece of work you know, you have a woman that understands you and your mission, she doesn't back down, she stands up to you especially when you know you're wrong but won't admit it and she is a goddess incarnate." Dick looked at him with pity.

"If you want to be an grumpy lonely old man then I suggest you stop being Batman and hide in that damn cave of yours for the rest of your life. I used to look up to you, but now I just pity you." Dick said as he fired off his grappling hook and swung away from him.

The wind picked up and took Bruce's words with it, "So do I."

* * *

The following morning Bruce came down the stairs with his suitcase in hand. Diana and Selina came out of the kitchen chatting about how in two days they would be back to normal when they noticed Bruce. Both looked at him oddly.

"Off somewhere?" Selina asked. Bruce wouldn't look at either of them.

"Yes I have to fly to Paris today as I have a very important meeting there," he said as he walked by them.

"Will you be back tonight?" Diana asked him with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Sorry, no." he said.

"So when?" Selina asked him with a miffed voiced, her hand on her hip.

"In about three or four days." he spoke briskly.

"What?!" Both women said simultaneously. Bruce continued not to look at either of them as he put on his overcoat.

"I am sorry but this can't be helped. Dick will be here to help out and do my patrols." He said as he stepped out the door.

Both women walked to the door. Selina just shook her head as Diana sighed.

"Chicken shit!" Selina growled out and walked away. Diana agreed with her as she slammed the door.

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke as he drove him to the airport.

"Not now Alfred," he spoke harshly. Alfred just rolled the privacy window up and muttered under his breath "Silly twit."

Bruce was lost in thought, he didn't really have to fly off to France, but he pushed the meeting up so it occurred sooner than it needed to happen. Hell the meeting could have been done by a conference call, but he needed space from the two women and mostly from Diana. Hopefully when he got back his home would be empty of the two of them and he could get back to his normal life.

* * *

Richard showed up later that night with Donna in tow.

"I think that we should throw the party to end all parties on Bruce's dime!" he said as he walked into the sitting room, thinking it would serve him right for running away.

"Most certainly not Master Richard!" Alfred scolded him. Dick smiled his cheeky grin at Alfred.

"You're right Alfred, he would force you to clean up, no real punishment there for him." Dick said.

Donna sat next to her sister and they talked. "Almost time to switch, Dick asked me to stay here until this is over."

Diana smiled wanly at that, "That sounds great Troia." She was happy Donna was there but it hurt that Bruce had left.

"Oh great two wonder chicks to bother me with their snoring!" Selina spat out.

Diana stopped her sister from jumping up. "Your body is the one that snores and also makes other disgusting noises." Diana said.

Selina gave her a dirty look "Hey! No it doesn't!!" her eyes turned to two silts of anger. The two females stared each other down until Dick broke the tension.

"Now now… the only one that snores isn't in the house tonight." Dick said. Everyone laughed except Selina.

"The only time I've heard Bruce snore is after a passionate night with me," she said with a wicked smile.

"That's because that is the only time you're ever close to him while he is sleeping. I don't know how passionate it could be, when he is chasing you most of the night after one of your surprise break ins." Dick countered.

Dick tried his best to blend into the chair he was sitting on with not much luck as Selina gave him her own version of the bat glare!

Donna snorted as she laughed out loud, then she remembered something, "I brought your favorite movie Di."

Diana's eyes lit up "Really?!" Donna nodded her head with a big smile.

"What! The Muppets take Manhattan?" Selina laughed at her own joke.

"No! The Princess Bride!" Donna defended her sister. Selina stopped laughing.

"Really?!?! Oh I love that movie!" Selina said.

"Oh hell to the no! That is so not going to happen. I don't do chick flicks! I rented The Spirit!" Dick told them. All three females turned their glaring eyes on him and he wished he could vanish at that moment.

"Well it doesn't matter to me." Tim finally broke into the conversation. Dick almost felt like thanking Tim for helping him out at that moment.

"Then it's agreed we watch The Princess Bride, and Dick you can't leave for patrol until the ending credits!" Donna commanded him. Tim chuckled to himself at how Dick just nodded his head in agreement.

Donna stood up and removed the DVD from her overnight bag and placed it in the DVD player on the bookshelf. The hidden large wide screen dropped from the ceiling as the movie started. Tim jumped up from his seat and ran to shut down the lights.

Donna plopped herself onto Dick's lap, Dick looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't get any ideas! This is just so you can't sneak off during the movie!" she stated as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and snuggled into him. Shrugging he placed his hand onto Donna's waist.

Diana looked at her sister and cocked her eyebrow up in the 'What are you doing' look? Donna just smiled and winked at her sister as Diana shook her head with a slight smile on her lips.

Diana loved this movie, the Dread Pirate Roberts reminded her of Batman.

During most of the movie Dick slowly moved his hand along Donna's hip, she would sigh once in a while as she played with the ends of his hair. Dick would occasionally shift forcing Donna to stare into his eyes with the question on her lips 'Am I too heavy for you?'

Dick stared back and smiled, he mouthed the words 'Never.'

Once the movie was over Dick tried to get up but Donna wouldn't move and she started to chat with her sister about the movie knowing that he wanted to get the patrol started. Tim had already run off to the cave to suit up, while Selina made her way to the kitchen to grab a late snack.

Dick sat there enduring the two sisters talking about how handsome the hero was and how pretty the princess was.

Dick coughed out and then said, "As much as I love to hear how evil Prince Humperdink is I do have a patrol to start." Donna looked at him and placed a finger on her chin in thought, before she giggled and let him go.

Dick left the room shaking his head as she replaced him in his empty seat.

Once the two sisters were alone Diana asked her sister "So what is up with you two?" Donna smiled at her.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" She said coyly as she waited for her sister to continue to ask more about it.

"So your just sitting down on Dick's lap and playing with his hair was nothing out of the ordinary?" Diana asked with a smirk on her face.

"I was just making sure he didn't disappear during the movie, you know I could show you how to do that when you want to keep Bruce's attention for more then five minutes?" Donna gave her a wink.

Diana laughed and shook her head "I don't think even that would manage to keep him still for that long, the only time I can remember him staying put for any length of time is in front of his computer in the cave."

"Then bring a laptop with you the next time you want him to sit still." Donna giggled, but Diana turned serious.

"What is happening with you two, I thought you were just very good friends?" Diana asked.

Donna stopped giggling and fidgeted "Well… it happened when we both were on the Watchtower when Bruce was injured… Dick sort of kissed and he told me that he loves me, and what an idiot he has been not to show me. I don't know now, we haven't had time to talk about a relationship… but what a kiss!" as her eyes glazed over remembering how it felt.

"Hmm...must have been very good. My heart is racing in reaction to your emotions. I'm happy for you Donna." she smiled at her sister, but it sort of vanished as she thought to herself about how Bruce never shows her his emotions like Richard did to her sister.

* * *

Bruce was settling into his large hotel room, looking out from the big window his thoughts were thousands of miles away. 'Diana I'm sorry for being such a coward, but this is for the best. I can't let you get hurt by the way I have to live my life' he thought to himself.

Sure she is damn near indestructible but he knew someone would use her against him. He would never forgive himself if that ever happened. Better to carry the burden of heartbreak, then to allow someone to use her to hurt him.

A knock at the pulled him from his depressing thoughts. He opened the door as a bellhop handed him an elegant envelope. He gave the young man his tip and closed the door. The envelope had a large engraved A on its cover.

Opening it he read the small simple letter. He returned it back into the envelope and breathed out deeply.

"How did she know I was here?"


	11. Dance

A/N Don't own these Characters so don't sue me. Many thanks to DaisyJane for the betaing of this story. Without her it would be full of spelling and grammar errors. And to Hepburn, oops (or is that OPP since we both live in Ontario ;)) forgot the 'u' in sho'u't out.

On another note yoghurt, yogurt, yoghourt, youghurt or yogourt can be used to spell yogurt! I'm truly sorry for bugging you about the spelling Lady Isis. Please forgive this dumb, stupid, and ignorant male of his wrong doings.

Chapter 11: Dance.

'How did Queen Audrey know I was here?' Bruce wondered as he had kept this trip very low key. He was trying to avoid attention but instead he held an invitation to a charity event for the orphans of Kasnia. Great it was being held tonight. Maybe he should go, it might get his mind off Diana.

Placing the envelope on the desk he walked over to the window once again. He couldn't get his mind off of Diana. Damn he was becoming obsessed with her. Hopefully in the next few days he could work her out of his system. Not likely he thought to himself with a frown. He hadn't been able to work her out of his system for the past six years.

Dick was right, Diana was perfect. She was so unlike him, the paranoid freak in a bat costume. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the paper work he had laid out for himself to study. Taking the seat at the desk he got down to work, trying his best to push her from his thoughts.

* * *

Dick returned to the cave as Tim crawled out of the Batmobile. Dick walked over to the computer as Tim removed his suit. He started to type up his evening report as Tim flashed by him, to get some sleep.

Ten minutes later he was just saving his report when he felt a presence near him. Turning around Donna stood there wrapped in a dark blue robe. Dick cocked his head to the side.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

Donna played with the ends of the belt on her robe, "I had a bad dream." she said in a soft voice but Dick noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

Dick stood up, walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug. "What was this dream about?"

Donna snuggled into the hug, "Oh that the kiss we shared on the Watchtower wasn't real and you are not interested in me in that way."

Dick chuckled, "Oh, guess I should fix that then." He pulled back a little and placed his hand on her chin then he brought her lips to his. The kiss started out gentle, but slowly the passion built as they opened there mouths to each other.

Dick pulled away from the kiss as he needed to breathe. He looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Do you think that will ease your nightmare for now?" he smiled gently down to her.

She licked her lips and took in a deep breath. "For now," she said in a hoarse voice.

The two walked back up to the manor hand in hand. Dick stopped at his door and gave Donna a lecherous grin "Want to have a nightcap in my room tonight?"

Donna smiled at him before letting his hand go, "I would really love to, but my sister needs me now."

Dick understood, he didn't like it, but he understood, "Get back to her, we have a life time to fulfill our desires." He watched as she crossed the hall and entered the room she was staying in with her sister.

Dick opened his room's door and closed it. He rested against it, almost smacking his head against the door in frustration. 'You need to cool your jets and stop thinking with your pants, she needs to know how you feel about her and you need to find out how she feels about you.' he thought to himself. He headed to his bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

The next day during lunch Diana walked into the kitchen. Dick was eating his lunch alone. Diana took the seat across from him.

Placing his sandwich down he looked at her. The stare she was giving him was giving him the willies. Swallowing his food he asked, "Is there something wrong Di?"

"Yes, what are your intensions towards my sister?"

'What the hell,' he thought before he said, "I care for.. I love Troia. Do you have a problem with us dating?" His tone got steadily harsher as he spoke.

Diana's brow moved up, he was not cowering. Good she thought. "No problem at all. I just don't want the two of you to lose a great friendship over simple lust." Diana told him.

Dick nodded his head "Your right Di. I would never jeopardize what I have with Donna to ease my libido. She is too important to me; always has been." he placed his hand on the table before he got the nerve to ask her, "Since we seem to be having an open discussion on our personal lives I must ask, why him?"

Diana was taken back, "Who him?"

"Bruce, who else." He stared directly into her eyes and he repeated, "Why him, there are a hell of a lot nicer men out there that aren't so complicated. You really could have whatever man you wanted."

Diana laughed, "Your right with one exception, Bruce." She placed her finger on her lip in thought before she spoke once again, "It's crazy but he seems to be the only man I want. You know better then I that love has no age, race or religious boundaries. For all his faults, and I am well aware that there are many, he has a kind heart and he is the bravest man I know. He has to be to do what we do without powers to protect him. I can see past his faults and see a man like no other on this planet maybe even in the universe."

Diana sighed then smiled, "Also Amazon's love a challenge and he is the greatest challenge I've ever faced so far as well as the most exciting." she finished with a wink.

Dick laughed, "Don't I know it, the man is way too driven to be real. That is why I had to leave and where half our current problems come from. Sometimes I wish he would just sit back and relax for once." He looked at her with a serious expression. "I'm worried that he will wake one day a frail old man with no one besides himself and realize that he drove away all his loved ones. Sometimes he makes me want to leave so badly that I swear I will never come back."

Diana placed her hand onto his, "I'm not that easy to remove from a mission Richard, my heart and mind is set on this course of action and nothing in Olympus or Tartarus would stop me from loving him."

Dick smiled up at her, "You are a real angel Di, even Alfred gets feed up with his obnoxious behavior sometimes."

"Very true Master Richard, but we angels are sent down to look after wayward souls. Master Bruce couldn't find a better one then Miss Diana."

Diana blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Alfred," she responded as she smiled up at him.

"Don't thank me Miss, your the one that has set yourself on a mission that some would say is impossible to complete."

"Thats the understatement of the century." Dick chuckled. Diana laughed and Alfred almost did as well.

Diana gave Alfred a look and he nodded his head as he left the kitchen. "Good to know my sister is in good hands. Richard I have to leave for a while, should be back by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Dick gave her a suspicious look, "Where are you going?"

Diana smiled, "Paris, France."

She stood up and walked determinedly out the room. Dick just smiled and said, "Bruce you poor bastard. I think you have finally met a women with a will stronger than yours."

As she left the kitchen she nearly ran into Alfred who was standing next to the door holding out a piece of paper. Diana cocked her eyebrow, "What is this?"

Alfred's eyes twinkled,"The name of the hotel and room number of Master Bruce's suite, also directions to a charity event he is going to this evening." Diana's mouth turned into a slight smile as she took the paper. Making her way up to her room she opened the door and saw Troia sitting on the bed. Next to her was a black trench coat.

"I hear the weather is a little chilly in Paris this time of year, so I'm loaning you a my fall coat." Diana was speechless, Donna could always tune into emotions better than she could hers.

Walking over to the jacket she looked at it then turned to her sister.

"Thanks Troia. Promise to be back by tonight." Diana hugged her.

"I will not call out for the cavalry until at least the early morning hours." Donna gave her a wink. Diana rolled her eyes.

Diana got dressed in the beautiful Marchesa dress she had worn to dinner the other night that Bruce had liked so much, then when into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. When she emerged she put on the coat and gave Donna a quick hug before she tapped her ear communicator,"Wonder Woman to the Watchtower."

A male voice replied, "Watchtower here, what can we do for you?"

"I need to be transported to Paris, France. Anywhere near the Hotel Raphael would be great."

"No problem Wonder Woman, we have the coordinates already in the computer's database. Ready when you are."

Diana smiled at her sister, "Ready!"

The sensation of being transported wasn't a new to her but it always gave her tiny butterflies in her stomach. Diana materialized in an alley next to the beautiful hotel, the evening was crisp and the stars where shining bright in the sky. Lucky for her no one saw her being transported. 'It would be hard to explain it to anyone who happened to notice,' she thought.

Diana entered the hotel and asked if Mr. Wayne was in. The desk clerk told her he wasn't. She smiled her thanks. "I guess I'm going to a charity event," she muttered to herself.

Grabbing a cab Diana made her way to Hotel de Crillon and wondered if getting into the event would be a problem. But luck was on her side. A rather large group was trying to get in, which distracted security and gave her enough time to sneak by. She smiled to herself, no wonder Selina is so good at getting into places. Her body was made for sneaking in and out of places.

Diana walked into the main ballroom and looked around at her surroundings. Several hundred people were in the room. Most had taken seats around the large tables. A small group were dancing in the center of the room. Diana noticed him right away.

Bruce was talking to a very pretty dark haired woman. The closer she came to them the stranger she felt. The woman could be a double for her if she was in her own body, other than the woman having hazel eyes the resemblance was uncanny. She noticed that Bruce had on his playboy smile on his face as the female looked at him in awe.

Bruce had noticed the women right away when he entered the charity event and proceeded to charm her. The woman's name was Dido and she was a fashion model but her biggest attraction for Bruce was that she looked like Diana. He'd decided that since he wouldn't allow himself to have the real thing maybe he could satisfy himself with a lookalike. Too bad she was a facade, an empty shell compared to the woman he really wanted.

He had been flirting with Dido for nearly an half an hour when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and a female voice that asked, "May I have this dance?"

Bruce stiffened as he heard her voice turned to face the female in question. His smile vanished as he looked at her. She looked stunning and she glowed with a confidence few women possessed. His heart raced at her nearness so he hardened his features as he looked at her.

"Diana what are you doing here?" he asked in a stern voice.

Diana had a coy smile on her face. "Forgot my name already, Brucie. I'm hurt," she said in a playful but loud voice. "Let me remind you, it's Selina Kyle. You playboys are all the same, get what you want and leave without phoning after!" The Wonder Woman lookalike slowly turned and left. She didn't need to be a part of this drama.

Diana nearly laughed but kept the coy smile on her face as Bruce watched the woman leave.

He growled out quietly, "What are you doing here?!" Diana smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"I came for a dance," she said as she pulled him into her arms. She rested her head onto his chest and inhaled his wonderful male scent.

"Answer me Diana!" he asked her once again. Having her in his arms was wreaking havoc on his self-control.

"Let's just enjoy this dance since our last one was interrupted but armed men." Bruce let out a deep sigh and continued to mold himself into her as they danced, giving in for the moment to the desire to be near her.

The song ended and he was about to ask her the same question once again but another tap on his shoulder forced him to turn away.

A cute blond smiled up at him, "Can I have this dance?"

Diana pulled away from Bruce. "Sure sweetie, I'm done with him," she said as she turned and walked away. Diana looked seductively over her shoulder and saw the anger and confusion on his face as she walked away.

Diana returned to the hotel where Bruce was staying. She took the elevator to the top floor. She hummed to herself as she waited for the elevator to reach his floor. When the doors opened she made her way to his room. She took a quick look around. Spotting no one she pulled out a lock pick set from her purse.

Chuckling evilly to herself, she picked the lock. 'Thank you Tim,' she thought for teaching her that skill. Once inside, she looked around the room; it was glorious. The suit was fit for a king or I guess in this case the Prince of Gotham she thought with a smile.

Not knowing when he would show up she found a chair that was placed in the corner of the room. The shadows almost hid it and her from sight. It was perfect. She slipped her sandals off and made herself comfortable.

When Bruce entered his room, he knew right away that Diana was there. Her perfume that caught his attention. He stared at the shadowy figure sitting on the chair.

"Come to seduce the infamous Bruce Wayne?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Maybe, but from what I've heard all it takes is a good drink and a stiff breeze." Diana purred out enjoying the game.

Bruce laughed, but then became the Bat, "What are you doing here Diana?!" he growled out.

Diana slowly got up from the chair and sauntered over to him. "I'm here to bring you home," she said as she slowly placed her hand onto his chest. Bruce left brow rose as Diana slowly unfastened his tie. Being this close to him was making her lose her reason.

"Now why would I want to go home when I have such a lovely lady waiting for me right here?" his said in his deep baritone voice.

"Why is it that when I found you tonight you were hitting on almost an exact duplicate of me when I'm in my real body?" she asked him.

Color rose in Bruce's cheeks as he quickly said, "She's a beautiful woman and Bruce Wayne always flirts with beautiful women."

Diana laughed knowingly, "Sure Bruce whatever you say." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly.

"I came to get you to come home. But we don't have to leave right away." Diana whispered as she looked into his blue eyes, feeling the sexual chemistry they shared with each other. Bruce's lip turned into a cocky half smile as his eyes bore into hers.

He looked over to the bed then turned his gaze to her. Bending down he captured her lips and he slowly seduced her with his mouth. Bruce removed the undone tie and his tuxedo jacket. Next he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it also.

He stopped kissing Diana. The desire in his eyes matched hers. She stared at his muscular chest and looked at the scars on it. They filled her with a savage excitement. 'He was a warrior like her,' she thought. She ran her tongue along a long scar on his chest. Bruce slid his hands around her to the back of her dress and pulled down the zipper. The dress slipped down her body so that she was now clad in just a black strapless bra and black lace panties. He bent down and started to kiss and suck on her neck and shoulder area.

He picked her up and walked her over to the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Laying her down he proceeded to climb on top of her. Diana's mind was a blaze as he returned to kissing her, she couldn't think straight. Something was bothering her but she couldn't place her finger on it. All she could think about was how much she wanted him. When she remembered why this wasn't right he found a weak spot on her neck. It forced her mind to forget the reason.

Bruce pressed his excitement against her hip as he pulled back looking into her lust filled eyes.

"Now you know why I flew half way across the globe." Bruce growled out as he removed himself from her. Diana blinked her eyes in confusion. 'Why had he stopped?' she wondered. 'What was he talking about?' Diana's mind raced.

"I told you before I will not take advantage of this situation, but you continue to push my boundaries." he growled out.

Diana laid there trying to regain her normal heart rate and breathing. Her mind was still too clouded by passion to understand what he was talking about. She looked up at him in confusion. Bruce saw the look and tried to explain the problem to her.

"Would you of stopped me from making love to you just now?" he asked her.

Diana took a deep breath and said, "No." Then it dawned on her. She was in Selina's body and it would be wrong to use it that way. Bruce saw the revelation on Diana's face.

"Now you see why I came here, Diana I.." he had to turn his back to her, he couldn't think straight at the moment. "I care for you, maybe when this switch thing is over we can talk about what almost happened here.. but until then we have to stop playing with fire. Someone is going to get hurt. What if we had just made love and Selina's body became pregnant?"

Diana sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees as she rested her chin on them. Her mind was trying to process how she allowed this game to get out of control.

"Bruce your right, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you would have been if I wasn't in full control." he glared at her. His face softened.

"Diana," he said as he moved his face closer to hers as he sat on the bed next to her. "Your the only woman I lose myself to, its not your body, mind or spirit." He closed his eyes in thought. "It's every aspect of you. No matter what body you host, your aura shines through. It's like I can see your soul."

Diana was shocked but pleased at Bruce's words. 'Then why was he always pushing away from her?' she asked herself.

"Then why are you always pulling away from me when we get close?" Diana asked in a soft voice.

Bruce pulled back a little, "You don't want to know Diana." he said softly. Diana sat up and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Yes I do. Tell me why Bruce."

"You have heard my reasons before, but the real reason is simple. I will corrupt you, draw you into my darkness and this world needs Wonder Woman as she is. A symbol of truth and love. I will crush and destroy your light like I've done to everyone around me!"

"You don't think very highly of yourself Mr. Wayne or me for that matter." Diana said angrily. She got off the bed and stalked about the room in her fury. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Have really you corrupted any of your cohorts? No. Richard, Tim, and Barbara are shining lights on Gotham and the rest of the world. You taught them skills that make them exceptional human beings." Diana pushed a messy stand of hair from her face.

"You think that you can make me into something I'm not? Do you really think I am that weak? I am an Amazon princess for Hera's sake! You think so low of yourself sometimes it scares me but that you think so low of me makes me angry." Diana glared at him. Bruce was so stunned by her outburst he was speechless.

"Stop making yourself out to be the monster." Diana added in a regal manner, "If anyone is to change because of a relationship between the two of use it's you."

Bruce nearly laughed at her last statement. Leave it to Diana to be the one to call him on his bullshit, even the bullshit he had convinced himself was truth."You really do think highly of yourself, Princess?".

Diana smiled, but didn't comment as his statement had diffused most of her anger. She could sense she was close to victory in the battle to get him to come home.

"Your needed back in Gotham Bruce, we need you there for the process." Diana went in with a frontal assault.

"No, Zatanna will be there." he tried to defend his stance in leaving.

Diana looked at him with a bit of contempt. "Stop hiding because your scared of your feelings. I promise you that I will not throw myself at you again until this is over!" she said with a laugh.

"Can I have that in writing?" he joked as he smiled at her.

'Victory!' Diana thought but said, "If it gets you to come back, then yes."

"Okay I'll come back for the switch." Bruce grumbled out.

"Great, so when can we expect to see you at the manor?" Diana asked.

"I will arrange for my private jet to fly back tonight so I'll be back at the manor in the morning." Bruce said in defeat.

Diana pulled her dress back on and turned to Bruce so he could zip her up. She repressed the shiver that went down her spine at his touch. She put on her sandals and Donna's coat. She then looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. "I'll see you in the morning, Bruce." she said with a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wonder Woman to watchtower, need a transport back to my last location."

As she disappeared she heard him curse at her for using the League transporter system for personal use.

* * *

When Diana arrived back at the manor, Alfred was waiting for her by the Cave's transporter pad.

"Is he coming back Miss?" Alfred asked her.

"Yes Alfred, said he would be back in the morning." Diana said as the two made their way back up to the manor.

Selina was sitting in a chair when Diana walked into the study. The book Selina was reading was upside down in her hands.

"Selina, if you're going to pretend to read a book you should at least hold it the right way." Diana said as she grabbed it and flipped it around. Selina just gave her the evil eye, but it changed to shock and anger quickly.

"Why are you dressed like that!" she growled out. "Did you go on a date in my body!"

Diana was taken aback by her accusation; she had forgotten that she was dressed to the nines. She was scrambling for something to say when Alfred came into the room.

"Did you enjoy your dinner with Kal-El and his girlfriend, your highness?"

Diana looked at Alfred in confusion for a slit second before catching on and answering. "Yes, we had a lovely time."

All the anger left Selina at Alfred's question, "Sorry.." Selina grumbled out in an apology as she left the study.

"Thank you. You really are quick with a cover story." Diana said in awe.

Alfred gave her a slight smile, "I've had years of practice covering for Master Bruce."

"Of course," Diana laughed as Alfred gave her a slight bow and left the room.

Diana sighed and sat down. Bruce would be back tomorrow morning and hopefully she would have her body back by tomorrow night. She send a little prayer to her goddesses that all would be well and this ordeal would be over soon.


	12. UnSwitcheroo

A/N I don't own these Characters so don't sue me! :P Many Thanks to my wonderful Beta DaisyJane, without her graceful editing this story would be full of spelling mistakes and grammar errors.

Shout outs to all my peeps: DaisyJane, Hepburn, Lady Isis, Icha, and Batcat oops KittyBatman! If I missed anyone I'm sorry!

Chapter 12: UnSwitcheroo.

Dick was awakened by something tickling his nose. He tried to brush it away but it kept coming back. Opening an eye he saw Donna standing above him with a feather from one of his pillows in her hand.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he told her in a growl, "Troia, give me five more minutes of sleep."

She smiled down at him as she continued to run the feather along his handsome face. Dick having had enough, grabbed her wrist and pulled he down onto the bed with him. Donna landed on top of him with a laugh.

Dick wrapped his arms around her as she gazed into his eyes. "So...what's for breakfast?" she asked as she licked her lips.

Dick was momentarily distracted by her tongue before he answered, "Depends on what you're cooking?"

Donna's eyes widened, "You want me to cook for you? I'm your guest and your supposed to show me hospitality. Now get up and make me some breakfast."

Dick moved his head up and kissed her on the lips then looked into her eyes,"That's what Alfred is for. I'm almost as bad at cooking as Bruce. If you want toast I'm your man!" he proudly stated.

Donna laughed then relaxed into the hug, enjoying the feel of his body against her, "Diana came home last night; she says Bruce should be here later."

Dick ran his hand threw her hair, breathing in her scent, 'God she feels and smells good, so much better than I ever imagined,' he though as he responded, "Did she have to break any bones?" He smiled at the thought.

Donna chucked "No. But she was in a cranky mood." Dick closed his eyes and wondered what stupid thing Bruce had said this time to upset Diana.

He growled, "Why can't that man ever learn. He always has to be so difficult and push people to near insanity."

Donna traced a pattern on his chest, "I think it was more of a sexually charged cranky mood. I was feeling so much sexual frustration coming from her that I nearly woke you up to get some relief."

Dick let go of Donna and covered his ears, "I don't want to hear about it Troia."

Donna lifted her head and looked at him. "Doesn't it get you excited? Believe me I have never felt that level of want in my life," she sighed as she moved her the lower half of her body on his.

Dick nearly flipped her under him, the feel of her body against his was completely wreaking havoc on his self-control. Instead he said, "You moving against me like a cat certainly does but mentioning Bruce and sex in the next breath is a complete turn-off. He raised me and is basically my dad and nobody wants to her about their parents having sex even with someone as hot as Diana. Would you like it if someone told you about Hippolyta and all hot sex she had with Hades." Dick looked her directly in the eyes and Donna shuddered.

Donna rolled herself away from Dick. "No way. Your absolutely right," she said as she got off the bed and she looked over her shoulder. "Get up Short-pants. Let's have breakfast together."

(A/N read Immortal Sisters by DaisyJane, DJ is the reason I love Donna and Dick as a couple!!! Now only if I could get her to write them as one)

Dick noticed the bossy expression on her face, "Yes Ma'am."

Diana and Selina were in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Sorry about last night Diana. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that at you. You have every right to see your friends. I know you wouldn't use my body unfairly." she said looking very apologetically at Diana.

The guilt of knowing Selina wasn't wrong had been eating at Diana since last night. She just couldn't lie; it wasn't in her nature.

"You were not wrong Selina. I went to see Bruce last night and not Kal-El and his girlfriend. I did kiss Bruce but that's all that happened." Diana confessed as color rose in her cheeks and she lowered her gaze to the table in shame.

Selina face was furious for a moment before a sly smile spread across her face, "Only a kiss?"

Diana looked at Selina and said, "Yes only a kiss."

Selina laughed, "If it had been me I would have had him doing the horizontal mambo."

Diana's eyes turned cold and her expression became angry, "Even in my body?!" Selina nodded her head while smiling broadly.

"You would have had no right to do anything remotely like that." Diana growled.

Selina just shrugged her shoulders. "But it wasn't me last night it was you and now since you have kissed him with my body I get to do the same," she said with a satisfied smile on her face. Diana didn't need to know about the times she had already kissed Bruce in this body.

The anger on Diana's face disappeared as her face paled. "What?"

"It is only fair, Princess. You got a kiss from Bruce and now I get one, and since I know it probably wasn't a simple peck given the level of guilt in your confession that it was probably several very passionate kisses. I get five minutes in heaven with Brucey when he comes back." Selina watched the horror on Diana's face which increased her pleasure. Tweaking the Princess was so much fun.

Diana looked hard at the table and said crossly, "Fine! I must be fair." She got up and stormed out of the kitchen. Selina thought that was too damn easy, she didn't think Diana would agree at all. 'C'est La Vie,' she thought and smiled.

Alfred had gone to pick Bruce up at the airport and soon they arrived home.

Alfred went in first carrying Bruce's luggage. When Bruce entered his home, Diana and Selina were in the sitting room. Diana looked very upset while Selina looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Before he could truly guess what was going on Selina spoke.

"Now Diana you promised and there is no backing out," she said with a huge smile on her face. Bruce was confused by this statement but he was getting a feeling that he should run, NOW.

Diana's fist clenched tightly and her face was frozen in a pout but she said, "I know I promised. So go ahead and do it. I will be timing you."

Selina's smile spread showing all her teeth. She got up from the couch and seductively walked over to Bruce. He had no idea what was about it happen but somehow he felt like a mouse being tossed about by two cats.

"Brucey," he cringed as well as Diana at the name. "You were a naughty little boy last night with my body. Now I get to return the favor."

Bruce looked harshly at Diana, but she looked away guiltily.

"I.." he was stopped by Selina's finger on his lips.

"Diana got hot and heavy kisses from you and we both agreed its only fair I get the same attention." Selina's eyes glazed with passion as she brought his mouth to hers. Bruce quickly pulled away.

"Diana? Is this true?" Bruce could not believe this. Diana finally looked up at him and nodded her head. Selina was standing next to him as she watched the Princess give her blessing.

"And since you were both so sneaky, we have to do this right here and right now." Her hands snaked around his neck. Selina was really enjoying herself. Kissing Bruce was always great but pissing off Diana just added to the pleasure.

Bruce was too shocked by this arrangement to truly react before Selina attacked. She pulled him into a heated kiss as she rubbed her body against his, grinding and moaning. She was making more noise then normal just to upset Diana. She deserved her punishment for sneaking off for a kissing session with her Bruce.

Diana sat there trying her best to control her rage at the display. She couldn't fault Bruce, it's not like they were in a relationship, but did he have to get so into the kiss? Selina was acting like a bitch in heat the way she was using her body at the moment. Diana felt embarrassed by how Selina was using her body. Selina certainly liked sex and had mastered the art of seduction.

The rage in Diana slowly vanished as she watched the two. Taking in the differences, watching how Selina kissed him and how she used her body. Selina was obviously very experienced sexually and she used all her knowledge to turn on Bruce. Diana started to evaluate Selina's moves and figured she could do better when she got the chance. Bruce would enjoy the improvement when she kissed him again.

Dick and Donna were making their way down the stairs when they ran into a site they would never have imagined in a million years.

Diana was sitting on the couch watching as Bruce and Selina got all hot and heavy. What surprised Dick was Diana face. She didn't seem angry but as if she was studying what they were doing as if it were a fascinating science experiment. Donna wasn't looking at her sister but at the woman in her sisters body. She growled in anger and flew at the two. The growl forced Bruce and Selina to stop kissing and pull away from each other as they saw an angry Amazon heading towards them.

Donna landed a open palm hit on Bruce that sent him across the room. Diana jumped off the sofa to stop her sister from continuing her attack. Selina looked in fear and awe at the angry Amazon in front of her.

Dick ran towards Bruce to make sure he wasn't dead, after all he had been shot not too long ago. Luckily Bruce was okay and nothing was broken or bruised.

Diana stopped her sister before she could hurt Selina. "Enough Donna!" she yelled at her.

Donna stopped and Diana explained the situation. Donna still looked angry and gave Selina a lethal glare but she backed off.

"That was very underhanded of you Selina, manipulating Diana like that." Dick whispered to her. Selina looked at him at first with a mock innocent expression, but winked and smiled. Dick just rolled his eyes.

"By the way, I don't think you upset Diana as much as you were hoping." Selina seemed startled and gave him a questioning look.

"She was studying and analyzing your seduction. I think Bruce is in going to be trouble when she puts the knowledge into action. He could barely resist her before." Dick smiled at her.

Selina was not happy to hear this information. 'Damn my own plan backfired on me,' she thought. She had wanted to drive a wedge between the two heroes, not teach Diana how to get Bruce panting after her like a dog. She didn't like that Bruce and Diana's bodies fit together so well as if they were made for each other, but she had felt Bruce's desire even if he held back a little more than usual. She took comfort in the thought that she could still make him want her.

Donna had had enough of this crazy love triangle and said, "Dick where is my breakfast like you promised?"

"What? I already said I can't cook well," he responded sheepishly. Donna rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"I will cook you something if you show me where all the stuff is." Dick smiled at her in agreement.

"Really? Oh Donna, your the best." he said as the two of them left the room.

Bruce had a smirk on his face which Diana noticed. "Whats so funny Bruce?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Dick is almost as good a cook as Alfred, he has been teaching him for years."

Diana's eyes widened then she laughed. "He is really going to regret tricking Donna into cooking breakfast."

Bruce smirked back at her, "Why?"

"Because Donna couldn't cook to save her life. We'll be lucky if she doesn't burn down the kitchen."

They all laughed before Bruce's face turned very serious and stern.

"So who's great plan was it for Selina to jump me like that?" Both women wouldn't look at him and neither decided to speak up.

"Fine don't tell me, but," he pointed a finger at both of them, "no more games. Today is hopefully the last day of this body swap and I don't want anything to screw it up!" They both looked at him then and nodded in agreement.

Bruce just shook his head as he turned to leave the room.

Donna was frying up some eggs as Dick watched her. "Your going to burn them if you don't turn the heat down," he said.

Donna glared at him, "No I'm not. Besides how would you know, you can't cook remember."

One minute later she dumped the burnt eggs into the trash. Dick was laughing "Told you so."

Donna gave him annoyed look.

Dick grabbed another frying pan and started to juggle two eggs with one hand as he cracked another one with his other hand. Donna watched in amazement as he worked the eggs. Flipping them without a spatula. With another frying pan he had some bacon cooking also. He worked the kitchen like a master chef.

Dick winked at Donna which caused her to glare at him. "Did you know that men are better cooks then women?"

Donna's jaw tightened and she was getting angry. The rat bastard knew how to cook and he had made her try to cook for his own amusement. This called for some type of revenge.

She suddenly smiled at him, "Usually I date guys who are too manly to cook. It's nice to know that won't be a problem in our relationship, Short-pants."

Dick raised an eyebrow at her but ignored her dig at his masculinity. "So are we in a relationship?" he asked her as he turned off the elements on the stove. Donna traced her foot along the grout lines on the tiled floor. Maybe she had over reached with that statement and maybe Dick just wanted to have fun and nothing more. He could even regretting kissing her while Bruce was close to death.

"Listen Troia, I've loved you for a long time. If you don't want to.." he paused and swallowed as he was suddenly feeling very insecure, "...move forward into a relationship with me I will understand. We will always be friends." He watched her closely worried about her reaction to his confession.

Donna moved her gaze from the floor to Dick. "I've loved you for a long time Dick, first as a friend and then as brother in arms. I have been attracted to for like forever but you always wanted someone else first Kory and then Barbara. Are you sure you want me? Is being together as lovers the right thing? Because I would hate to lose you as my closest friend," she said as she looked deep into his eyes.

Dick put the food from the pans onto plates as he contemplated the future. He thought about her and how he truly felt before he spoke again.

"Donna, I know my love for you is real. I don't know now if I can stand back and pretend anymore. I have loved you for so long and I have always been afraid of being with you because I could never stand to lose you. I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on you at the moment and if you don't love me I will understand, but I won't take back what I've said!" Dick said in a passionate display of his feelings.

"I love you also Dick with all my heart." Donna said as tears ran down her cheeks. Dick grabbed her and pulled her against him as they devoured each others' lips.

Years of pent up desire were released in that kiss and both were breathing hard at the end of it. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Dick smiled radiantly at her, "Great, I think we should do dinner and movie tonight? As our first date?"

Donna smiled mischievously back at him, "Or we could just go upstairs right now."

At Dick's dumbfounded expression Donna laughed. "Dinner and a movie sounds great." Dick grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss, this one more tender and loving.

"Lets eat before our breakfast before it gets too cold and we can decide what movie to see tonight." he told her as she joined him as they carried the food to the table.

"You know lying to me is not a good way to start a relationship." Donna said.

"Me lie, about what?" he said with a coy tone.

"About cooking. You just wanted to laugh at me while I burnt our food. I should make you eat those eggs," she said as she gave him a dirty look.

"Oh.. Well I wanted to watch you wear the apron, but you never put it on. I didn't know you were a disaster in the kitchen, that was just a bonus." he said and laughed. Donna was in too good a mood to stay mad. She chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

* * *

That evening an armored truck pulled up to the manor. Alfred showed the men where to place the crate and they helped to open it. Inside was the priceless statue of Bastet. Alfred picked up the statue and placed it onto a large table into the sitting room.

Once the moving men had gone Selina entered the room. Her eyes lit up with excitement. The statue really appealed to her and she wished that she could keep it, but she knew Bruce and Diana would never allow it. Diana was the next in the room. She eyed the statue warily, as it had caused so much trouble in her life.

Tim came in to look as well. As he went to touch it, Alfred slapped his hand away. "Now Master Tim you know better than to touch it." Alfred gave him a stern look and Tim looked contrite as he nodded his head.

"Tim, who knows what kind of magic is on that statue." Bruce stated as he walked into the room.

"Isn't it beautiful." Selina whispered.

"Beautiful and dangerous, no wonder you like it so much." Zatanna said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled at the group. "I said I would be here to help out."

Zatanna walked into the room and looked at the statue. Then she walk around it examining it. Her eyes looked curiously at it. She tapped her lips in thought.

"Looks like something a certain Egyptian goddess I know would create." Zatanna said.

"Who?" Diana asked.

"The goddess Isis, or Lady Isis as she likes to be called sometimes. But this is different from what she normally creates. She normally puts a small cat hieroglyph on anything she creates, but this statue is the hieroglyph." Zatanna said as she looked at in amazement.

(A/N was going to poke some fun at Lady Isis here but felt I've been to mean to her as of late. You don't want to make a Goddess anger with you. ;) )

"Something new then?" Bruce asked her.

Zatanna replied, "Yes and no. The statue is obviously ancient but it was lost to time. That is why I couldn't find anything on it. This is a new find for the magical community."

"Four more hours until the full moon," Bruce said and continued. "We should do this outside so we don't miss this chance."

"Outside would be best. When the time comes I will carry it out." Zatanna stated to the group. Everyone nodded their head as no one really wanted to touch the magical statue, well except maybe Selina.

Bruce turned to Alfred, "Could you please have a table and some chairs set up on the veranda."

"As you wish Master Bruce." Alfred said as he left the room to get it done.

Donna and Dick arrived back from their first date which was cut down to just dinner as they didn't want to miss the big switch back.

Donna went to her sister and said, "Ready to return to your body?"

"Yes and no." Diana said and at Donna's confused look continued. "I want my body back and my identity but when this is over I will have no more reason to stay at the manor. I know that Bruce will distance himself from me again." Diana lowered her voice and whispered to Donna, "And that hurts the most because I love him."

Donna shook her head in disgust as she knew that Diana was probably correct in her prediction, "Want me to hit him again?" Diana chuckled and Donna smiled knowing she had cheered her up if only momentarily.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Diana replied

Zatanna couldn't help but over hear them talk."Don't worry Di, I could always cast a spell on him." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Donna shook her head in agreement but Diana frowned. "No, you know Bruce hates magic. I wouldn't want to ruin your friendship with him over his stubborn nature in regards to me. I'm a big girl, I'll get over him." Diana said as she let out a painful sigh.

Zatanna smiled anyways, she had a plan B if Bruce wouldn't let Diana into his life. Ever since she had helped him save Diana from Circe and she had seen how much he loved her she had wanted them to get together. She loved Bruce and she wanted him to be happy and she believed that Diana would make him happy.

* * *

The hour was at hand Zatanna carried out the statue and placed it on the table outside. Selina and Diana took a chair each and sat down at the table. Placing one hand each onto the statue they waited for the magic to begin.

After thirty minutes of sitting there and nothing happening. they both started to worry that they would be stuck in the others body permanently. Then the statue started to glow, both looked at each other and smiled.

The flash caught the others off guard. When their eyes readjusted they saw that both Selina and Diana were unconscious. Donna, Dick and Zatanna rushed to Diana's body while Alfred, Bruce and Tim moved over to Selina's.

Bruce felt for a pulse and found one. Then he asked Dick, "Does Diana have a pulse?"

A few long seconds later Dick nodded his head. Bruce sighed in relief. Less then a minute later the first of the two regained consciousness. Selina was the first to wake, she looked across the table and groaned, "NO!"


	13. Moving On

A/N I don't own these Characters so don't sue me. Mega Super Duper HUGE Thanks to DaisyJane, I don't know how she can turn my crappy writing into something so breathtaking. She is a Wonder Woman of words!

Shout outs to all my peeps: DaisyJane, Hepburn, Lady Isis, Icha, KittyBatman and Knight2286! If I missed anyone I'm sorry!

Special note to Lady Isis, THANKS for spotting it before I made more of a fool of myself. (You know what I'm talking about) ;)

**Chapter 13—Moving On**

Selina groaned, "NO!" She looked across the table at Diana. Diana hadn't awakened yet.

Bruce had a look of horror on his face that matched everyone else's.

Selina looked up at Bruce and started to laugh, "Gotcha, I'm back to normal." Bruce's eyes flashed with rage for a moment. It was the closest he'd ever come to just slapping Selina.

"That was not funny Selina!" Bruce growled. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Donna, who thought it was funny and laughed.

"See Wonder Junior gets it. Everyone was acting like it was a funeral or something. Damn, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood!" Selina said with a smirk.

By that time Diana had opened her eyes. She saw a very angry Bruce as he was glaring down at an unhappy Selina.

"I guess everything is back to normal?" she said tentatively as she touched her face. Bruce turned his head and looked at Diana and his anger seemed to vanish.

"Yes, Selina's already played a not so funny joke." Bruce growled as he turned his eyes back to Selina.

Donna piped in, "Come on Bruce it was pretty funny and I think we can all lighten up, they're back to normal after all."

Selina stretched and got up from her seat. She did a few back flips and smiled, "Yep, looks like everything is back to normal!"

Diana got up from her seat and slowly floated up into the air; she looked down at the group and waved as she shot off for a quick fly around the Manor. She landed lightly back on to the ground. "Oh that felt so good! I can't believe I haven't flown in almost a month!" She sighed in pleasure.

Bruce wasn't with the group when she looked at everybody. Dick noticed her looking and said, "He left for patrol." The smile vanished from her face as she remembered that she would have to leave the Manor and return to her regular life without him. 'Things are truly back to normal,' she thought sadly.

"I guess I should get packing then." Diana said in defeat. He has made his feelings clear and Diana was sick of fighting him.

"Miss Diana you could stay another night." Alfred offered.

"Thank you Alfred but I've over stayed my welcome already. I will pack my things and go home. Besides I have a lot of work waiting for me at the embassy." Diana said as she left the group. Dick nudged Donna and she quickly followed her sister.

Donna walked behind her sister as she they returned to the house. She watched her sister trace her hands along certain items of furniture as if she was memorizing her time here. It pained Donna to watch her sister say goodbye to this home. It confused her because it was so dark and almost lifeless to her. It was like living in a museum, beautiful old furniture but gave it the impression of it not being very welcoming, kind of like its owner.

Diana entered the room she had shared for the past month and slowly packed the clothes Bruce bought for her. Though most were a little more glamorous that she usually chose to wear, as they reflected Selina's taste more than hers, they were still beautiful. She had thought about just leaving them here but she didn't want to hurt poor Alfred's feelings.

Diana changed into her Amazon armor. Donna just stood there watching her move almost like a robot.

"Di, cheer up. Soon you will be smashing bad guys and you will forget about this whole ugly situation." Donna said trying to sound cheerful.

Selina walked in and heard Donna's comment, "Come on it wasn't all bad. I know I was kind of a pain sometimes but we had fun too. Remember watching Princess Bride."

Diana smiled and nodded her head, "You are right, you are a pain."

At Selina's glare Diana laughed, "But you are also fun when you want to be. It's great to be going home but I will miss staying here."

Selina sighed, "Tell me about it Princess." She moved to the closet and started packing the clothes that Diana had used for the past month. She planned to mix Diana's style with her glamour and create a whole new look for herself. Once she fenced the items that she had stolen she should be set for awhile.

Diana grabbed the suitcase full of clothes and walked out of the room. Passing Bruce's bedroom was hard on her, knowing he wouldn't be just a few feet away now.

Donna and Dick gave each other a passionate goodbye. Diana was all smiles when she saw the two kissing and making promises to see each other very soon. Diana and Donna hopped into the invisible jet that Donna had parked in the hanger in the Cave and flew back to New York.

Selina soon finished packing her clothes which included her catsuit. Donna had brought it with her when she came to stay at the Manor. Alfred called Selina a cab; he helped her bring her bags down the stairs.

"I hope you enjoyed your visit Miss Kyle. It has been interesting having you here again." Alfred said to her in a kind voice as he gave her a small smile.

"Alfred you really are a peach and Bruce doesn't deserve to have you. Take care of yourself and him," she said giving him a wan smile. Selina called Isis who jumped up into her waiting arms. She stroked the cat in the cab as she watched the large Manor slowly disappearing in the distance.

Selina felt, no she knew that it would be the last time she would be staying at the Manor. It brought a tear to her eye as she realized that her chance with Bruce had passed. But the East End was waiting for her to return and that cheered her up.

Bruce had just returned from his nighttime patrol when he saw Alfred waiting with a large cup of coffee.

"Good patrol Master Bruce?"

Bruce nodded as he took the coffee and nearly finished the cup in a few gulps.

"Alfred, Bruce Wayne hasn't been seen in weeks and the tabloids are getting suspicious. I need you to set up a few high profile dates for him starting tomorrow."

Alfred's jaw tightened and his lips thinned into a tight line. "As you wish." Alfred said in a clipped voice before he turned to leave.

Alfred entered the Manor and walked with staccato steps towards the kitchen. Dick, who was standing in the study, heard Alfred curse under his breath. He didn't know why the old man was so angry but he suspected it had something to do with Bruce. He returned the book he was reading to the shelf and made his way down to the cave.

"So what have you done to piss off Alfred?"

Bruce wondered for a moment, "Nothing. Just asked him to set up a few dates for Bruce Wayne."

Dick closed his eyes briefly in frustration and took a deep breath before speaking. "Bruce you stubborn jerk, why not ask Diana out on a date?"

Bruce's shoulders squared some more,"Because she is a colleague. Nothing more." Dick at that moment wanted nothing more than to hit the man.

Dick threw his hands into the air, praying that someone's god would hear his prayer. Please let Bruce chose to have some happiness in his life. "Bruce I might be moving to New York." He mentioned as he decided to change the subject.

Bruce stopped typing on his computer and turned towards him. "Why?"

"I'm just thinking about it for now. I want to see Donna more often and I can't do that living far away from her."

The news hit Bruce hard. Dick was thinking of moving away. Was he driving him away as well? But as always, whenever things became too emotional for Bruce to handle, the Bat came out.

"Fine. Do what you think is best." Bruce growled.

"If I do, can I stay in the Wayne Enterprises Corporate apartment until I find a place of my own?"

"You can, but only for a few months. It's still company property."

Dick smiled, "Thanks." But the smile vanished, "Bruce… Don't let her get away from you!"

Bruce's face became stony. "Dick we have already talked about this. There is no room for her in my life. I have tried before and it has never worked out. She will only be hurt." Bruce said hoarsely.

Dick shook his head and left him to his solitude. Bruce looked at the computer. He couldn't get her out of his head. He smashed his fist against the console in a rage. "STOP thinking about her!" he growled to himself.

Diana had just placed her suitcase on her bed when Donna came into her room.

"Di what are you going to do about the Amazons from Bana-Mighdall?" she asked. Diana closed her eyes and sighed. She had totally forgotten about them.

"I will contact mother right away. As queen is should be her decision." Diana said as she left the room. She went to her private office and started her computer. It had a link to a portable computer on Themyscira that was used for diplomatic business and sometimes just so Hippolyta and Diana or Donna could talk.

Her mother's lovely face appeared on the screen.

"My little sun and stars!" Hippolyta greeted her. Diana smiled at her mother. Donna entered the office, looked over Diana's shoulder and waved.

"Mother we have a group of thirty Amazons from a city called Bana-Mighdall locked up on the Watchtower. As queen it is up to you as to what should be done with them. They seem to be very angry and they tried to kidnap me and they nearly killed another hero in the League."

Hippolyta was stunned by this news. When Antiope and a group of Amazons had been lost after their imprisonment by Herakles, Hippolyta had assumed that they had died. They had not yet been granted immortality. To find that they had survived and had offspring to carry on the Amazon traditions was amazing. "I guess you should transport them here. They are our kind and we should be the ones to deal with them. Was your mission a success?" Hippolyta inquired moving on to the next subject. Diana didn't like lying to her mother and decided to keep her description to a minimum to avoid telling her any untruths.

"With the exception of capturing the Bana-Mighdall Amazons the danger was minimal. The mission was mostly just an emotional drain. Nothing important to talk about really." she told her mother figuring that was enough as her mother never pushed for details as she knew a lot of League missions were classified.

Donna unfortunately felt the need to add to the explanation. "It was mother, she was locked up with a cat and a handsome but emotionally distant man for a month!" Diana turned to Donna and gave her a death glare. Why couldn't she just remain quiet. Donna was smiling until she looked at Diana. Her smile vanished when she saw the rage pouring off Diana.

"WHAT?!" Hippolyta screeched. Diana turned her attention back to her mother.

"It's a long story mother and not really that important.. I will tell you all about it when I come down with the prisoners!" Diana tried her control her anger at her little sister's faux pas, Hippolyta grunted but her face softened.

"I can see the strain on your face my child, this man had better have treated you with respect or ELSE!" she said leaving the threat open ended. Diana had visions of Amazons storming Wayne Manor and she felt like strangling her sister. Donna giggled as Diana tried to calm their mother down. When Diana finally got her mother settled down and off the video screen, she turned to kill Donna but she wisely was not in the room.

Diana, in a rage, searched the whole embassy and couldn't find her. She growled in frustration as she went back to her room and unpacked her suitcase.

She settled down in bed exhausted from all the drama of the day but found it hard to sleep. She kept thinking of Bruce and her heart ached for what she couldn't have. Finally Morpheus heard her prayer and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Before drifting off, Diana made a promise to her goddesses that Donna would pay for opening her big mouth!

* * *

Batman watched the dark figure move along the warehouse. Once the figure disappeared into it he moved.

Selina was trying her best to open the crate that held all the spoils she had collected when she was Wonder Woman. Finally the crate opened and she gazed down at all the booty she had stolen. A gruff voice behind her made her flinch.

"I told you, that you are going to return all what you stole that night and then you would go to jail." Batman growled.

Selina pouted and smiled at him, "So how did you find me?"

"Implanted your catsuit with a microscopic tracer," Batman stated flatly.

"I knew I should've gotten a new suit," Selina said with a chagrined tone then she asked, "Can't you just let me keep a little of it and go on my way? For old times," she pouted.

"No. I have never left you keep your ill gotten gains before and I am not going to start now." He stated plainly as he moved towards her. Selina pulled out her whip and prepared to battle. Less than a minute later she was handcuffed as he pulled away from her.

"Selina I have always wished you would change your ways. Why do you always have to disappoint me." The Batman said. He actually sounded sad. Selina just bowed her head in shame, for the first time she really hated what she had done.

"The police are on their way," he said as he turned and left her for the police. Selina tried to pick the locks on the handcuffs but Bruce had made them and she found it impossible to do. She was so busy trying get them open that she didn't notice the tall figure walking up to her.

A slender hand grabbed the metal of the cuffs and snapped her free. Selina looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Go," was all Diana said.

Selina couldn't believe it and had to ask, "Why?"

Diana heard the sirens in the background and said, "We need to leave, hang on." Before she grabbed Selina around the waist and flew from the warehouse.

When they were a safe distance away, Diana landed on a rooftop and let go of Selina.

"So why did you help me. It's not like I went out of my way to be friendly during our stay at the Manor."

Diana smiled wryly at her, "No you didn't but frankly neither did I. As to why I helped you I want you to answer a question for me."

"Sure Princess, what do you want to know?" Selina replied.

"Do you want to end up in jail or locked away in Arkham? Because the way you are going that is going to happen and who will take care of Isis then. I like her but she loves and depends on you."

Selina was feeling her second wave of shame that night. She had always liked being a free spirit who made her own rules but maybe it was time to think about the consequences of her actions.

"I don't want to go to jail." Selina said in a small voice.

"Good, because I think a woman as creative and smart as you has so much potential to do good in the world. Like how you already patrol the East End and protect the people who live there."

Selina was stunned, "How would you know that?"

"I've been trailing you for a week." Diana replied with a smile.

"Stalker," Selina said with a laugh then added, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I knew there was more to you that just a thief and a liar. I realized something before we switched back and I know you probably knew it as well. When the Bana-Mighdall Amazon's kidnapped you it broke Zatanna's spell. You could have taken off with my body but you didn't. You honored the agreement to stay and switch back. That made me curious."

"Maybe I wanted to make time with Bruce." Selina replied.

"Then you would have taken off when he left but you stayed." Diana said.

"You would have just hunted me down and probably sent Superman after me. Who needed that aggravation." Selina said trying to brush Diana off. Diana was getting to her, making her see the good parts of herself that she hid from people. She had always kept people at a distance, except maybe Bruce though she would hurt him when he got too close. But Diana was seeing right through her as though her fierce blue eyes could see into her soul.

"What is your point Princess? Maybe I help people once and a while, big deal."

"It is a big deal and it would be tragic for the East End to lose its protector." Diana said very seriously and added, "I would like to help you."

"What! Are you crazy? I did my best to make you miserable and you want to help me?" Selina exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe in you and your mission and I would like to be friends. Remember when you agreed to go out and have fun after we switched back. We could still do that."

Selina stared at her like she had suddenly grown two heads. "I don't know what to say. You know I did my best to seduce Bruce."

"I know and you got about as far as I did which is nowhere. Maybe we should both move on since he doesn't seem to want either of us." Diana said with a touch of bitterness.

Selina knew that pain, she had been through it enough herself, though a lot of it she had brought upon herself. She had to admit that she kind of liked Diana. She could be a stuck-up snot sometimes but she put up with all that Selina had thrown at her and still managed to find a way to like her.

"I know this great place that serves the best margaritas. How about Friday? And we can ask Zatanna and your sister to come along." Selina said with a satisfied smile.

"That would be great, see you then." Diana said returning Selina's smile before she flew away.

Diana was glad to go finally go on a mission. It had been nearly two weeks and she'd spent most of that time working at the embassy going to rescheduled meetings and appointments. She was busy but her mind had time to think about Bruce and his rejection. She hadn't heard a word from him or saw him since she had left the Manor. Too bad the villain she'd beaten to a pulp reminded her of a certain pointy eared jerk. She did feel bad afterwards for the beating.

After returning from the mission she went to write up the mission report. As she entered one of the Watchtower's computer rooms she noticed Shayera sitting at one of the consoles reading the news. Diana tried not to look but her attention was caught by the headline.

"**Wayne with Wonder Woman look-a-like**.**"** She read the rest of the article over Shayera's shoulder.

_Bruce Wayne after being MIA for the past four weeks has been partying the nights away with several women. One, who could pass for Princess Diana of Themyscira, has been seen with him for the past two nights._

The picture was of Bruce and that woman she'd seen him with at the charity event in Paris. The picture made it look like he was in love with the woman. His was looking at her with a tender expression.

Shayera seemed to sense a presence behind her and turned to look at Diana. She saw the pain and hurt in Diana's eyes. She clicked a few buttons and the display changed to a read-out of some Watchtower system.

"Sorry Di, I was reading the news and saw the article." Shayera said feeling guilty for inadvertently showing her that story.

Diana drew herself up so that she as was standing tall and proud. "He can do what ever he wants to Shay. It's not like we're in a relationship." She turned and made her way to another computer to type up the report. She stared at the screen for a moment blinking several times before she controlled her emotions and started typing.

Shayera sighed then her eyes glowed with anger. 'Damn stupid idiot! I should go down to Gotham and beat some sense into him!' she thought to herself.

* * *

Bruce picked up the phone, he dreaded making the call. Forcing himself to dial the number he waited for an answer and hoped he would get her voice mail.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hi Zatanna. It's Bruce, just calling you to see how you are doing?" Bruce asked as he tightened his grip on the phone.

"Wow, Bruce Wayne calling me and it's only seven in the evening!" Zatanna said sarcastically. She could hear a faint growl on the other end of the line as she chuckled quietly to herself.

"I said I would call, if your going to crack jokes I will just hang up!"

"No, I'm sorry Bruce. I am just a little surprised that's all." Zatanna scrabbled to stop him from hanging up. "So I'm doing well Bruce, and how about you?"

Bruce inhaled deeply and said "I'm great."

Zatanna rolled her eyes; she knew he wasn't. "Listen Bruce, can I ask a favor of you?" she said as she bit her nail.

"It depends." Bruce wouldn't commit until he knew what the favor was. Zatanna was a magician who always had something up her sleeve.

"I'm lonely, could you take me out to dinner sometime this week?" Zatanna held her breath.

Bruce found this idea unsettling. His instincts told him that she was up to something. "I guess we could have a friendly dinner at the Manor."

"No, there is this restaurant I want to check out! Please?!"

"Only dinner right?" he growled.

"Yes, only dinner." Zatanna smiled.

"Then how about tomorrow night?" Bruce asked as he looked at his appointment book.

"I can't make it tomorrow, what about two days from now?"

Bruce looked ahead and found an opening for that date, "I'm free then, so when should I pick you up and where are we going?"

"This new restaurant that just opened in downtown Gotham. It's called Freedom. You don't have to pick me up. I can meet you there at seven; is that okay?"

Bruce knew where it was and sighed, "Fine, I'll meet you there at seven."

Zatanna pumped her right arm up and down. "Great, I'm going to go shopping for the perfect dress. See to you then Bruce," she said as she hung up the phone.

She quickly dialed another number, "He finally called. I need your help implementing Plan B."

"Sure Zee, what do you want me to do?" Selina replied.

* * *


	14. Quiet Nights

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me. I originally wrote this scene very short. The wonderful and talented DaisyJane added and expanded it. So I can't really take credit for this beautiful chapter.

I just have to say without women in this world us males would be beating each other with clubs for fun and excitement!!! So this chapter is dedicated to all you special and wonder creatures we males call Woman! Because without yous we would be nothing! ;) (awe ain't I sweet!) lol

**Chapter 14—Quiet Nights **

Bruce was running late for his dinner date. He called Zatanna on her cell phone as he climbed into his car. "Hi Zatanna, I'm running a little late but I should be there in ten minutes." he said to her voice mail.

He pulled up in front and the restaurant and handed his keys and twenty dollars to the valet. He walked into the restaurant and the Maitre d' noticed who he was right away.

"Mr. Wayne, your companion is waiting for you, allow me to show you to your table," he said in a smooth voice.

The pair walked towards the table that was in a corner of the large room. The table was situated in an area where it would give the occupants privacy.

Bruce noticed that Zatanna was facing away from him and that her hair looked lovely, It was hanging in lose waves down her back. The Maitre d' pulled out his chair and Bruce put on his famous playboy grin as he looked at her and his face froze in shock. He wasn't facing Zatanna instead he found himself staring into Diana's shocked face.

Diana couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be meeting Selina and Zatanna for dinner and they were going out for drinks because Selina wanted to introduce Diana to a friend of her new boyfriend. In the four weeks since the switch back, the ladies had gone out several times and Diana had enjoyed the camaraderie very much. Selina had decided to go for it with a private detective that she had been flirting with for the past two years but had put off hoping Bruce would come around. She was very happy but Diana had to ask how she was able to move on so fast.

"Trust me Princess, it gets easier after the second or third time he breaks your heart." Selina had said with a laugh as she finally felt free of the heartache that was Bruce.

"If you say so," Diana said in a sad voice.

"You just need to get out there, you'll see." Selina said to cheer her up.

So when Selina called yesterday asking her if she would like to go to dinner with Zatanna and her and then meet a friend of Sam's for drinks later, Diana decided to why not, it sure beat pining for Bruce.

She had dressed in one of the many red dresses that Alfred had purchased, this one was a strapless silk dress with a sweetheart neckline and sculptural bow detail by Lela Rose. She had wanted to look good for the first meeting. Now she just wanted to kill her two friends. If they were wise that would ask Donna where she hides when she pisses off Diana. How could they do this to her?

Bruce took his seat. He wasn't happy with this change of plans or the fact that his heart had started racing the moment he saw her. 'God, she's beautiful,' he thought for the millionth time since meeting her. He had finally been down to thinking about her only briefly once a day and now the sight of her in that red dress would haunt him for weeks. 'Damn you Zatanna, I will get you for this,' he vowed to himself.

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence that was only broken by the waiter taking their drink order.

Finally Bruce broke the awkward silence.

"You are looking well... extremely beautiful tonight, Diana," he said in a soft voice as tried his best not to look like a drooling idiot.

Diana smiled and blushed a little at his compliment. "You are looking very handsome yourself." Diana replied which brought a genuine smile to his face.

"Thank you, Diana. So Zatanna tricked you as well?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually it was Selina," she replied.

Bruce choked briefly on the sip of water he'd just taken then started coughing. When he got himself under control again he said, "Did you just say Selina, as in Selina Kyle, the woman you wanted to kill several times while you stayed at the Manor."

"Yes, we've become friends. Zatanna, Donna, she and I have gone out several times. She and Zatanna are friends now as well even though they still like to trade insults with each other." Diana smiled thinking of their last girls night out and the banter between the two women.

Bruce's face conveyed his shock, "You and Selina are friends. Excuse me but did hell just freeze over."

Diana laughed at his joke and his eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "I realized that there was more to Selina than just a thief. She's actually leaving thieving behind her. She is working with a woman I introduced her to that runs animal shelters that don't euthanize. She is great with the animals and she has come up with some great fund raising ideas."

"I bet." Bruce said with a sarcastic tone.

Diana glared at him. "She is making changes in her life. Did you know she patrols the East End and helps people. Maybe you should give her a break."

"I have Princess, but I would be careful, Selina can be trouble." Bruce said in a warning tone.

"I know that Selina has her moments but she is trying and I am going to have faith in her. Don't worry about me." She lowered her voice so that she couldn't be overheard and changed the subject, "So what have you been doing, you haven't been to the Watchtower since you were shot." She gave him a piercing stare that Bruce felt could see right into his soul.

"I've been busy with Wayne Enterprises and Gotham. The usual." He replied non-committally.

Diana eyes seared into his as she asked, "Are you avoiding me?"

Bruce was saved from answering immediately when the waiter came to take their orders. She wasn't pulling any punches he thought. After the waiter left, he opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him.

"The truth Bruce, please don't lie," she glared at him.

"The truth is relevant to ones self." He tried his best to use logic to stall.

All he got was a harder glare from Diana. "It is a simple yes or no question, Bruce."

Bruce looked at the flowers on the table and choked out a quiet, "Yes."

"Why?" she asked with a hurt tone.

He was always hurting her he realized. He said things to her that she didn't deserve and made her think that she was some how lacking in some way when she wasn't. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever met and for some crazy reason she liked him. He was such an ass.

"I can't control myself around you Diana. If I spend much time with you, I want you, desperately." he breathed out.

Diana was shocked momentarily before she blushed and smiled at him."I want you too, so why are we always running around in circles and never moving forward?" she asked him.

"Because I'm an ass who won't allow himself to have a relationship with the most spectacular woman in the world. I would never forgive myself if you ever got hurt." He found the flowers suddenly very interesting.

"And I would feel the same. I never want to see you get hurt. I wanted to kill those women for shooting you to get to me." she said fiercely as she looked into his eyes. For a moment they got lost in each other's stare as the sexual tension increased between them. The waiter's arrival with their dinner brought them back to themselves.

They ate dinner quietly as they both thought about the feelings that they had just expressed. Bruce was slowly coming to the conclusion that try a his might he just couldn't let her go.

They finished eating and Bruce paid. It was now or never as Diana looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Diana would you like to go for a drive?" If the smile didn't answer his question her grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the restaurant did. Once in the car Diana continued to hold his hand.

Bruce turned on the radio and soft jazz started playing. He drove them out into the country and parked the car on a cliff overlooking the city. The two looked out at the lights of Gotham. It looked so beautiful from the distance; no one would guess it was so violent. The soft music added to the moment. Diana continued to hold his hand as he slowly rubbed hers with his thumb.

"Care to dance," Bruce whispered. Diana turned her head to him and nodded.

They stepped out of the car and Bruce pulled her into his arms. They swayed to the bossa nova rhythm as Diana Krall's low raspy voice floated around them.

_Quiet nights of quiet stars _

_Quiet cords from my guitar _

_Floating on the silence that surrounds us _

Bruce looked at Diana's face as it glowed in the moonlight. There was never and never would be a woman more beautiful that her to him.

_Quiet thoughts and quiet dreams _

_Quiet walks by quiet streams _

_And the window looking on the mountains and the sea how lovely _

_This is where I want to be _

_Here with you so close to me _

_Until the final flicker of life's ember _

Diana had never wanted to be anywhere more than here in his arms. She loved the feel of his body against her and intoxicating male scent of his skin as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

_I who was lost and lonely _

_Believing life was only _

_A bitter tragic joke _

_Have found with you _

_The meaning of existence _

_Oh my love _

Bruce felt the pain he had been carrying in his heart for nearly thirty years ease. The memory of his parents telling him to be happy came to him and this time he embraced it.

_This is where I want to be _

_Here with you so close to me _

_Until the final flicker of life's ember _

_I who was lost and lonely _

_Believing life was only _

_A bitter tragic joke _

_Have found with you _

_The meaning of existence _

_Oh my love_

Diana lifted head and looked into his eyes. "Diana..." he began but was stopped by her lips pressing against his. The kiss was soft and breathtakingly quick.

"Bruce… Shut up." She smiled and moved in for another kiss. This time it wasn't a quick one. There mouths melded and years of pent up desire raged through their mouths. Passion instantly flamed between them as they became lost to it. Diana pulled away from him and both of them took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and she noticed a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up?"

Diana touched his lips, "Yes. Shut. Up. Bruce." Her hand trailed across his jaw. Bruce just sighed and tightened his embrace on her. She was probably right. He seemed to always say something stupid and hurtful when he talked. The radio continued to play soft music as the two danced under the stars.

Bruce grabbed her by the chin and pulled her into another kiss. This kiss was very intimate and there tongues warred for dominance. Diana moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand down back to her bottom and pulled her intimately against him. Pulling away from her mouth he attacked her neck. To her amazement he found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She moaned again from the pleasure.

Diana cried out, "Take me to the Manor! Now please!" Bruce pulled away from her neck as he looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure Princess?" he rasped out.

"I've been sure for years. Please Bruce, don't deny me again." she pleaded. The sexual desire was pouring off her.

"I can't deny you anymore Princess," he said, kissing her one more time before they got back into the car.

Diana nearly caused him to crash it a few times. She couldn't keep her hands or lips off him, and he didn't want her to stop. Once back at the Manor she almost flew up the stairs with Bruce in tow. Pushing him into his bedroom she closed and locked the door.

Bruce swallowed as Diana stared at him like an apex predator and he was the prey, she kicked off her sexy red high heels then walked up to him and started to remove his jacket and shirt. She sent shivers down his spine when she started to kiss his chest and lower stomach. She unbuckled his belt and pants. He pulled her back up and into a fiery kiss as he unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground.

Bruce inhaled deeply as he saw the red lace strapless bra and panties she was wearing. He had never seen anything sexier in his life and his genius level intellect went out the window. Diana gave him a shove towards his bed and as he fell back she pulled his pants off him. The two heroes now were clad in only their underwear as Diana crawled on top of him.

He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face as he looked into her eyes. At that moment Bruce never wanted anything more in his life than her. He felt like kicking his own ass for denying them this for so long. He smiled at her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss and rolled her underneath him.

She was a goddess and Bruce worshiped every inch of her body. He carefully led her through her first intimate experience bringing her as much pleasure as possible before making them one. They climaxed in a wave of ecstasy. The rest of the night was filled with fulfilling years of denied passion. Hours later Bruce lay sated beside the woman he couldn't seem to stop touching. He kissed her bare shoulder as he whispered, "I love you Diana." Diana's mouth turned into a smile.

"I heard that, and I love you to Bruce." They both sighed. They soon drifted off to sleep not caring what tomorrow would bring.


	15. EpilogueTwentyone Years Later

A/N Don't know these characters so don't sue me.

Special note to DaisyJane. Thank you for all the help you have given me on this story. Without her I know it would have been a bomb! (*cough* Batman's Gift)

Thanks to all the reviews also. I truly enjoyed reading your reviews and replying to them. Even the mean ones. :P hehehe Any review is better then no review.

When I first wrote this story I was to be a one shot fluff piece, but dear DaisyJane convinced me to expand it. So if characters appeared/disappeared or were totally out of character. It's because of my lazy writing and planning.

Once again I might of wrote the first draft of the story, but DaisyJane put her sweat and tears into it. So I can't really take all the credit for it. If you enjoyed this story read some of DJ's own work because the girl has talent!

Enjoy all. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

**Epilogue--Twenty-one Years Later.**

Bruce Wayne exited his house with an envelope in hand. Dick had given it to him and told him to read it in private. At the age of fifty-eight Bruce could pass for a man in his early forties. He walked to the garden and sat down on a wooden bench. Pulling out his pocketknife he opened the letter. A single tear of joy ran down his cheek as he read it.

_Dear Bruce._

_I am writing this letter the morning after the night we first made love. That night will forever be etched in my mind because it was so beautiful. I know whenever I hear the song "Quiet Nights" that we danced to under the stars I will be transported to that magical night. Zatanna was truly a sorceress who gave us the most wonderful gift by planning that dinner. I gave this letter to Dick for him to give to you in twenty years time. I cannot image my life without you in it. I know deep down in my heart we will make it!_

_Love Diana_

_P.S. I told you I would change you._

Bruce placed the letter back into the envelope. The letter brought back memories of their courtship so long ago and a tear rolled down Bruce's cheek. He was glad he was alone so nobody would see his tears. Diana.......

A whisper of sound behind him brought him out of his reverie as he turned to a flutter of wind behind him. His face broke into a large smile as Diana came and sat next to him. He pulled her close and stroked her left hand touching the pearl in the center of the custom made pearl and diamond engagement ring he had given her over twenty years ago.

A smile spread across his face. They had some how managed to make it, and Diana had been right. She had lifted him up to light and the mission had been better because of it. Clark used joke to him about Batman not being as intimidating as he was when he first met him. Of course Bruce used to have to scare half the younger heroes in the League just to prove him wrong. He could no longer intimidate the founders, even Flash could ignore his best batglare. Because he knew the changed man behind it and once you've seen Batman change a diaper it is just hard to be scared of him. Batman was a father now not that he hadn't been before to Dick and Tim, but dealing with infants was different from dealing with older boys. He had been able to put his emotions aside for a mission or to patrol Gotham, but he no longer dwelled in an emotionless void. Marriage and children with Diana had showed him he didn't have to hide in the darkness anymore. Thoughts of his children brought a twinkle to his eye. All eight of them including Dick and Tim. Each and every child made his heart grow larger with love.

Alfred still beamed brightly when the children called him grandpa. His thoughts turned to Diana. The mother of his children and love of his life. He knew without her, he would have been a broken soulless man. She sure was a stubborn woman. She had to be to deal with him, he wasn't exactly a walk in the park. She would often say that then laugh and tell him he was worth it.

"How was Selina?" Bruce asked as he looked at the woman he had to married twenty years ago. Diana pushed a few strands hair from her face. She had aged well. She had given up her immortality to bear their children. Diana's body was that of a woman in her early forties but she looked almost the same as the day he met her. Other then a few laugh lines around her eyes and a little gray in her hair. But he wouldn't have her any other way.

"She is doing well. Helena is driving her crazy with her antics." Diana said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Like mother like daughter," Bruce chuckled. Helena was a wild one, just like her mother. She would be starting college in the fall along with their twins, Jason and Athena.

"Don't let Selina hear you say that. Sam said something similar and Selina threatened him with divorce." Diana laughed. "Of course I wouldn't laugh too much. Thomas is in love with Helena and she is already driving him crazy."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. Thomas was their oldest at nineteen and he was very level headed. That he would be in love with Selina's wild child daughter was insane. But stranger things had happened in his life so he guessed it was possible.

"We have a full house tonight." He said as he held her hand he felt the ring have gave her. The pearl that centered the ring sparkled in the sunlight. His mother would be happy that something that once signified sadness and pain in his life now was a symbol of joy. Diana looked over to the Manor and smiled. 'Yes we will.' she thought.

"So Donna and Dick finally showed up with the girls?"

Bruce nodded his head, "Clark, Lois and their pain in the butt son Jonathan are here also."

Diana nearly laughed at Bruce. Jonathan was always chasing after Athena. Bruce being the father he was didn't like it one bit. She knew that he had Thomas their eldest son watching over those two.

"Tim and his current girlfriend are here as well." Bruce told her, he was going to have to have a long talk with his second son. He should never have let him take over as Batman but Dick had retired from crime fighting years ago to become a lawyer. He had wanted a more normal life with Donna, and while she still went on missions occasionally, he just worked as the DA in Gotham. Bruce had had a mild heart attack while on patrol and Diana had threatened him with divorce if he didn't retire. So Tim had taken up the mantel with Thomas as his Robin. Bruce monitored and advised from the cave as that was all that Diana would allow him to do. Bruce had renovated part of the east wing of the Manor so that Tim could have his own place but still be near the Cave. Between Batman and his job at Wayne Enterprises, Tim claimed he hadn't the time to get serious about anybody. Bruce wanted him to find a special woman like he had. It scared him because Tim acted just like he did before Diana entered his life.

Diana turned looking at the man that had captured and held her heart. The years had been good to the both of them. His temples had grayed and his face had a few more lines on it. But he was still just as handsome as ever. He still gave her goose bumps when he turned on the charm.

"Ready to go in? I'm sure they would love to start the party," he asked her as he squeezed her hand. It was their twentieth wedding anniversary and they were having a big family celebration.

"Not yet, I want a little alone time with my husband. Also I have some news." something in her eyes told him the news was unexpected.

"And that news would be?"

"I had a doctors appointment after visiting Selina. By the way, they will be stopping by later, she has to attend an event for the animal shelter first." Bruce looked at Diana with a worried expression, since giving up her immortally she didn't heal as fast. A few years back she had gotten her first cold.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her. The fear in his voice caused her reply quickly.

"I'm fine." A visibility shaken Bruce relaxed.

"So why the appointment?"

"Uh.. because I'm pregnant again." Diana watched as he absorbed this information. She knew he would be upset, they had not planned to have more children after Alex was born.

"Dear god Diana, I'm fifty-eight years old. By the time this child is eighteen I will be well into my seventies! I thought we couldn't have any more. That is what the doctor said after Alex was born." Diana watched the man she loved rant and rave about this news. Bruce finally caught his breath and looked at her.

He knew right away he wasn't saying the right things. Her hard and cold expression forced him to rethink what he'd just said.

Bruce took a deep breath then asked,"How is this possible?" Diana's eyes softened.

"Demeter came to me in a dream last week and told me this would be our last child. This one was special because he would bring to the world something very special. I would like to name him Terrence and call him Terry for short."

Bruce rolled his eyes, he believed in Diana but not her so called gods. Then he paused in shock at the name Diana mentioned. He remembered his trip to the future with John and Diana all those years ago and meeting that boy, Terry. He remembered his future self telling him to not let Diana go, that he would aways regret it. When Bruce had asked what about the boy, his future self had said that if it was meant to be he would see him again. Diana had no memory of the trip through time and he had never told her about Terry. But here she was saying she wanted to name the baby Terry. Bruce just smiled. 'Terry is going to be his son,' he thought and his eyes twinkled some more.

Diana smiled at him. She knew he would accept this child like the others with an open heart.

"I know we are getting up there in age Bruce, but this is a gift." Bruce nodded his head and grabbed her hand. He held on to it mentally giving her all the love and support he could give. Just another little bump in the road of life he thought.

"Your right Diana. Each and every child of ours is a gift. I'm happy to hear we are blessed once again." He moved closer to her and gave her a kiss.

A few minutes later he remembered why he was outside. He looked at the world around them. Bruce sighed. 'My life really is better with her in my life, she has changed me for the better,' he thought.

Bruce moved closer to her and whispered, "P.S. Yes you did. Thank You."

Diana cocked a brow in question "What are you talking about?" he handed her the letter. As she read it she smiled up at him "I remember writing this and giving it to Dick to give to you on our twentieth wedding anniversary. I can't believe it has been that long, I have been so happy with you. You are welcome my love."

The two held each other as the sun set in front of them. He would welcome their next child, this child of fate, into this world with open arms. Because he had given his heart to a women who brought it into the light and shown him the way to happiness.

The End.


End file.
